


A Dance of Lions and Snakes

by ninaa37



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Cussing, Daughters, Death, Erotica, F/M, Love/Hate, Mistress, Poisoning, Sons, Weddings, bastards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 47,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaa37/pseuds/ninaa37
Summary: Davina Lannister is the youngest child of Tywin Lannister. She is very loved by her father, which is why he let her practice with Jaime swordsmanship, and he himself taught her how to properly shoot and arrow and never miss.Davina is as much as a warrior as she is a lady like her sister, who taught her the art of manipulation and forced her to learn how to fight in skirts. This colorful upbringing, along with Tyrion's tales of amazing lands, gave Davina the heart of an adventurer.So she struck a deal with her father, she would marry whomever he chose if he first let her fulfill her dream, and explore Essos beforehand. She was granted her wish, but first she had to meet her betrothed a week before her departure. What could go wrong?A lot if your future husband is Prince Oberyn Martell, the Red Viper, a man famous for his sexual drive. Introductions were made, insults were exchanged, and a deal was made between the future couple.This is how a dance of lions and snakes began.I own nothing but Davina and my own twist of the story, everything else belongs to the brilliant George R. R. Martin and the HBO series creators.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Daario Naharis/Original Character(s), Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Oberyn Martell/Original Female Character(s), Tyrion Lannister & Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played. 
> 
> Love to you all, dollies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played. 
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

Hello, thank you for opening my story, I know this thing is a bit tedious but just bear with me.

This is my first story on Archive of Our Own and it is important that you know that **English is NOT my first** **language** , so forgive me, but there will be grammar/spelling mistakes along the way.

  
**P.S.** When there is text in **_italics_** _:_ it means that the text is what the character is thinking.

I use both Dothaki and High Valyrian so the translation will be in **()**. 

When it is like this ** _\--italics_** **()--** it means that it is what she wrote in her journal and the translation. 

* * *

DISCLAIMER 

I will NOT tolerate any kind of hate comments, if you disagree with my story, that's cool everyone has different ideas just don't disturb the peace in my little fictional world with your hate.

I believe in character development, so if you are looking for a story where they fall in love by chapter 10 this story is not for you. 

There WILL be mentions of violence, assault and such. I do not indulge in any of these activities but this is a fictional story.

It is tagged as MATURE for a reason: there will be cursing and a little healthy erotica in the story.

There WILL be mentions and scenes involving the LGBTQ+ community, if you are not okay with that, grow up it's 2020 or just don't comment on it.

I own nothing but Davina, her story and my own twist in the story. Everything else belongs to the great George R. R. Martin and the HBO series creators.

I also don't own the pictures I use in my collages, just the collag itself.

* * *

**PLEASE** don't steal my story, I've worked very hard on it. If you see that someone has stolen my story, or my plot (assuming it's any good) please **REPORT IT** and tell me about it.

If you are still with me, you rock. Alright enough with my ramble, enjoy the story.


	2. The Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played. 
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

When I was a little girl my septa taught me how to draw, it had always been an escape route from all the needlework lessons and training with Jaime. Strangely enough it was thanks to my drawing that I started formulating my own line of little birds. People are quite easy to read, you just have to be kind every once in a while, give them a drawing or two, smile, and soon enough you make yourself a new allay gathering information from all corners of the castle.

It got pretty quiet around the castle, since every free time we had Jaime and Cersie would go off together and Tyrion was always locked away in the safety of his books, hiding from our father. So it was nice to have all these birdies tell me about what was happening around me. As I grew older things got busier, people started expecting me to act a certain way and be this perfect lady of court. When you are a Lannister, perfection isn't enough.

Court is full of rats and cowards, I learned that at a young age, since all of them always seemed to want something from me, being kind only to get on my father's good side. So my birdies came in more useful than ever, court ladies tend to gossip a lot in front of their servants, manipulating these ladies into doing my bidding wasn't that hard afterwards.

Furthermore, with each trip to Kings Landing my network grew, some enough I had birdies in all the right places. Information is power afterall. With me pulling the strings of most of the court's affairs from my balcony cushion and sword training with Jaime, I earned myself a nickname; _The Wild Lionesse_. Fitting enough, and to think it all started with my drawings.

So here I am once again drawing the beautiful view I get of the gardens and sea from my chambers' balcony. It's a relief that I get to relax in my room, since my name day is just weeks away everyone has been on edge. I'm turning ten and seven.

By this age most noble girls are already married, however being the youngest and favorite child of Tywin Lannister has its perks, I've been able to avoid such fate. But I can't allude it forever, that is why this will be a very special name day *sigh* "You are gonna do it Davina, you are gonna ask father no matter what, he will get angry but, you'll get what you want, and don't take no for an answer."

"And what exactly is that, that you want, little sister?" I slightly jump, just to turn around and find my brother, Tyrion, smirking at me from the door. "By the gods, Tyrion! Don't startle me like that." I say as I calm my rapid beating heart. "Pff, hush now. No but seriously, what are you planning?"

Tyrion narrows his eyes as he takes a seat by my side at the balcony, and of course, preaches for a cup of wine, _this should be interesting._ "Bloody hells woman, where is your wine?" he whines like a little boy when he finds nothing but water nearby. "I don't drink, you know this brother" _dulls the senses, leaves vulnerable in front of others._

"Yeah I know. This plan of yours, does it involve our beloved sister? If so, tell me so I can spend the entirety of her stay in a brothel." However I decide not to answer, he still owes me for covering as he escaped The Rocks' grounds not too long ago to see his beloved, a whore, and he hasn't delivered what I requested in payment for my silence.

"Ah. I get it, I still owe you. Alright, here you go Davi. As promised" and he handed me a very old looking book. I've always been intrigued by the Targaryan rule, so I got Tyron to smuggle me a book from the Maester's private archives as payment, so I could learn more about the ancient rulers.

"Thank you brother" I immediately close my journal and go to hide the book under my bed. He scoffs and replies "You spent too much time with Cersei, growing up. Now you act a lot like her, blackmail and manipulation are not a good look on you baby sister." _What do my birds have to do with Cersie?_ It is no secret that my sister and Tyrion do not get along, for some reason they hate each other for something that happened in the past, not that they've ever told me.

"Aw, sweet brother. This isn't by any means Cersie's doing, I just have my ways of knowing everything that happens in this castle'' Truly, my network of secrets and information wasn't Cerise's idea, but rather I got it from a strange man, who called himself Littlefinger that came to make business with my father once, a long time ago. "Davina, what are you planning?"

I turned to look at Tyrion with a small smile, _wouldn't you like to know._ "You will just have to wait and see brother."

* * *

I was walking through the gardens, thinking about the past. Specifically about my mother, Lady Joanna Lannister, or at least the things they have told me about her. My father always tells me about how beautiful and kind she was, Cersei says I look a l like her, and Jamie told me all of the mischief he pulled off with her help, apparently she was also quite fun.

I don't remember my mother, she died when I was a girl, in the hands of Aerys Targaryen, the Mad King. The bastard burned her alive, like he did with Brandon Stark. And we all know what happened afterwards, Robert's Rebellion, that took out the white haired man. Yet I don't know if pitting him on the throne was the best decision, he has become a drunk with zero regard whatsoever over his Kingdoms, and just keeps asking my father for money to pay for his drinks and his whores, _gods know that the only way any woman would ever agree to fuck the bastard would have to get paid._

Despite my obvious hatred for that family, the Targaryen dynasty had many great warriors which I've grown to admire. That and my undying curiosity were the reasons I learned to speak High Valyrian. My father wasn't very happy at the beginning but he calmed down once I explained that it was a noble and ancient tongue that could help me with future relationships.

Thanks to that special skill of mine, I've managed to keep my entire plan a secret from everyone. But now I have to tell my father and get his permission, one way or another, _gods, please be on my side and let my plan pull through._


	3. Name day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played. 
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

My name day celebration was, like always, grand and elegant, nobles paraded around me the entire evening. All brought extravagant gifts in order to gain my favor or my silence. But I didn't enjoy it as much, my two eldest siblings weren't present again. Jaime left years ago, I was still a girl, to become a part of the King's Guard, his noble mission turned into nasty story, now people call my brother Kingslayer but none of them know what truly happened that night. And Cersie, left to marry King Robert, drunken bastard.

Now she has a beautiful little boy named Jeoffrey and a baby girl named Marcella, they have a good life but nevertheless I miss my siblings. Finally free from the court rats I make my way to my father's study and halt at the door. "Come on Davina, just do it" as I say this I walk straight inside, he immediately looks up smiling, but frowns a bit when he sees my serious face. "Is something wrong my lioness?" _here it goes._

I take a big breath and shoot my shot "Father, you raised me to be a strong woman, you taught me how to fight, to always outsmart my enemies..." he begins to lean back in his chair waiting "What is it Davina?" _oh by the seven,_ "Agh, I want to go on an adventure, I want to see the world. To live outside Casterly Rock, to really live. Father, I want to travel to Essos before I marry."

It's impossible to know what Tywin Lannister is thinking all the time, even if you are his daughter. "No" "But father..." he held up his hand to silence me. "Davina, you are my youngest daughter, I will not let you wander the world unprotected. By the gods you just turned ten and nine," _precisely, that means I'm an adult._

With that I walk around his desk, kneel in front of him and with a calm voice "But you see father you didn't let me finish. I would not be alone, Brienne would be with me, and we have handpicked trusted men who have accepted to travel and protect us" _gods let this work,_ "Remember you made me a promise not too long ago, on Cersei's wedding day?"

His eyes soften ever so slightly "I do." _Great, now the killing blow_ "Well you promised I would get to choose who I marry, out of love. *sigh* Father, if you let me fulfill my wish, do the one thing I've dreamt about for as long as I remember... I'll relinquish that right. You will get to choose who I marry, please."

There was a moment of excruciating silence, with me still kneeling in and him rubbing his temples, it's a thing he does when stressed. When he groaned and finally spoke, "My lioness, you are so much like your mother, breaking the rules and driving me mad in the process. You have made yourself a deal, knowing you, you already have everything sorted out. But remember your words child, as I will choose whoever is best for our house."

The most enormous smile made its way into my face as I hugged my father "Of course I will. Lannisters always pay their debts. Thank you father," _for fucks sake, I thought it would take more than that. Yes!_

I left his study and went running to my chambers, and sent out a raven to Brienne, for our adventure was about to begin.

* * *

Today I woke up with great spirits and ready to do a lot of work for the upcoming trip. I told a servant girl to fetch different colors of silks for my new dresses, Elyn to go get the seamstress. As I took Tyta to go visit my favorite craftsman and see how my journals were coming along.

This journals are so very special in every way, first of all; they are all numbered as per my request, second; this craftsman uses a special and smooth paper that allows me to draw with ease, _gods know I draw everything so that is certainly an advantage_ , and third; they all have a lock and the only key is in my possession.

Over the years I've developed a kind of defense mechanism for my plans and personal thoughts. It being that all the important stuff, I write down in Valyrian, in these locked notebooks. There was this one time that one of my father's generals found one of my books open, and was furious to say the least when he couldn't read the content of it, that just proved that my system works.

And so, since my secrets were safe within the pages of my books. A few months ago I started making sure that the spoken secrets and plans with my closest friends also were impenetrable. I started teaching High Valyrian to Brienne, Elyn, and Tayta. They speak it almost perfectly now, so every time we are in my gardens and talking in Valyrian, not even Littlefinger's most skilled bird can find out about our plans.


	4. Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played. 
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

A week has gone by since my father agreed with my plan to travel to Essos, and by the seven have I been busy. Planning a six-year journey takes a lot of preparation, well Brienne and I already had most of it planned, we had been preparing for almost three years. It was really important to me throughout the whole process, that no one knew exactly who I was, they all know that a noble Westerosi lady is staying at their manors with her crew. All the business meetings are with a highborn, only when I meet them will they truly know that I am Davina Lannister.

All of these secrets have one purpose, I don't want the shadow of my father looming over me in Essos. _I don’t have to be perfect and he will NOT control me over there_.

So, with everything arranged we just needed approval on the schedule and help with the finances of it all, a gift from my father. Brienne's father has been of great help too, he helped us choose the best men and women to become members of our crew and accompany us in our journey. We wouldn't be the only girls of course; a handful of servants, Elyn, and Tayta are coming as well. The rest of the crew are knights in training, warriors, adventurers, and a couple of his friends’ sons.

Right now I find myself in the library looking at a map of Essos and finishing writing down the last details on our “off the books side trips” and what I plan to do in these places in my journal,  _ gods my father must never find out about this or he’ll send me to the Silent Sister. _

When I heard Tyrion mumbling and with heavy footsteps coming my way, “Yes brother?” he released a chuckle “How did you know it was me?” looking up from the map and closing my journal, I looked into his Lannister green eyes with a serious expression "You just have to pay attention, dear brother... You were mumbling to yourself, you half-wit” he just shook his head at me chuckling “How sassy… I’ve taught you well” 

Suddenly his expression changed to a deep frown, "Father has something important to tell you, meet him at his study"  _ Oh gods, this doesn't sound good. _

“Fuck” 

* * *

As I knocked on his study's door "Come in my daughter" my father had a very peculiar face, but I couldn't tell if it was that of distraught or pleasure,  _ whatever it is, it’s not good  _ "You called for me father?" He leaves aside the papers he was looking at and motions for me to take a seat right in front of him, "Yes my daughter, I have found you a husband, and he has agreed to meet you a week before you leave."  _ Wow, I didn't think he would find someone so fast.  _

He doesn’t seem to be happy about the news, _ that means there is more to it  _ "Those are great news father, I am promised to someone and Cersei and Jaime will be arriving tomorrow to bid me farewell, all is in place. So, why do you look distraught?" I was getting uneasy with his prolonged silence.

"Your future husband is going to make us so much richer than we already are, and we will gain strength along with the fear of other houses with this mighty alliance." But there is only one other house with power like ours, and it hit me,  _ oh gods no. _ "Davina, you will marry Prince Oberyn Martell once you return from Essos"  _ No!  _

_No_. That was my only thought at the moment, that man who is but three years older than me already has two daughters and is famous throughout Westeros for his sexual appetite with both sexes. _A Martell? Dorne? By the gods._ _No_...A Lannister always pays their debts, right? I just look deep into his eyes and smile as Cersei taught me, "Alright, I did say it was your choice, my marriage to Oberyn will certainly make our house stronger. In a way, I will become a princess of Dorne. You did well in finding me a husband’s father." _I’m royally fucked._

* * *

I did not cry in my chambers that night, I sent a raven to tell Brienne I need her to come early to Casterly Rock. And just stared out aimlessly at sea, trying to imagine what my life is going to be like with a man that not only hates my entire family for what we did to his sister and children. However, the part that frightens me the most, is spending the rest of my life with someone that will never be faithful to me, and much less love me.  _ I don’t want to live like my sister, miserable, at the mercy of a man who doesn't respect me. _

There are moments like this, that I wish more than anything, I could talk to my mother for comfort and advice, instead, I talk to air. "Mother, father always told us you grew to love each other and were very happy together. However, I fear that all I will get from my marriage, if I'm lucky, is that we learn to tolerate each other, but never be happy, never to love." 

* * *

The next day, the moment Cersei stepped out of her carriage, I crashed her into a hug “My sweet sister, how I have missed you” Cersei said, “Mhm, my turn” Jamie interrupted with a smirk as he lifted me into the air and hugged me like he did when we were children “Did you miss me, baby sister?” 

“No, not really. I had Tyrion and I've been rather preoccupied planning my trip” he dramatically puts a hand over his heart “You wound me” together, we fall into a fit of laughter.

"My four children together again. Come, let's get you two cleaned up for dinner" said our father as we made our way into The Rock. Jaime held onto my arm as we walked “You grow more beautiful every time I see you, little sister, like Cersei, and mom”  _ yeah, mom _ “Thank you Jaime, but you better take a bath before dinner, you reek.” The rest of the day was spent laughing with my family,  _ I would do anything to keep them safe. _


	5. Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played. 
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

I am so happy that my family is whole again, however, old habits die hard, and after dinner, Tyrion had a fight with our father as did Jaime regarding the lineage of the Lannister family, and today they both decided to go into town and cool off. So early in the morning, I sent Tayta to get my sister and Elyn to prepare sweets and tea in my garden.

I hear leaves ruffle near the table, “You know, I have always found it adorable that you have your own garden, makes me wonder what you do in secret while in here.”  _ ha, all sorts of scheming and planning _ “I just wanted a quiet place to gather my thoughts and on this occasion to talk privately with you dear sister.” 

“Tell me more stories about my nephew, our future king”  _ let's figure out just what kind of king Joffrey is going to be _ Cersei laughs a little, and gathers her thoughts before answering “He is such a gentle child, always takes good care of his sister. It is still fairly early to think of him as a king… but I can say, not just because I’m his mother, that he is going to go down in history, he will be a king to be remembered.”  _ But remembered for what? Good or bad? _

_ Maybe for good, who knows... _ “That much I’m certain of, besides he’ll have you by his side helping him along the way. I’ve never seen any red flags on Joffrey, well other than that one time he gifted me a cat only to show me how he could tear it open and keep it alive at the same time. But I’m sure it was just a face.”  _ By the seven let it be a face... _

The afternoon was spent with me drawing once more Cersei’s portrait and her telling me how insufferable Robert is. He is always drunk and with a whore or poor servant girl hanging by his side. “I’m being honest Davina, if it weren't for Jaime being there I would have gone crazy years ago. Him being a good brother and knight always keeps me company.” I’ve been avoiding those rumors for a long time, but I guess they aren’t all rumors. _ Fuck, what kind of company sister? _

* * *

After spending the day with Cerise, I met with the girls for some drinks by the water, far from the gardens. “Elyn I’m telling you it's true, Joffrey opened that cat’s belly and it was still alive.” Elyn shrugs at my story mainly for her love of animals “That is so disturbing, a little boy covered in blood and laughing, I can easily picture a very deranged man in the future.”

Tayta beats me and says laughing “Well you better pray to The Mother otherwise, that little cat killing boy is going to be our King one day”  _ let’s keep thinking, good  _ “Would you two stop it, I love Joffrey, and yes it’s kind of a scary thing to do for a child, but I still have hope in him, maybe he won’t be such a bad King.” 

Brienne as always is the voice of reason, “Good or bad, we won’t know until it happens, it’s like flipping a coin and guessing… I for one think we should be discussing more present problems… Like, oh I don’t know, the fact that Davina is meeting her future husband in little over a week”  _ as if I could forget _ Tayta shuts down Brienne “Yes Brie we know, but the man is here for a couple of days. She can just ignore him and sort things out after they marry as everyone does” 

Elyn pipes in “Yeah besides I’m sure he is going to spend most of the time exploring the brothels around the city, fucking man whore that one is and…. Ouch!” From the corner of my eye, I see Tayta pinch and scowl at Elyn before she continues “Or he could also spend all his time drooling over Davina, yeah I bet he is so going to do that, not even gonna leave the Rock”, she nervously laughs waiting for my response. 

_ What do I think of him coming here? _ “Look girls, I never really had high expectations when it came to marriage, I mean I knew he was going to be powerful and an ally to the Lannisters. I was never stupid enough to believe it would turn out in love at first sight or whatever nonsense your books say about love Brienne… For girls like me, love is a fantasy, something mothers or sisters tell us before we go to sleep”. 

Elyn tries to make things better. “What if you do find love overtime with Oberyn as your parents did?”  _ completely different scenarios my friend _ “Only the Crone knows my future… but don’t be a fool, Elyn. Prince Oberyn Martell is as you said a manwhore, a man who enjoys the privilege and freedom that being the second son gives him and he won’t change his ways for me. I expect nothing but respect in front of other families and that is a very, very drunken night he will give me a son or daughter to raise.”

The girls go silent at my somewhat solemn confession, and after a sip of wine “Besides there is no such thing as love” _ , right? _

* * *

After my crude conversation with the girls yesterday I decided to spend the next morning alone until I was summoned to my sister's chambers. Now she is telling me yet more stories about my niece and nephew,  _ gods she does love her children _ when I interrupted her “They're Jaime's children right?” Cersei went as still as a rock and turned to look at me with a mix of hatred and fear in her eyes “What?” 

I took a breath “I'm sorry for blurting it out like that, but sister, people talk, I have birdies everywhere. Also, I'm not blind nor am I a fool. Do you think I haven’t noticed the way you two look at each other since we were children? He keeps you company, right? Come on, you were the one who taught me how to read people.”

With that, she sat on the foot of her bed with a look of disbelief “I just didn't think you could read me. *sigh* Yes, they're Jaime's.” She looked somewhat horrified,  _ gods she must think I'm gonna tell _ . So I took a spot by her side. “I'm okay with it, a little weird out not gonna lie, but I guess I understand where you two come from. I know you don’t trust or like the gods for that matter, but I do and I know that our great Mother works in mysterious ways, hence your golden-haired children, but she is never wrong.”  _ right?  _

“Sister, just please don't keep secrets from me, I will always have your back, and besides I leave for Essos in little over a week. And I don't want to leave knowing you are lying, to me of all people” She grabbed my hands and looks straight into my eyes with a look, I know isn’t honest “I’m sorry Davi, it's just I didn’t know how you would react but don't worry I don't have any more secrets.” _ you keep lying to me.  _

After a short silence, she got up and took something from her vanity table, came back to bed with a gorgeous golden lion necklace “I had it made for you, it is identical to mine. So when you are traveling in those dangerous far off lands, you don't forget that you are a Lannister and my little sister" I took it and hugged her with pain in my heart knowing she still keeps things from me "Don't worry I'll never forget *sigh* I'm gonna miss you." 


	6. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played.
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

I have spent all my free time with my siblings. Jaime knows that I know, however, Tyrion remains in the dark. The three of them along with my father made me promise that I would ship back home several gifts for them, as well as letters. All preparations for the trip are done and sealed: little villas and manors to stay in, a way to get money, to stay in touch, plans to make new alliances with wealthy families in Essos for the Lannisters, and some for myself. And best of all, my new dresses and journals have just been delivered.

The books are marvelous, all are numbered and locked. I plan to draw everything I see in Essos, as well as keeping a very thorough journal so that when it is all over I can read them to the children I have with Oberyn, _well at least he’ll be very experienced in bed_. As for my dresses, they are very special ones, since Cersei made sure I learned to fight in skirts, these had to be properly modified. Under them, I can hide daggers, and dare I say very scandalous for Westeros standards. 

Brienne has finally calmed down in the castle, resting before we leave. She is a very peculiar lady, well first she doesn't like being called a lady, and she wears proper armor as knights do. Elyn and Tayta are ready too, both very excited with our upcoming journey. Those girls know me better than I know myself and have officially mastered High Valyrian. The four of us are ecstatic, we leave in a week. Which also means… he is coming. 

To say I’m nervous is an understatement. “He arrives today Davina, focus, you have to be your most charming self. You have to talk to him, come to terms with the arrangement, define what will happen in the next six years with you, gods know he certainly will continue sleeping around, and training and fucking, and... Agh!!!” These thoughts have had me pacing through my room all morning, _this could go very wrong very fast._

A knock on the door makes me halt in my steps “Davi?” *sigh* _it's just Jaime, okay breath woman._ “Come in!” He enters in his usual attire; armor “You know, I don’t think I’ve seen you wear anything but armor since I was eight, don't’ you get tired of parading in that thing like a monkey under the King’s command?” Jamie just shrugs in response “Haha, very funny Davina. *sigh* I came to escort you, your betrothed will be arriving soon” _well fuck me, deep breaths Davina._

“Yeah, let's go” I arranged my skirts and interlocked my arm with my brother’s. “You deserve better Davina, he is a manwhore and I seriously doubt he'll ever respect you” my eldest brother sounded defeated as he said that. 

“Hey, stop it. This is my price to pay and I'm okay with that. Yes, he sounds like a pain, but Jaime, I'm a woman in Westeros. A happy marriage, especially one with love, has always been a dream, one that father can't give me.”

* * *

Here I am, lined up with my family waiting for my betrothed to appear as the gates opened. When the bannermen entered, my heart started beating faster. Prince Doran dismounted his horse first, “Lord Tywin, I’m pleased to meet you again after so many years” he said as he shook hands with my father “Likewise Prince Doran.” 

_Hmm, he doesn’ look that bad._ I kept preparing myself for when he arrived, but nothing could have prepared me, as my heart stopped completely when Doran said “I'm so terribly sorry, but I can't seem to find my brother anywhere, we believe his company got lost in your vast and beautiful city” _by the gods, where is he?! where is Oberyn?!_

“What?” my entire family asked after those words left his mouth. _That bastard!, how could he?! Just smile and wave Davina, smile, and wave_ “Well, that is rather unfortunate, isn't it?” I said with a more stern voice than I intended, Cersei noticing my anger and interjected, “Why don't I show you to your chambers in the meantime, Prince Doran.”

There was complete silence in the courtyard “Da-” Tyrion tried to talk but I stopped him by lifting my hand in silence. I started taking deep breaths to calm myself, as was my father who wasn’t at all pleased with his daughter being humiliated like this left to question the Dornish guards. “Jaime” I turned to my brother with a stern face “Find him” with that I walked back into the keep, and my chambers. _Things will not stay like this_ “So this is how you wanna play Oberyn? Fine, I’ll play.” 

I didn't attend dinner, instead, I ate with the girls in my room. “That bastard, son of a whore, couldn’t even show up, AGH! I might just kill him” Tayta is very angry at today’s events. “Sister calm down.” _Thank you, Elyn._ “Davina, what is your next move? We’ll help” Brienne as always keeping calm. 

I turn away from my cup “Tomorrow I will break fast with prince Doran alone, then Brienne you come in next...”

_Game on Viper._


	7. Game on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played. 
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

I was breaking fast in the company of Prince Doran, since we didn't get a chance to talk yesterday at diner “Dorne sounds very beautiful, and very warm” I made small talk with the prince, win him over Davina and he will protect you later on “It is very beautiful, and I admit it is much, much warmer than here in the west” we both laughed a little. “So tell me my lady, what was the reason behind this journey you are about to embark on?” oh gods, tough question.

I think about it for a minute, Doran is clearly expecting some grand answer, as to why I can’t marry his brother sooner “I never met my mother, and stories about her were never enough. So I used to sneak into her old studio and just sit there, admiring her drawings that went untouched for many years. That is actually why I started drawing myself, to somehow feel closer to her and make my father smile in dark days,” my voice started cracking at the end,  _ no no one can see you being weak. _

“But still it wasn’t enough, I became a very curious girl, started sneaking into the library when the maester wasn’t around. Always looking for a book that mentioned her somehow…. Instead, I found stories of great and ancient civilizations that were east of Westeros.”

I could feel prince Doran smiling even though I was looking straight out the window, into the sea “At one point, no one could keep me out of the library, even if they tried. So I kept reading, and by the time I was ten and two I had read every one of the books in the library. And all along I wondered what it would be like to be there, to walk amongst the descendants of great warriors, and soak myself in history, being in that place.” 

I finally turned and the look of his face what like that of a child’s when you give him sweets, I laughed to myself “So I started planning this journey with lady Brienne, trained very hard, and convinced my father to let me do it on my last name day,”  _ gods, I sound kind of crazy, wanting to explore the world out of curiosity and fascination for dead cultures.  _

Prince Doran breaks the comfortable silence “Lady Lannister, I’ve come to understand that you are a curious, fierce, and determined woman. You worked hard so that now you get to fulfill your dream. I admire that, and I certainly can’t wait to call you sister.”  _ Oh my, I didn’t think he’d be this easy to win over, _ “Thank you, Prince Doran, truly. It's been wonderful speaking with you, now when I come back, at the very least I won't be surrounded by complete strangers in Dorne,”  _ because the fool of your brother didn’t show up yesterday. _

Suddenly Elyn walked in with a letter in hand,  _ perfect timing _ “My lady, my prince, sorry to interrupt but this came from the port. They say it's urgent.” I took the letter and furrowed my eyebrows “Elyn, get my things ready, and get Brienne. We leave in an hour.” “Yes my lady” Elyn leaves the room in a hurry, and I turn to the cupbearer “You boy, run to the stables tell them to get our horses ready” he too leaves in a hurry,  _ come on and react _ “What is the matter? Why must you leave?”  _ bingo _ “It seems that there is a problem with my ship” I get up from the chair “Forgive me, but it is something that I must look into.” 

He also gets up from his chair, looking disoriented “For how long?”  _ ha, he took the bait _ “A couple of days depending on how big the problem is” “But you won’t get a chance to spend more than a day with my brother before you depart”  _ that is kind of the plan _ “*sigh* I know, it’s quite disappointing, we could have talked all night yesterday, however, the gods were against it. And now I must leave” I started walking out of the room, but decided to give a final blow “I am sure, prince Oberyn will find a way to entertain himself, as he did yesterday.”

I approach Brienne in the courtyard where our horses and trunks await us, she looks positively amused “Did he buy it?” “Of course he did, it was stupid of him to think I was gonna let his brother humiliate me and get away with it.” As we leave Casterly Rock with a smirk on my face I think.  _ Your move Oberyn. _

* * *

**Oberyn’s POV**

I woke up with a terrible headache, had way too much to drink last night. And when I found my way to the keep, my brother was furious that I missed the meeting with the Lannisters, but what did he expect really? For me to be happy about marrying into the family who murdered our sister and her children?  _ Never _ , even the gods know I deserved to forget yesterday.

*knock* “Brother, we need to talk”  _ argh, why me? _ “Go away Doran, I’ll come up with an excuse for the little flower in the afternoon.” My brother rarely loses his cool, but saying that made him storm into my chambers “You fool, she left!” now with that, I sit up on the bed “What?” Doran is looking as if he could kill me “Yeah, she left this morning because there was a problem with her ship, won’t be back for a couple of days”  _ hmm, the flower has thorns. _

“Problem with her ship you say?” Doran looks somewhat defeated “She was clearly upset you humiliated her yesterday by not showing up. So now she will only give you one day to meet her before she leaves for Essos” my brother goes to sit down and puts his head between his hands. 

I walk out to the balcony, welcoming the fresh morning air in my bare torso. I hear Doran exhale, clearly frustrated “Oberyn I understand why you would not want to marry the girl, but you have got to move past it. This marriage is for the good of the family and you know it. Besides she is truly a beautiful girl”  _ yeah I do know it, gods know I hate the Lannisters, but they are bloody powerful. _

“Calm down brother, I will marry her… In six years, right now I don't have to worry about whether or not she likes me.” I put on a simple shirt and yellow tunic, and started making my way out the door “For now you make pretty eyes at lord Tywin, while I explore the city, the soldiers tell me it has many quality brothels” _ and I plan on visiting them all.  _

As I walk the streets “Well played flower, leaving me stranded with your family. Let’s see how you’ll act once we come face to face.” 

_ Game on Flower.  _


	8. Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played.
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

There was no real problem with the ship, however, it was a good thing that we went to check on things. Brienne and I got the chance to settle things down with the crew and get most of our luggage on board. Now we are returning to Casterly Rock, and I can’t stop moving my leg up and down, get it together Davina, gods.

“Pff, nervous are we?” I turn to Brienne and she has the biggest fucking smirk plastered in her face, so I sneer in return “Oh shut up, I just… argh, I mean why do I even have to meet him? Hm?! We are leaving in two bloody days! Why couldn't he stay in his bloody desert of a home, keep fucking everything that moves on his way, like I know he will, and meet me in six years. When we actually have to marry?!” I say exasperated.

“Wow, okay stop” she makes me halt my horse and turn to see her now worried face. There is a silence “Davina, I know you don’t want to marry that man, but you still have six years! Which we are gonna spend far away in Essos doing whatever the seven hells we want because no one will know us. Don’t give him much importance, just act as if you are okay with the whole thing, say a few pretty words, bat your eyelashes, and forget about him the moment we set sail!”  _ wait, I have time, we have time. Ha, idea! _

“Brienne of Tarth, you are absolutely brilliant!” “Uhm, thanks? Why?” I turn to my friend with a real smile, and a hint of mischief in my eyes “Oh gods, that face is never a good sign” “Oh hush, I have a plan. *smirk* I have a proposition for my future husband, one I'll make sure he cannot refuse” as we head inside the castle grounds,  _ you are in for a surprise Viper.  _

* * *

**Oberyn POV**

The soldiers were right, this city is filled with brothels, which is where I have spent the last two days of our little visit to the lion’s den. However today Doran didn’t let me leave the castle grounds because my betrothed was coming home for one night before she leaves,  _ come on you just have to withstand her for a night and half a day _ “This is going to be a very long day.” 

Doran chuckles at my comment and exasperated look “She is not that bad brother, I actually had quite a nice time in her company” “Yeah, well as I said before. I don’t have to like her just to withstand her before she leaves” With that, I leave my brother, and make my way to the gardens. I hate to admit it but they are very beautiful and a good place to think. “What was even the point in this journey? I could be home with my daughters, but no *sigh* Doran is such a pain sometimes”

My peace is interrupted suddenly, as I hear a commotion is happening in the gates, _ just great, she’s back.  _ “Let the game continue little flower” I start making my way to the front gates when I see her. By the gods she is beautiful, she looks like a true lioness riding her horse with a bow, quiver, and sword strapped to her back, dismounting on her own, giving out orders, yeah that's her alright. “Ah, I see where you got your nickname, wild lioness, how very intriguing”  _ let’s have some fun.  _

* * *

**Davina POV**

After I took a long, hot bath, I found myself talking nonstop with Brienne, Elyn, and Tayta. We are all so very anxious and excited about starting this six-year adventure, but of course, the subject came up as Brienne asked “Davi, you said you had a proposition for Oberyn. What is it?” My two handmaidens looked wide-eyed at me “What? Do you have a plan? ” Elyn asked a bit angry “And why in the glory of the seven haven’t you told us?” Tayta acted hurt as she held onto her chest for dramatics.

I readjusted myself in my long sofa *sigh* “Relax will you, it's not much of a plan, but a way to ensure peace in the following years” Tayta scoffs in her cushion near the table “Pff, peace? Whatever for? Tomorrow is our last day here, just ignore the man” we all laughed at this. 

Elyn added, “Yeah, what is he gonna do if you don't make peace, forbid you from leaving, not even you bastard godbrother of a King could stop you, Davi.” Brienne says disappointed “He is a drunken bastard, isn’t he? Fucking every poor servant girl that serves him wine.” 

_ Haha, I love my friends _ , we laughed some more when Brienne interrupted “Davi you are probably the most stubborn woman in all of the Seven Kingdoms, but you are also quite smart. Everything you do, you do for a reason, so what is it?” _ dam, you know me well Brie _ . 

“Fine, I do. Oberyn Martell is well known across Westeros for his sexual appetite, right? Well, I am to be his wife, and I don't look forward to him having multiple lovers and have zero respect towards me. I mean, I see it with my sister and her marriage, I don’t want to live like that. I can’t be trapped in a loveless, selfish, vain marriage. I would rather die than life and be nothing but someone's miserable wife.” 

I take deep breaths to calm myself, and my friends all look at me with concern and pity,  _ agh I hate pity _ “I want to make peace with him, to build somewhat of an agreement or relationship of sorts. So that when I come back and marry him, he would have grown to respect me as a woman,” _ assuming it works out.  _

There is silence, as they take it all in “So what do you want us to do?” Elyn asked the three looked determined to help. “*sigh* Most of it is on my own, however, after we breakfast tomorrow, get him to meet me in my gardens for lunch, and make sure no one is around.”


	9. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played. 
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

**Davina POV**

I’m breaking fast with Cersei, but I’m lost in thought. In a few hours, not only am I gonna meet him, but also makes my proposition to him.  _ It is going to be a long day. _ “Davina, you are not listening to me, is something wrong?” my sister asked, snapping me back to reality “I’m sorry it's just, I’m going to meet prince Oberyn for lunch in the gardens, and I… *sigh* How am I even supposed to act? Am I supposed to be gentle?nervous?angry?disorientated? Do I try to flirt? Do I push him away? Agh! It is just irritating to not know what will happen, I’m supposed to marry the man, and all I know so far about him is that he is a whore with a title.” _ Gods, why do you do this to me? _

Cersei seems to take it all in for a minute before she responds “Alright, look, Davi, I felt the same way the first time I met Robert. You just have to be yourself, it sounds ridiculous, but it's the best thing you can do. In your particular case, show him who you are and what you expect of him once you return from Essos. Talk to him, and give him something to look forward to in your marriage.”  _ oh I’m giving him something to think of alright _ “*sigh* Am I a complete fool for being nervous?”

My sister looks somewhat devilish as she says “No, but let's give him a reason to be nervous,” I furrow my eyebrows. “What do you mean?” Her smirk only grows as she gets up and offers her hand for me to take “Come. I will turn you into a goddess”  _ oh gods.  _

* * *

**Oberyn POV**

I was breaking fast alone in my chambers, enjoying the view of the ocean when a brunette handmaiden walked in “Pardon me, my prince. I’m one of Lady Davina’s handmaidens, she sent me to invite you to have lunch with her, this afternoon in her gardens”  _ Hmm bold move, she beat me to it _ “Well then, tell your lady I’ll meet her there” with that she scurried away.  _ Let's see what you’ve got Flower. _

I send a boy to inform my brother I will meet him later, for I now have plans. Before I knew it it was already noon, so I started my way to the gardens, only to be stopped by an errand boy who was apparently going to show me the way to his lady’s gardens.  _ Isn't it the same gardens for everyone? _ He led me to a part of the gardens that I had never visited before.  _ Oh, gods _ , this place is closed off from the rest, completely private, _ just what are you planning, Flower?  _

I now find myself sitting at a table full of pastries and wine, alone. “I made you wait so now you make me wait. Smart, but I’m getting bored and that blue pie is practically calling my name.”  _ Where are you, Davina? _

As if hearing my thoughts she walks in, and I'm utterly speechless.  _ She looks ravishing, at least I’ll get a gorgeous wife out of this arrangement. _ She closes in on me, and once she gives me her small hand to kiss, my senses kick back in. 

* * *

**Davina’s POV**

My errand boy told me a few minutes ago that Oberyn was in my gardens waiting,  _ good, let's dance Viper _ “Thank you sister, but I’m off. I think I made him wait for enough.” “Good luck Davi, and I want details afterward.” I start making my way to my gardens.  _ Gods, please be on my side on this one and let it go smoothly.  _ I say a silent prayer as I shuu away the guards at the entrance, I want complete privacy with him. 

Once I’m inside my heart skips a beat. There he is standing tall and devilishly handsome, with eyes as dark as night, and I find myself in trance. He is the same as he scans my body with lust in his eyes.  _ Wow _ . I snap out of it and offer my hand for him to kiss, that is when he comes back to reality. Oberyn looks straight into my eyes as he ever so slowly bends to kiss my hand, his lips lingering longer than needed and never breaking eye contact.  _ By the seven, why did he have to be so handsome?  _

Without letting go of my hand, he brings me to my chair, and he himself seats across me, when he breaks the silence “Truly a pleasure to meet you after a few days of waiting, my Lady” So unfair, for him to have that accent that only makes his deep voice, raspier and sexier.  _ Wait, what?!  _ “Do forgive me my prince but there were some pressing matters with the ship that I just had to look into. You yourself have traveled quite a lot, I’m sure you understand.”

He grabs a blue pie and as he eats, I wonder how those smooth lips would feel against mine.  _ What? Davina! _ “I do, one can never be too careful with one’s ship, especially if you want to survive the unpredictable sea storms,” he says the last part looking at my lips as I take a bite from a strawberry. We both refused to break eye contact, you could cut the tension with a knife. 

When the tension became too much for him he broke again “Why am I here Flower?” I smirk at his nickname and impatience, “Flower? Now, where did that come from?” He looks amused and replies “I’ll tell you when you come back from Essos, Flower.” _ Right, the marriage  _ “That is actually what I wanted to talk about. I’ll be gone for six years, as you know. So in the meantime in order to preserve both my sanity and yours, I have a proposition” 

_ Let’s dance.  _


	10. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played. 
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

Silence has become the host of our lunch as Oberyn is leaning on his chair, looking straight into my eyes, and having a visible internal battle. Ha, I may have caught him off guard, and when he speaks with that excruciatingly sexy accent “So, basically what you are saying is that we are free to fuck whoever we want for the next six years and in exchange, you ask that I write you letters every week, but never actually send them to you” he looked at me curiously.

I lean into the table, showing a little more of my cleavage, to where his eyes wander for the fifth time, and respond with a simple “Yes.” They snap back to meet mine, “Why?”  _ He is clearly confused.  _

“I’m not a fool Martell, I know you would’ve still fucked every person that crossed your path regardless of my opinion, feeling, or other sentimental shit. Hence this arrangement, it's simple really… that way you don’t forget about me, your future wife. So that when we do marry and essentially become one before the seven, we are not just two complete strangers sharing a bed.” 

I lean backward and wait, y _ our move Martell.  _

* * *

**Oneryn’s POV**

_ So this is your plan Flower, _ to somehow become a constant reminder in my head about our future until the day we wed,  _ smart _ . I get up from my seat, and before she can move I put my hands at both sides of her chair, caging her, she clearly is caught off guard. 

And start closing the distance, I lean forward and plant a soft kiss in her neck and whisper into her ear “So that is why you wanted to speak to me in such a private place, to discuss our future sex life, bold move Flower” she takes in a shaky breathe making me too smirk seeing the effect I have on her. 

“You wish Martell. It was merely to keep away all the unwanted eyes and ears from this scandalous conversation.”  _ Unwanted eyes, is that why she wore such a dress? _ I went hard just by looking at her body so I guess it is a good thing we are alone. 

_ Alone huh? _ “I have a proposition as well Flower” I stare into those captivating green eyes as she raises an eyebrow telling me to continue “You will have a viper somewhere in your body, from this day, till your last.” My request certainly caught her attention, she broke out of my caging arms, and stood with her back to me “Why?”  _ Easy, to show the whole bloody world that your body is the only mine to fuck _ “So that you and others never forget that…. At the end of the day, you are my wife, and your body is mine.” 

She turned to look back at me and once again I can’t help but scan her body,  _ ah the things I could do to you _ “You’ve got yourself a deal, but make no mistake Martell… I belong to no one but myself” she then reaches upwards and with her small hand, cups my cheek and looks as if she is studying every inch of me,  _ oh fuck it, she leaves in a day anyway. _ I grab the side of her head with my hand while the other snakes around her waist, bringing her impossibly close to me, and crush my lips with hers. 

She clearly wasn’t expecting it, but in a matter of seconds I felt her hands resting on my chest, I’m sure she could feel my rapid heartbeat. Her soft lips started moving with mine, the kiss turned more passionate by the second, our tongues interlacing, fighting,  _ she tastes so sweet _ . 

When she suddenly pushed me away.

* * *

**Davina’s POV**

_ No. This is exactly what he wants, you under his control, snap out of it! _ I push his body away. “Get off me Martell” I snarled as I regained my breath and stared into those ridiculously dark eyes of my most annoyingly handsome betrothed. 

“Hush now Flower, you said so yourself, one day we will be one. You will be mine.” Oberyn said, as he gradually started moving closer. Somehow, he had managed to cage me again, between a wall and his arms.  _ Don’t give in, Davina, he is playing you.  _

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that he was inches from my face, we were so close I could smell the blue pie and wine in his breath.  _ No _ , this is some sort of manipulation, he wants me to trust him. Once again I push him away and start making my way out of my garden. 

Before I could register what was happening he grabbed me by the waist and pressed my back into his hard chest, lowered his head so his lips grazed my neck sending tingles down my spine, and said “Flower, don't walk away from me, I'm not done talking.” Oberyn started moving one of his hands further south, dangerously close to my core, a small moan left my lips, feeling my arousal as he touched me.  _ Gods he is good.  _

I could feel his smirk against my neck as he said “Look Flower, we have come to an agreement, one that I will honor for the years to come. So why don’t we relax and make the most of what little time we have, hmmm?” That is when my common sense kicked back in, so I roughly grabbed his hand and stopped it from moving any further, turned to look at him. Taking a page from his book, I placed my hand on top of his crotch, I felt him immediately harden under my touch,  _ fuck, why is he so big? _

And looked into his eyes as I said “Look Martell, we have indeed come to an agreement, however that does not mean that I am yours, not even marriage will make me yours…. That is something you are gonna have to earn. You are gonna have to earn me.” Oberyn started closing the distance, once again, between our lips as he held onto my waist, _ not again Martell _ . 

I stopped him by placing my finger on his lips “My Prince, don't be so bold now, you have multiple lovers that would get very sad seeing you right now.” He just smiled and took my finger sensually in his mouth, making me wet and rub my legs together at his action,  _ oh he is very good _ . 

And so feeling bold myself, I took back my finger and leaned into him, a hand still on top of his growing cock, as the other made its way to the back of his neck. Making him lower his head so that my lips were just about gracing his ear, as I whispered "We will part ways tomorrow and not meet each other until the day we are to marry until then we are free to do, and fuck, whoever we see fit." I started to walk away from him, however, I decided to turn around out of curiosity. 

The look in his face was unreadable, was it anger or lust? A mixture of both? “And remember, my prince, you keep your end of the deal and I will keep mine. From this day till my last." With that, I left him in the gardens, alone with his thoughts. 

* * *

As I reached my chambers my face, I'm sure, was now as crimson red as the Lannister sigil. I was so flustered by the memory of his rough lips on mine, his hand near my core, and my own on top of his crotch.  _ Gods, what an eventful afternoon.  _

As I laid in my bed, with the crash of waves as my favorite noise in the background, I made a promise to myself “Oberyn, my prince, you can have all the lovers you wish but once we are married I'll make you desire no one but me. For I am a lion and you will hear me roar.”


	11. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played. 
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

**Davina’s POV**

It was the middle of the night when I heard the door to my chambers open, slowly I reached under the pillow for my dagger,  _ really? someone had to attack me the day I leave?!  _ I see the figure approaching my bed and once it is close enough I stand up and press the knife to its throat “Move, and I’ll slit your throat so deep, no one will hear you scream” “Easy Flower, it's just me”  _ what in the seven hells?! Oberyn?!  _

I take my dagger back, reach for my night table and turn on a candle, when there is light I’m greeted with a very smug-looking Oberyn “What in the glory of the seven are you doing here, in my chambers, in the middle of the night?!” he just starts laughing.  _ I might actually kill him. _ “I’m just here to help you fulfill your end of the deal.” 

_ What? I’m lost.  _ “What?... Oh right, the viper I have to wear. You could have waited until morning to give it to me Martell.”

“No, because we wouldn’t have had enough time, Flower. So let’s begin.” he says as he starts grabbing things from a bag,  _ okay now I’m really lost  _ “What?” I ask in utter confusion “Your tattoo of a viper.” 

I sneer my eyes at him, _ is he mad? _ “Are you mad? No, of course not, I’ll wear a necklace, or a ring, not a tattoo” he proceeds to give me a smile that I do not like “Tsk, tsk. That wasn't the deal”  _ he is mad, _ “Of course it was; you write me the letters, and you give me a viper to wear.”

“My exact words were `You will have a viper somewhere in your body, from this day, till your last.´ You’ll have it, not wear it. That was the deal Flower” _ fuck, the bastard played me. _ I just give him a sly smile and get closer to him,  _ hmm so this is how you wanna play? _

“Alright, turn around then” “Whatever for?” “You said somewhere, well I choose my back. So turn around” he still looks at me confused by my request *sigh* “I have to take my nightgown off and get under the sheets so that you can tattoo my back.” His eyes widened and his mouth dropped, nevertheless, he turned around.  _ Let's dance _ .

* * *

**Oberyn’s POV**

When I entered her chambers with the mission of giving her a permanent tattoo, I expected her to threaten me with a dagger, which she did, then completely refused me. However, I did not expect her to comply and ask me to turn around so that she could take her nightgown off. 

I’m lost in thought when I hear her say “Don’t you dare look, Martell. I’ll tell you when I’m ready” I hadn’t even thought of looking until now. I was having an internal battle, when the most amazing sound came from behind me “Aaaahhh, hmmm it’s chilly” Davina moans behind me and I started getting hard,  _ fuck, what are you playing at? _

There is shuffling in the bed and she throws her nightgown to the floor next to my feet,  _ gods this is going to be harder than I thought. _ “Okay I’m ready” with that I turn around and I’m greeted with the sexiest view in the seven kingdoms; Davina Lannister’s chest down on the bed, naked and looking straight at me with lust and mischief in her eyes. This is not helping my situation,  _ alright Flower let's dance.  _

I grab a medicine I got from the master to clean her body. “Where do you want it?” she proceeded to point to the small of her back “Here, make it small Martell” “It is going to hurt Flower, just try and refrain yourself from moving too much. It’ll be quicker.” She hums in approval and buries her face in the pillows. As I begin sticking the needle in her skin repeatedly, as deep as it goes, in order for the ink to stick, she moans and hisses under my touch,  _ fucking hell woman.  _

I work as fast as I can. Because I don’t know for how much longer I can restrain myself from taking her right here and now. I may not know shit about her, but her body is one to admire. Finally, I finish just as the sun comes out. “All ready Flower” *sigh* “Thank the gods, it was awfully painful to have you bury into me so many times”  _ fuck I’m going to explore. _ “Now it’s official, you lady Davina Lannister are one step closer to being mine,” the  _ only mine _ . 

I start making my way out, but turn to look at her ravishing body in the morning light “See you in a few hours Flower, and fair warning, you might be a little sore.” I send her a playful wink and exit. Once I was back in my own chambers I took care of my little problem, as I just kept picturing her belly down on the bed, remembering the sound of her moans, and the feeling of her lips against mine *sigh*  _ What are you doing to me, Davina? _


	12. Barefoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played. 
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

Oberyn was not lying, I was sore but had to hide it when I met with my family to breakfast, it was wonderful. We remesand on old adventures and mischief, laughed, and made promises. I had already told them that I had made arrangements for their presents and letters to arrive over the next few years, but them being Lannisters made me swear on it, again.  _ I’m going to miss them.  _

Right now I’m gathering the last of my stuff and I’ll be ready to leave, when I hear a knock “Come on in Brie!” thinking its Brienne I start my ramble “By the seven, are you ready? Do you have everything? Did you pack your spare armor? You asked me to remind you to pack it. Well if you didn’t we can just have another one made when we port in Bravos.” 

_ Wait, she isn't this quiet _ “Brienne?” I turn to look at the door and find myself face to face with Oberyn, looking rather amused by me, “Oh, Martell. Thought you were someone else.” 

He starts walking towards me and stops inches away only to grab me by the waist and turn me around, pressing my back against his torso, as he did in the garden. I’m about to protest when he speaks “How do you feel? Does it still hurt?” He is so close I can feel his hot breath on my ear. “It did hurt, but now I’m just a little sore. Elyn helped me apply the medicine you gave me in the morning and it is much better” he runs his hands down my arms and ends up hugging me from behind.

We just stay like that for a few minutes, breathing each other in, when I break the silence “You better keep your end of the deal Martell or I’ll tattoo a lion in your forehead when I get back” “Hm, and how would you know if I did or not?”  _ oh, he doesn't know I have birdies in Dorne, how sweet.  _ I turn my head so that I can look straight into his eyes and his hands migrate to my waist “You could call it; a woman's intuition.”

He then claims my lips, but this time it is not a hungry kiss like yesterday but soft and full of meaning,  _ gods _ , I am the one who breaks it “You should leave before one of my brothers finds you here”  _ stop your game Oberyn. _ “Just remember Flower, we have a deal” I scoff in return. “How could I possibly forget with this thing on my back for eternity” once he leaves I finish packing all the last minute things. 

* * *

“Davi let’s go, it's time”  _ yes, finally _ . I open the door and I’m greeted by my two brothers, ready to escort me to the gates, I walk between them and take Jaime’s arm. “You better take care of yourselves while I’m gone, you knuckleheads... Jaime, remember you can’t fight everyone, and Tyrion, don’t be such a smartass and you just might keep your head” we laugh and talk the rest of the way. In the courtyard everything is ready, Brienne, Elyn, and Tayta are already on their horses, and all of our remaining luggage is loaded. 

My father finally released me from a five-minute hug “My daughter, it is still not too late to back down”  _ he is adorable _ . “Father, this is my dream and I swear to you by the old gods and the new, I will come back” then I move to Cersei “With any luck I’ll actually be here for little Joffrey’s wedding” she grabs in her hand the necklace she gave me and says “I know you will. Lannisters always pay their debts, and you still owe me from this” we both chuckled as I give her one last hug. 

I move to the Martells “Prince Doran, we will meet each other again. And I hope we have more time to talk in the future, Prince Oberyn” the last part I said looking into his dark eyes. “Safe travels lady Davina” wished me, prince Doran. And Oberyn took my hand and kissed it softly. 

Looking back up at me he said “Remember; freedom and eternity. A deal” I smirk in return, knowing we are the only ones who understand and respond, “A promise”  _ Let’s pick up our dance when I come back. _ “Farewell Flower, be safe.”

I mount my horse and I take off my cloak, revealing my very scandalous dress, check if everything is ready with Brienne when Cersei interrupts "Davina Lannister, what in the hells are you wearing, and just where are your shoes?!"  _ ha, I was wondering how long it was gonna take her to notice that detail. _

"Sister, I'm about to embark on a grand adventure in Essos, where no one knows me" for drama's sake, I lift my arms into the air "I'm free for the next six years! And the Wall will melt before I ever wear those ridiculous dresses or shoes again!" I laugh loudly, start my race out the front gates, and exit Casterly Rock's grounds with my best friends at my side and an adventure in sight.

* * *

I’m finally on the deck of my ship, Lannisport is nothing but a dot in the horizon now. So it's only appropriate I speak with my crew now. From the top of the stairs, I look down “Trust is not easy to find in Westeros, everyone has a different agenda even if they belong to the same house. However, with the help of friends and family, I was able to put together the best crew in the whole bloody world. All loyal, honest warriors. But only to each other, and since none of us are married, we, my friends can explore the cities we port in fully, and no one will ever say a damn thing about it,” screams of excitement erupt at my statement. 

Once they calmed down, I resumed “Nine women, twenty men, and myself…. I chose a 30 men crew, for a boat capable of holding 45. Because, I want you to have some personal space, or we are all gonna end up killing each other within the first year. *chuckle* No, the real reason is… men this lovely boat will be our home for the next six years, let's fill it with memories. My father is a very generous man; we have an allowance for our travels, let's spend it, ship back what we buy, and spend some more. Let’s fill our home and hearts with wild adventures, and useless trinkets!” Cheers erupted, afterward everyone went back to work. 

I stare at the blue horizon with Brienne, Elyn, and Tayta by my side. Happier than ever, I take out the book with the number 1 and start writing -- _ Nyke rhaenagon bisa journey isse se ōños hen sīkuda, mīsagon īlva, se ivestragī īlva return lenton _ (I begin this journey in the light of the seven, protect us, and let us return home)-- 


	13. Braavos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played.
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

**Davina POV**

After a month at sea, we finally arrived in Braavos. When we arrived at the port, my father’s men were already waiting for us. “Lady Lannister, it's truly a pleasure to meet you. Now if you and your men would be so kind as to follow me. I’ll take you to where you will be staying,” and so we did. We arrived at a beautiful manor that had a garden right in the middle of it to separate the four buildings surrounding it.

“Your men will be staying at the sides, arrangements have been made so that they all are very comfortable in their stay. As for you my Lady, your chambers are in the middle building at the top floor, only the best for you Lady Lannister”  _ gods, he is such a kiss ass. _

However before I make way to them, I turn to my men, “Get settled in, we will all dine together, non negotiable. Henry, I’m talking to you” the men laugh at my comment, well if Henry had it his way the man would already be miles away exploring the city like a lone wolf, he always prefers his own company like any good northerner. “Yes my Lady, I’ll be there” “Good. Now show me to my oh so marvelous chambers” this a say with a hint of mockery, one my men pick up on and start to chuckle. 

My chambers are situated right above the dining space and have a great view of the city, “This is it, my Lady, the servants are very capable and will look after your every need”  _ ah, he is finally gonna leave _ *smirk* “Well, this is beautiful like you said. Now, sir, you may leave. However, when you report back to my father please do tell him that if I find another of his men meddling in my journey, I will cut off all communication with him.” _ you can't control me here father. _

Once I turn to look at the messenger he is looking sickly pale “M-m-my lady, I fear I don't understand what you mean, I’m sim-”  _ agh fool, _ I cut him off abruptly “Sir do not insult my intelligence, I know Tywin Lannister sent you to report back on me, so do your job and report back to him along with my message. And for your own good, I better not see you again. Do you understand?” 

I take a seat by the window and await his answer, he looks sick, nevertheless he responds “Of course Lady Lannister, I’m terribly sorry. Enjoy Braavos”  _ oh I’m planning on it. _

After a courtesy, he leaves my chambers just as the last of my, and the girl's language arrives. Immediately Edlyn and Tayta begin putting everything away, and Brienne does the same in her chamber, however, all I hear is the clash of metal,  _ by the seven, how many weapons did the woman bring?  _

* * *

**Oberyn POV**

After three weeks we made it back to Sunspear and I finally got to see my girls again. Obara and Nymeria are my number one priority, I never understood the love of a parent for his child, but after Obara was handed to me, and she held my finger in her little hand I understood. I would kill the King himself to protect my daughters. 

So I’m in the gardens watching as they play when I feel Doran sits next to me, “Brother, you’ve been ignoring me since we left Lannisport. Are you? Or are you not gonna tell me what happened with Davina that afternoon?”  _ for fuck sake _ . 

“Fuck off Doran, whatever might or might have not happened between me and her is none of your business.” “Come on Oberyn, do you think I’m a fool”  _ yes _ “Well..” he lifts his hand and silences me “Don’t answer. *sigh* it's just that the morning she left, gods Oberyn I could've cut the tension in the air with a knife” 

_ She is something else isn't she?, wait no no no _ “Look brother you want to know what happened. Fine then, we talked and struck a deal and the next day she left… Sure I messed with her a little and she with me nothing else”  _ she was good, _ Doran looked clueless “What do you mean you messed with her?” He is not gonna like it, so fuck it “Yeah, I teased her she teased me with her glorious breasts and I gave her a tattoo. But like- ”

“You gave her a tattoo!”  _ haha he looks pissed _ , “Yes, I claimed my property in advance” “Oberyn she is not a thing, she is not property, she is a girl” like hell she isn’t “Look brother you take care of your son and don't meddle in my life... And fuck yeah she is my property, that is what marriage is you imbecile, nothing less nothing more.''  _ Marriage is a transaction. _

After I left Oberyn and my daughters for the day, in my chambers I just can't get her out of my head. Those lips, the way her tiny body felt pressed against mine, her moans and grunts as I tattooed her back.  _ Shit _ , I get hard just remembering that night and in the morning her ass pressed against my cock, teasing me. Gods, she was good but at the end of the day, it was just a game of seduction. 

She didn’t buy it, didn’t get to fuck her, so it wasn’t much of a success. I don’t know why in the fuck I was so headstrong in claiming her as mine. I know I won’t ever love her…. yet no one, but I will please her, that is my promise to you, Davina.  _ You are mine, Flower. _


	14. Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played.
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

As I instructed last night, my men are all present to breakfast together, now rules “Men, I’m the kind of woman that greatly enjoys her freedom, however short, so I have but two rules; First and most important, we will breakfast together every single morning until we are back in Westeros. I don’t give a rat's ass about what you do in the day, we are free to act like it, just show up in the morning.”

Let that sink in while I serve my tea, “My lady? If I may, why do you wish to see us every morning?”  _ ugh so formal _ , “Tommy, we are not in Casterly Rock anymore, don’t be so formal, here I’m a friend. And to answer your question, I want to know that you are all still alive, and to trade stories. Know one another, on a different level than Lady and sailor.”  _ I want to forget who I am when I’m with my men.  _ “The second?”  _ ah, Henry so impatient. _

“My second rule, Henry, is simple… Don’t get caught and don’t get killed” At this, they laugh knowing how some of them can be idiots, by idiots. “My lady, how many men do you want as your escorts?”  _ haha, of course, you would ask _ “None Brienne” “What?!” oh she doesn't look happy “I don´t need an escort, I can protect myself” the table went completely silent. 

“My lady you can’t be serious. At least two of us should stay close by during the day”  _ sweet Tommy _ “As I said, I don’t need it, but do as you please. I am going to the market” When I was leaving the manor, after some hush voices I could tell two of them were following me and the girls.  _ Stubborn boys they are.  _

* * *

Three moons went by in a peaceful manner, breaking fast with the men has become on of my favorite things, they can do such idiotic things when let loose, even so, I can still tell two of them shadow me every day, I won’t tell them I know, however. After today's shopping spree for gorgeous dresses we were in my chambers getting ready for bed “Elyn, could you prepare a trunk for me, about a month's worth of clothing.”  _ I have some people I want to meet. _ “What do you mean? Are we going somewhere?” Elyn had such a confused look it caught the attention of both Brienne and Tayta. “I am. You are not.” 

“Explain.” “Well Brienne, we are gonna be in Braavos for fifteen more moons, I want to make new allies” Tayta is the one that speaks up “For your father?”  _ gods no _ “No Tayta, for me. Davina Lannister also needs connections, especially after I move to a dessert” _ I need people on my side, not my fathers nor my husband, mine.  _ “I’m taking Henry, Tommy, and Toko with me. We leave for Lorath in the morning” Elyn once again, a confused girl “Why them and not us?” sigh “Elyn you have to start putting more attention; Henry is a northerner and our best fighter, Tommy is a great company and knows the duties of a handmaiden, and Toko is my head birdie.” 

“I never did understand how Toko came into the picture” Brienne you've never understood how my birds work “I got the idea of birds from Lord Baelish, Tommy is from the Baelish Keep. That is where Littlefinger controls every bird in all of Westeros. I met Toko in the market as a beggar boy and turned him into my very own spy in the Keep”,  _ one of my brightest moments _ . “But we are nowhere near the Eyrie?” “No Brienne, but we already have loyal birds inside that report everything back to me. He is coming to get me even more birdies.” 

“Brilliant, so you have birds inside Littlefinger’s bird Keep. The level of manipulation is astonishing ”  _ haha _ “Why thank you Tayta, I do my best. One thing my father has never realized is that knowledge is more powerful than an army.” 

* * *

After a very successful trip to Lorath, the boys and I were back in Braavos, but the task was not done. I still have about a dozen meetings with high merchants in the following months to discuss a partnership.  Toko was wonderful, servants of every household answer to me now, that as all others will report to our hub in Pentos and later all relevant information will be sent to me in Sunspear, the perfect plan. 

Currently, I’m walking in the city with Tayta. “So tell me, Davi, how did you get so many merchants on your side?” smirk “Well, the dresses certainly help a lot. But it's quite easy to decipher what they want, men are simple; a wink, a compliment, a promise of a good word from a powerful Lady and I have their favor.”  _ simple beings they are. _

“Favor? Is that all you wanted from them? I thought you were making deals.” “I was, I am. It's a long process, at the end of our journey, my goal is to have a network of the most powerful and influential men in Essos. They will know who I am, they will respect me, and when the time comes, when I become a princess of Dorne, they will answer to me.”  _ Strategy my darling is so much more than a battle plan _ “So your goal in this journey is to make allies in Essos? Wasn’t it about curiosity and freedom?” _ that is what I told my father _ “It is about all those things, but I have to protect myself? Why have enemies, when you can have friends?”

“I still don’t understand.” “One day you will Tayta, just trust me”  _ one day  _ “Your mind works in mysterious ways Davi, that is why I and the crew will follow you to the bloodiest battle without the wink of an eye” _ I pray to the Stranger it doesn't ever come to that.  _


	15. Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played.
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

Time flies in this city, between meetings with the lords and exploring the city with the girls, three more moons have gone by much quicker than expected. The men seem to be enjoying themselves as well, with stories like one chasing a beautiful woman throughout the city, or getting in street fights and fleeing the scene. Today is one of the rare days where I’m on my own. I’m on my way to visit the small sept in the heart of the city to thank the gods. And so, no one is shadowing me today, for privacy I suppose, you don’t ever mess with someone in prayer.

However, three blocks ago I came to realize that someone is following me, and I'm sure it is not one of my men. 

_ Stay calm Davina it may be nothing. _ That is what I thought when I stopped to sketch an old couple dancing in their balcony to a musician in the street, but the figure was still there when I entered the sept. “My god, Father. I come in good faith to thank the seven for gracing me with such a life, I will do my best. Oh, Crone, I hope you let me see a glimpse of my future, did I do good? Mother, Stranger I plead you keep looking out for me and my crew. I offer today a basket full of rich fruits and golden tokens.” 

_ What kind of monster spies on someone while they are praying?  _

As I made my way out of the sept I grabbed my dagger from under my skirt. Stay calm and go back to the manor,  _ fuck _ there is another hooded figure blocking the bridge,  _ fuck the other way then.  _ My chest suddenly became ten times heavier, they are trapping me, or leading me somewhere to attack me.  _ For fuck sakes the one day my men decide not to shadow me _ . 

I was right, _ they have me cornered _ , there is only water behind me, and the next black and white building is too far away to make a swim for it. “Well hello gentleman, do you need something. Maybe some coin or a prayer to the gods?”  _ Six?! They are too many for me _ “We already have a god, the one true god”  _ oh he speaks _ “The Lord of Light, respectfully so, then seeing as we serve different gods, I’ll take my leave” 

As I’m walking away from them, one reached to grab my forearm as I took my dagger and sliced right under his armpit, rendering it useless. The other five charged at me, as I slid one’s throat I saw another had a bag to put over my head,  _ not today sweetheart _ . I broke into a run, _ I’ve gotta get somewhere crowded, it'll be easier to slip away _ . Yes! One more turn and I can-  _ fuck _ . Another one was waiting for me, knocked the dagger out of my hand, and proceeded into covering my head with a god’s awful smelling bag, while I tried to scratch his eyes out, but they ended up tying my hands and carrying me onto… a boat?

My intent on an escape was rather pathetic, but in my defense, my weapon of choice is a bow, it provides distance. Even if my father allowed Jaimmei to teach me some basic skills with the sworn, hand on hand combat was always forbidden. So, yeah scratching was my go-to move. “Boys? How about we talk about this, I have friends. If you need permission to smuggle something in the city, I can get it for you. Or is it that you truly need some coin, how pathetic to use this method but out of pity I can still give you some, remember I offered…”

_ What is the northern fuck.  _ “For fucks sake, are you mutes? Do you belong to one of those weird sex cults were mutism is considered hot?”  _ Ugg, what a truly disturbing thought _ . *shriek* Suddenly I’m over some vulgar man’s shoulder “Oh how truly disgusting, see here I will have you all killed by the next moon if you lay one more bloody hand one my body! Put me down, you repugnant creature.” And he did, landed flat on my ass though, but the mask came off. 

“What in the hells- … Johna?” Oh, my gods, no he can’t possibly,  _ this is a trick _ “Hello Davina, I’ve missed you” _ nononononono.  _ I was reaching to him, yearning to touch my beloved again, Johna _ , could it possibly be you? No.  _ “Who are you and how in the hells are you doing this? Because I know for a fact that Johna is dead” _ saw it myself. _ And if this day wasn't weird enough already, the man in front of me… _ took off Johna’s face!!! Face? Wait, I know this story.  _ “You are the faceless men, from the House of Black and White” however the man didn’t seem surprised that I knew of his world,  _ but how? _

“You are night tales to frighten children- No, the rumors in the city, the lords telling me to stay away from the sept… so close, but still-” “Who are you talking to, girl?”  _ shit, said it out loud, game time.  _ “Interesting, so very interesting” Completely dismissing the faceless man, I take my seat on the edge of a small fountain in the middle of the room, where we are… alone “You are real, the faceless men, master assassins, minions of the Faceless god. No name, no love, no belongings, no face” to this the statue man just nodded in agreement “Fascinating. Well, man why am I here?” His whole demure changed all of a sudden, a smile as unsettling as my father’s crept onto his face. 

“A man has a message from the Faceless god Davina Lannister… he wants me to teach you.”

* * *

Later that night… in journal number 2 -- _ qilōni emagon bona iā naejot se Lentsīkudo sagon sīr eventful, ao ūndegon skoros massitas iksin bona se mēre tubis ñuha valītsossa daor naejot nyke (who would have thought that a simple visit to the sept could be so eventful, you see what happened was that the one day my boys decided not to follow me...)-- _


	16. Jaqen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played.
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

Jaqen H’ghar is a very demanding teacher, yes I accepted his training. Who wouldn’t? He is a member of the world’s deadliest organization, a faceless man, has never been caught and is rarely defeated. My days here in Braavos have gotten increasingly exciting, with training and my men finding new ways to get themselves in trouble. As for the girls; Brienne has spent many moons meeting with a master that is making her “the finest sword in all Essos”, Elyn and Tayta as close as ever pass their days outside meeting new people and enjoying being away from court.

Brienne and Henry were not very happy when I told them how I came across Jaqen but after they calmed down they were excited for me, having a master even if it is only for four more moons has been an adventure. Meetings with the lords are over, all on my side, as expected. Toko has been enjoying himself gathering birds all over the city, he has the talent to spot the best ones in almost every household. 

The training was especially hard today but Jaqen said he had a mission of sorts for me. So I’m currently waiting for his return, resting by the sacred waters inside the House of Black and White (the fountain I mentioned last time). When a girl around my age came barging through the doors of the “face room” followed by H’ghar,  _ this is going to be an interesting conversation.  _ “Davina, a man has brought this girl to teach you a lesson of honor and obedience. The girl broke the sacred oath of our god and fell in love. Morgana a disgrace to the faceless men” 

“Alright, what does that have to do with me?”  _ I have a feeling I won’t like the answer  _ “This is the god’s and a man's final lesson… Morgana was blinded by love so the god blinded her as punishment”  _ oh holy fuck _ “Learn to see by not seeing” He splashed me with the sacred waters and it all went dark. “Davina, learn to see with the disgraced girl and the god will give you your eyes back”  _ this is fucking fantastic, just perfec _ t.

And now she speaks “Well you know my name, this is my final punishment from the god and then I’m free. So let’s start”  _ free? _ “How am I supposed to move around? Let’s start there”  _ this is going to be interesting  _ “Easy Davina, you don’t wear shoes, feel the ground, and where the people are. Hear their breaths and see if they lie. Conquer this and win you always shall” 

_ Fuching fantastic, I got myself a teacher that rhymes _ . Here goes nothing “Let's start then”

* * *

Two moons have gone by since Jaqen took my sight, and I'm getting really good at fighting. Walking was the first whole month. I’ve never heard Henry and Mordred my two northerners laugh so gods damned hard, watching me stumble from place to place trying to learn how to “see with my feet”. At the same time, I never had heard Brienne scold me so hard for getting myself into this mess, but it is amazing all I have learned to walk and function like a normal human; feeling where people are around me, paying more attention to their breathing if they are nervous or lying has suddenly become much easier to determine. 

Also learning a lot about Morgana in the process, it turns out she was sold into the House of Black and White as a child and when she was old enough to be outside on her own she met Blue, the love of her life she says, love at first sight.  _ The irony of her punishment for loving someone _ . 

“Jaqen and the god found out that we were going to elope. So the day before we were meant to leave I was called to help collect a new face… when I got to the face room it was Blue on the table. My beloved was dead because he loved me and he gave me a name, and so the god blinded me like love before him, kept me serving him for a year before you came along and after you get your sight back, I will be free” that is her story. However today in training I could not shake the feeling that she has no clue of how the world works and how she will survive it,  _ she's never really seen it quite literally _ “Morgana, join me” 

I felt her breathing stop like her wooden staff midair “What? Why would you want me?”  _ why not _ “You are a very talented assassin I could make good use of you back in Westeros. And I’ve come to like you as a friend” _ a very closed off friend but still  _ “You’re sure you won't regret bringing me along with Davina?” “My darling Morgana, I thought you would have figured it out by now. I don’t do anything without considering all the best and worst scenarios. Why have enemies when you can have friends?… so will you come with me or not?”...“I would be honored My Lady” 

“Finally the girl has learned” _ Oh fuck, I did not see him  _ “Is that good, will the man give me my sight back?”  _ either he does or I’m burning the place down _ “Yes, the god wanted you to learn to see people and their many faces, now drink” he did not have to tell me twice about that one, and Jaqen in a different face appeared before me “I’m back, you have been a great teacher but you could not have done that at a more perfect time, Morgana we live in a fortnight to Pentos” 

As I made my way to the front doors, Jaqen gave me a final warning and valuable lesson "Davina and Morgana, you are alive thanks to the goodwill of the Many Faced god, so remember your oath about who taught and blinded you..."  _ devoted Jaqen how could I possibly forget  _ "Who taught us? Easy... no one." I stopped once I reached the door and turned to my teacher, 

"Before I walk out those doors, remember the man that westerosis are much more stubborn and loyal than you think, should you ever want to take another pupil from my home, shall one even seek your training? Be warned, it is not easy to forget; our words are sacred, our families are temples, and our names we will defend to the grave."

_ \-- Nyke vēdros naejot admit ziry yn tolī leaving Lenton Zōbrio Timpe, nyke sepār mirre pendare skoros Ōbryn might sagon doing, ziry iksos issare tolī than iā jēdarī se ñuha birdies haven't reported mirros interesting. Ēza ziry honored hen deal? gōntan ziry emagon iā saelie riña? lī ziry pendagon yno? doru-borto, nyke gīmigon, non se less. Nyke pendagon (I hate to admit it but after leaving the House of Black and White, I just kept wondering what Oberyn might be doing, it's been more than a year and my birdies haven't reported anything interesting. Has he honored our deal? Did he have a third child? Those he think of me? Stupid, I know, none the less... I wonder)-- _


	17. Pentos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played.
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

"Men that right there are Pentos, beautiful ports, great wealth, and I hear that they have the best cheese in the world. However, we will only be staying six moons. It is constantly under attack by this group of savages known as Dothraki. Other than that you know the rules, enjoy." I am not risking my men's safety and I also have no interest in meeting one in battle.

Now we are in port, unloading our luggage while our purchases from Braavos stay safely in the ship. The job is not so luxurious but my men take rounds watching over the ship every day, Brienne and Mordred coordinate that. Also, Morgana looks extremely pleased to be on firm land again, Tayta seeing her as well said "I take you didn't like being at sea Morgana, does it move too much for your liking?" _ haha, she wouldn't let go of the rail the entire time she was on deck. _

"Don't mock me Tayta, it's just hard to see when it is only wood and water... and yes I don't like that it is constantly moving" I was about to turn around and tell the men to start loading everything and go to the manor, but instead I'm greeted by a man with a beard and belly of a drunk "You are new here beautiful before you go get the man in charge, let me tell you I am a very wealthy man and will compensate you greatly for one night" What?!  _ A night with him?! _ a look of pure disgust appeared on my face, but his gods’ forsaken smirk remained. I instead decided to walk away before I lose my temper and have him killed.

The minute I walked away he reached and grabbed my arm,  _ what filth _ "Get your filthy hand off of me or I'll have it removed" with this, three of my men turn to watch the scene and flank me, as the man releases my hand "Pardon me. Let me introduce myself girl; I am Magister Kola Mik I'm here inspecting a shipment of the finest cheese in all of Pentos when I saw you gorgeous, so you see that I can pay for you" he turned to Henry who was getting red and shaking with anger "You dog, goes get your master so we may talk business" _ did he just offered to pay for me?  _

Henry had enough of his disrespect and immediately unleashed and pointed his sword to the pig's throat "You will address our Lady with respect you filthy merchant. Now get on your knees and apologize to her before I cut your arm off,"  _ good boy Henry. _

_What a disgusting creature,_ this is not how I expected the day to go "Your lady? Is she not the ship's whore?" _You sick fuck, whore?!_ I raised my hand and held back my men from cutting his head off "Well magister you are without a doubt this city’s richest pig, you half-witted filth. You call yourself a magister when you can’t even tell that you are in the presence of a noble lady from the High Houses of Westeros. There are few things I hate, one of them is ignorance and incompetence, however, it is a beautiful day so I will give you a single warning to never cross my path again… Henry cut out his left eye" _so disrespectful,_ the magisters eyes practically fell from shock, and tried to escape but Mordred held him down as he screamed bloody murder when Henry’s sword swooshed down _._

Now Brienne is at my side, hand on sword, as is the attention of my 30 men. The magister is shaking where he kneels, grabbing his bleeding face. Brienne takes charge seeing my rising anger and Henry’s murderous stare "Sir, it be wise to step out of the way and allow our lady to settle in. You will hear her warning and take it to heart, because she may not be as merciful next time" and he does,  _ good I was getting annoyed _ . 

* * *

Two moons have gone by since we arrived, Pentos is a wealthy city. I'll give them that. However, I find it fascinating that their prince, their ruler, is chosen by the merchants, it is not about birthright or killing for the throne it is about popularity. Even more so he can easily be assassinated under the orders of the Magisters, of course, I knew that when I met Illyrio, nonetheless he was rude which I didn’t appreciate. Magister Tollus, however, was much more educated and asked me for tea, later on, he invited me to the Prince’s birthday banquet, this will make business much easier. 

I’m currently getting ready for said banquet, Elyn doing my hair, and Tayta taking care of my feet, they have to stay pristine especially since I’m always barefoot. Brienne, however, is sulking in a corner not happy with my decision of bringing Toko as my guard and not her or Henry “Brienne will you stop sulking, you’ll get wrinkles.” “Do you honestly think I care”  _ obviously not _ , “Then say whatever you have to say” _ she can be so difficult sometimes. _

“Toko is a bird, not a guard, someone more qualified should be protecting you tonight”  _ agh _ “Brienne you are going to bruise my ego. I’m perfectly capable of protecting myself, or have you forgotten all my years of training or my teacher back in Braavos? Not to mention I’ve survived court and my sister” _ both scarier situations than the open sea. _ Tayta finished my feet and as she reached for my dress she said “Davi is right Brienne, besides she needs Toko in that banquet with her. We need a bird hub here in Pentos so that they can report back to Tarth and then to us in Sunspear”  _ at least you understand Tayta _ .

“Elyn, grab me my daggers please” since leaving Lannisport strapping daggers to my inner thigh has become part of my everyday dressing. “Tayta is right Brienne, you know the plan just go with it. Besides I’m a guest why would they even consider attacking me.” and I’m off with Toko in my shadow, as a Lady you can never truly escape court affairs after all. 

* * *

Now that Toko and I are at the entrance it is time for our game plan “Remember Toko, don’t worry about me and go mingle. Get me my birdies and an especially good one to report back to Daria in Tarth” and so we split up once inside. I am not alone for long though, Magister Tollus finds me “My Lady, I’m pleased you could join us in the prince’s celebration. Here let me introduce you to the other Magisters” and so we walk to a group of six men, all fat. 

_ Seriously just like Robert, why do men in power always overdo it when it comes to food and all?  _ “Friends, this is the ever-gracious Lady Davina. She is here for a short while… My Lady, this group right here are the men who truly hold the power in Pentos” they are so open about their power, fools that turn them into easy targets. 

The afternoon flowed smoothly into the night, talking these men up is very easy, just compliment their skills in the marchet and ta-fucking-da a puppy. From time to time I would see Toko smiling at some of the servants and slipping them a small bag of silver coins, that is how I get my birdies, and their loyalty,  _ information, and power are not free, and yet it is such a small price to pay for control. _

Yet another fat man approached me just as I was leaving with Toko “My Lady, I didn’t get a chance to speak with you, how about I arrange for you to come over for tea?”  _ Who in the hells are you? _ Toko sensing my confusion nodded my way “That would be lovely Sir….” “Magister Illyrio Mopatis my Lady.”


	18. Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played.
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

Once back in the safety of my chambers with the rest of the girls, Toko starts his report “Wonderful news, my Lady, I met a really interesting water boy the other day in the market and again today. It turns out he is a squire in Magister Grant’s household” Grant? Oh right “Yes, the quiet one. He seemed interesting, with the ‘I know everything’ kind of demure. Continue” Toko starts ginning like a mad man or Tyrion on his second bottle of wine.

“The man we met at the very end, my Lady, you should really take up his offer of tea”  _ he looked like a pervert, _ “Why? What did you learn about him, Toko?” ever so dramatic, he whispered, “I learned that Magister Illiryo Mopatis is housing two young nobles. A boy and girl, they rarely leave the state together, and when they do is only the boy never her. And the best part… they have white hair my Lady” I gasped so hard air completely left my body,  _ by the seven. _

“Oh gods, could they be… Targaryen children?”  _ this just got much more interesting.  _

* * *

_ \-- Tolī toko se tayta gōntan mirri… bona issi Targaryen; timpa ōghar se melkasta laesi syt se riña. Īles bē tolī easy, ēdas issare īlva sūmar tubī iksis jāre naejot sagon olvie interesting (After Toko and Tommy did some digging around… I’m certain that they are Targaryan; white hair and purple eyes for the girl. Finding profe had been our priority and it was almost too easy, tea today is going to be fairly interesting)-- _

At the moment I’m getting ready for tea, Brienne, as always had something to say about my activities. “I don’t care what you say, Davi, you are my friend and Henry is going with you. You expose yourself too much, you need a guard, not a bird”  _ Are you shitting me? _

“I’m really getting tired of your mistrust and comments Brienne. Don’t insult me by saying that I need protection, that I expose myself too much because maybe you’ve forgotten but I’ve survived court, my sister, my father's archery lessons, being blind while training, ask Morgana it was everything but easy. And bloody hells, I don’t know… I’m not an idiot!” She actually looked downwards at my rant,  _ hells I’m not don't. _

“You have been my friend for a long time, I met you shortly after meeting Toko and Tommy in the Eyrie but as I am a high born lady, I will no longer be disrespected by the likes of you. You may see me as weak because I can’t wield a sword like you, and I like wearing dresses, Brienne don't ever forget who I am again because the day you do, is the day you lose my favor and friendship,”

With that I grabbed my dagger and walked out the doors, not giving her a second look. Henry and Mordred were already waiting for me by the carriage,  _ if you had been a little more patient I would have told you who I was taking, you stubborn woman _ . “Ready my Lady?” Mordred asked as he helped me into the carriage. “Yes. Let's go meet some dragons boys” 

* * *

I have to admit, Magister Illiryio’s state is quite beautiful and private, _ perfect to hide fugitives. _ We made our way to the garden and as we were sitting the boys disappeared into the shadows,  _ northerners are not keen on attention apparently, at least not my northern men _ . My conversation with the magister was like any other, a whole lot of him bragging of his accomplishments and me acknowledging them. After a few smiles and laughs, he was just where I wanted him, the dress was a great help with him, some men are no different from horny teenagers, _ revolting pigs. _

However before I could ask about his refugees he asked “My Lady, I just have to ask… did you really ordered your men to cut out Magister Mik’s eye, and later his left hand while he was asleep”  _ ah yes that filth from the docks, _ with the sweetest smile I answered “I did, he disrespected me in such a vulgar way that I had to teach him respect… however I did not know that someone attacked him at night”  _ although I have an idea as to who did it _ . 

Boring small talk continued between us for one more hour, I had to wait for the signal that Tommy had successfully flushed out of the state, the Targaryen boy. Knowing their ways, he is the educated one being a man and all, so I can’t have him recognize me for the sister of the man that killed his father. Mordred emerged from the shadows a brief second and nodded my way,  _ finally. _

“Magister now that we know each other better, I have a favor to ask… You see, I will be leaving by the next moon, and well I heard a rumor about your state, that you have a white hair girl living here?” His face lost color at me mentioning this, of course, I’m from Westeros and he knows, I know they are Targaryen “Uh-ahm they are just rumored my Lady, I never liked children and the ones I do have live on their own”

_ Nonono I am meeting the girl today. _ I in return to his denial stood up and very slowly, went around his chair making sure to touch his back, before leaning down to his ear “Please Illyrio, I’m a very curious girl… I just want to meet her before as I hear she gets married off to one of the Dothraki savages...”  _ fucking hells he smells like shit _ . I walked back to my chair, rocking my hips and leaned back, arms to my side so my chest is wide and open for his eyes to shamelessly watch. Furthermore, I reached over for a piece of cheese, and without breaking contact took a bite, making sure to let a little moan escape,  _ not hard to do this cheese is amazing  _ “Please, for me.”

His Adam's apple moved aggressively before “Alright, I don’t see any harm in two lovely girls talking over some sweets and cheese, besides I just heard that her brother is out.” He got up and grabbed my chin, his disgusting thumb stroking my lower lip.  _ I am going to be sick _ , instead of pulling away though I saw an opportunity and proceeded to lick his thumb, his eyes snapped away from my breasts back to my eyes, and with a soft smile, I said “Please Illyrio, go get her” He snapped out of the trance I had him in and went inside. 

*smirk* I cleaned my mouth with a big gulp of wine “Haha, gods I am really good, what do you think boys?” on cue they emerged from the shadow both visibly holding in their laughter, and Henry spoke “Very good my Lady? If you had asked him to give you all his wealth and then to cut his own cock off, he would have” _ of course he would have, I am that good.  _


	19. Daenerys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played.
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

Who would have thought that me, Davina of House Lannister, would be having tea and sweets with Daenerys of House Targaryen, a girl who doesn't even know who I truly am, she is only 5 years younger than her and yet she is as innocent as a child. “Illiryio told me you are Daenerys, is it alright if I call you Danny?” she looks so fragile “Yes it is quite alright. And you are Lady Davina… I’m sorry I didn’t get your family name” ha, nor has anyone in Pentos.

“Danny that is unimportant, I’m just a girl, and hopefully a friend. When I heard the rumors of you, your beauty, and the fact that you are getting married to one of those savages that live on this side of the world… well I just knew I had to meet you, and thought that you might need a fellow noble lady to talk to”  _ and I had to see you with my own eyes to prove your birth. _

She looked up to me and shyly answered “I mean no offense, but what would you know of my situation and how could you be my friend when I don't trust you”  _ HA! Trust, how naive _ I daily laugh at her answer “Hahaha, well for one; I’m on vacation from my busy noble life and family but once I go back home I have to marry a stranger, just like you. Also, let’s just say he isn’t exactly the dream man, so I can relate to a horrible marriage arrangement” She actually smiled at me, yet I saw nothing but sadness in her eyes “Maybe we can be friends… It’s just that, feel like I’m being sold and- ” “You are” 

She looked at me as if she was about to start crying “Sorry, that came out a little harsh. Look, Danny, we are women of noble birth, this kind of scenario is to be expected for us. To serve our family by marrying another, it is our duty to marry and bear an heir for the man they choose for us. We are being sold, however, if you are smart enough you can always turn it to your advantage” She looked to be really thinking of my words, sadness evident in her face, while I just took another piece of cheese to my mouth. 

Danny looked up at me with watery eyes “There must be another way to help our families, a different method to get an army or financial support from others. I just have to believe that we can choose, is that stupid of me? To hope?”  _ Hope? I haven’t heard that word in a long time _ . 

I took a deep breath and really thought of my answer,  _ she is way to fragile for the real world  _ “Well Danny I’m not going to lie, it is stupid to have blind hope that things will work out. You have to fight to get what you want, it doesn't matter if you are a queen or a whore, you fight to survive…. Look at it this way… The world is a perfectly oiled wheel… and we must all play our part… we must survive long enough to see the next round of men in power… does that make sense to you?”

She looked at me with those bright purple eyes,  _ they looked exhausted. _ “Yes it does make sense… yet I can’t, no, I refuse to see the world like you do Davina. I believe it is good in the world. I believe that by trusting and loving your family you can do anything”  _ pff, love is a joke. _

“You are so… good. Danny, I can’t see the world like that, because I’ve actually seen it… Just a word of advice, from woman to woman, about what you said earlier; to survive you have to win over people, especially men in power. Make them love you but never love them: trust is for the weak, love can destroy a person, and family can become your worst enemy. Never forget that, especially when you marry the savage.”  _ You are far too good, it's refreshing in a way to see someone love… love.  _

“Thank you, Davina, there may be some truth in your words, I appreciate your advice. It is just that I never got a mother or sister to teach me all that. To make my husband do everything I want is brilliant, men’s minds are easy to figure out… haha now I want to see you again and talk all day but my brother won’t let me. It is infuriating that I don’t have control over my future” _ silly girl, of course, you do, you just have to find your strengths and exploit them. _

“We might not be able to meet again Danny, but as someone that knows, take my advice to heart. You do have power over the minds of your followers and the cock of your husband. Use the goddesses gift to your advantage and you will survive, hells you might even enjoy it”  _ I know I do. _

“Now onto a more pleasant topic... Danny, will you let me draw you?” Mordred then stepped forward with my journal and pen in hand “Hahaha, of course, Davina… just make me look pretty” 

* * *

I decided not to go back to the state, instead, I’m making my way to the sept, I bought them a beautiful silver jewelry box as an offer. Henry and Mordred are waiting outside since they worship the old gods like everyone up north in Westeros.

“Maiden, goddess… this daughter of yours, she is as innocent as they come, truly she even blushed when she looked at my dress, and she believes in love like you. Please I beg of you to protect her as best as you can from the Stranger and the harsh future that awaits her… Warrior, I pray that you will grant her strength in the future, for I am no Crone and yet... I can feel the darkness and heartbreak that awaits her… she will suffer, I just pray she isn’t alone”

_ Daenerys of House Targaryen… may the gods be with you. _


	20. What are we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played.
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

We left Pentos’s port last night, right before we left however a messenger boy came running and shouting for Toko. He was one of our new birds here in Pentos, gave him a letter, and was on his way again. Immediately Toko handed it to me, but something in my gut told me to read it in my quarters, alone… _\--Oberyn has a third daughter, a two-year-old whose mother left her and went back to her home. Shortly after, a whore from right there in Sunspear gave birth to his fourth daughter five moons ago--_

Right now I'm on the deck overlooking the vast and beautiful sea, what an incredible shade of blue it had this morning, talking to myself “For fucks sake woman, you should not be this bothered by the news, I mean you knew he was a whore. Besides, don’t think for one second, that he kept his end of the bargain, and yet I have a fucking snake tattooed on my back… idiot, such an idiot.” 

It is going to take us a few more days to reach Tyrosh, but right now I don’t want to be around anyone. I locked myself in my quarters, took out my journal, and wrote about everything and nothing, all the time ignoring my friends pleads to tell them what is wrong,  _ how in the fuck should I know… I mean I’m angry and hurt but, why?  _

* * *

**Oberyn’s POV**   
Tyene and Sarella, my newest beautiful daughters. Funny how the gods blessed me, a whore of a man with four perfect daughters. Omara and Nymeria are already old enough to start their training in the art of war and death. My daughters may be precious to me but as bastards, I have to make sure they can defend themselves when I’m not there. 

_ What will my Flower think of them? Will she hate my daughters for being bastards? Will she accept them? Fuck why am I thinking about that, I don’t give a flying fuck if she accepts them or not, right?  _

“FUCK!” I punched the wall closest to me,  _ why is she in my head?! _ “Everything alright brother?” Doran walked in with Trystane by his side. “Yes, brother everything is jus fucking bloody fantastic” I heard him usher Trystane out of the room. “Unfortunately for you little brother I know you all too well, come take a walk with me into the gardens”  _ ugh fine. _

Doran as usual, being his peaceful self waited for me to speak first as we walk through the gardens “I am so frustrated brother, I have two new daughters, they are absolutely beautiful and get along perfectly with the other two… and yet all I can think about at night is her”  _ and I don’t know why _ . “Your daughters are beautiful, brother. They will grow up to be forces of nature like our dear sister… as for Davina Lannister being in your mind, do you think it could possibly be because you care for her?” what?!

“Are you mad?! Fuck no! I mean how could I possibly, brother I’m worried about your mental health right now. Not only do I know her for a total of two days but she is a gods damned Lannister”  _ nonono never _ , Doran started laughing at me and I nearly punched him right there and then “What in the hells are you laughing about Doran?!” the fucker kept laughing “Haha, I’m sorry brother but times like this I worry that you spend too much time fucking women and don’t know shit about understanding them or yourself, and your feelings”  _ what do feeling have to do with anything?! _ “What in the fuck are you rambling about?”  _ feelings my arse.  _

He looked me straight in the eyes and said “Think about it, you care. You care for the girl because for some odd reason you write her letters every night”  _ what the- _ “You seriously thought I don’t see you in the gardens every night writing, one day I picked one up after you passed out for all the wine you had, and it read ‘to my Flower’ I’m assuming that is her because you never cared for your daughters’ mothers they were just a good fuck” well not but- “You think of her because you care, and even though I know you will never admit it you miss her and wait for her return. You are yearning for her, looking for the day you marry and you can’t deny it because you would be lying to yourself”

After my talk with Doran today, I cannot by any means fall asleep. I’ve been looking at the ceiling for hours!  _ What if there is some truth in his words? What if- No, he is crazy, right? I could not possibly care for a Lannister girl how I know nothing about, other than the fact that she is a wonderful kisser, and her body fits perfectly under me… or how she is small but not too small, how she has that fire in her eyes, how she made me hard with her sweet soft moans when I tattooed her, how she is a seductress in every possible way, or how she doesn't put sugar in her tea and still thinks it is sweet…. stop!  _

_ Fuck, I do care… now what? _

* * *

**Davina’s POV**

“Davi? It’s Elyn, I brought you dinner”  _ what, dinner? _ “Yeah, hold on let me get the lock” Elyn stepped in with a tray of food and wine,  _ yes wine _ . “Thanks, Elyn, I didn’t even know it was late. I was so focused on my journal” fuck the journal, it was open and in the middle of my desk for her to see “Well let me see what did you draw, was it the Targaryen or - shit”

_ Shit indeed my friend _ , I don’t even know why or how even but in my journal was an almost perfect portrait of Oberyn Martell “Elyn get the rest of the girls, I’m going crazy” 

When everyone even got here, Brienne and I reconciled a week after the banquet. So with my best friends around me, I popped open my second bottle of wine “I have officially lost my mind, I don’t know maybe all those years of keeping up with Cersei and my father have finally left me broken and downright deranged, slightly sadistic and you know; fucked” Brienne spoke first “Alright Davi, be more specific. Why do you think you’ve gone crazy?”  _ I’ll show you why. _

I got up to get my journal from my desk but everything was in a different place,  _ shit I’m drunk _ “Hold on let me just see which of my desks is the real one… Aja!” I stumbled back to my bed and plopped down to rest my head in Tayta’s lap “I spent all day drawing Oberyn because for some fucked up reason I was actually sad when Toko gave me the news that he has TWO new daughters.” 

Everyone went quiet and Morgana being the voice of reason tonight failed and said “Elyn go to the kitchen we are going to need more wine… ladies what we have in our hands is no other than a drunken woman in love”

_ LOVE?! _ “Fuck you, Morgana! I’m not in love with Oberyn… right? Yeah, nope!”


	21. Ellaria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played.
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

**Oberyn’s POV**

Once more I find myself staring aimlessly at the ocean, thinking about her. What Doran said last week keeps haunting me, because maybe I do care for the Wild Lioness of Casterly Rock, she is fierce and beautiful. Furthermore, being the fool I am since that night in her gardens, I write to her almost every night and not once a week as we agreed.

“ _ My Flower; _

_ Once more I found myself thinking of you today. I was watching my two eldest daughters train with their chosen weapons… and I kept wondering if you will treat them right if you will see the amazing girls I do or just a couple of bastards. You are as clever as the rumors tell you to be a lioness, with this agreement of ours, every time I write a new letter you stick to my mind for days to end. The gardens have become my new favorite place, while I think of our little game, its view of the ocean, a recurring spot… and I wonder, do you think of me? if you do, is it in joy or regret for carrying my permanent mark on your body?  _

_ I know you will never read these letters, it would hurt my pride too much, so Flower… gods know why but, I miss you. _

_ Forever yours,  _

_ Oberyn” _

* * *

After my daily routine on the training grounds, a messenger boy told me some lady was looking for me in the east entrance. Not bothering to clean up I started making my way there, sword in hand since no one ever comes to the palace unannounced. 

_ Why is some nameless lady looking for me? _ I thought as I made the final turn to meet this-  _ holy hells… gorgeous. _ Before I stood the epiphany of beauty and sex, with flawless golden skin and eyes as dark and intriguing as mine “What is your name?” idiot, those were the only words that came to mind at the moment. 

She in return gave me a perfect smile and bow, making sure I had a great view to her chest “Ellaria Sand, my prince” after a prolonged and intense eye contact something clicked into place for me “Sand?”  _ the name of a bastard like my four daughters. _

Contrary to what I expected a bit of pride showed in her face at the name “Yes, bastard daughter of house Uller” she started walking closer, moving her hips in such an enchanting way as her lips came close to mine “I’m here to see if the rumors about the Red Viper are true”  _ hmm, naughty and bold. _

Grabbing the back of her neck with more force than necessary I brought her body flush to mine “Which rumors… the ones that promise death or pleasure?” a grin now took her face.“Neither, I search for a different promise, a promise to make the one that brings you the most pleasure your… paramour.”  _ what?! _

I pushed her away immediately “What kind of nonsense rumor is that? I’ve never made such promise”  _ besides I’m to marry a lion _ “I know that it is not true, however, we can make it true” I am beyond confused “What are you getting at, that I make you my paramour, you a bastard… never” 

She instead came closer again face inches away from mine “I offer but a challenge, if I bring you more pleasure than any other in your years… if you let me in my prince I can make you happy. Something that Lannister girl will never be able to give you”  _ Davina… _ “Just give me a chance” 

_ Maybe this way I will stop thinking about her for a little while, Ellaria looks like a very fun time  _ “One chance, however, make no mistake bastard… the minute I get bored you leave, and the paramour part of it all is completely out of the question. Do I make myself clear?” she planned a soft kiss just in the edge of my lips, smiling “I told you, my prince, it is a challenge… one that I will enjoy” 

_ Challenge or not, shit promise or not, it is just to take my mind off Davina. Just a distraction, Ellaria will be gone in a month or two. _

* * *

**Davina’s POV**

We are a couple of hours from making port in Tyrosh, I should be thinking about how I’m going to get into the parties, what new excuse I’ll give the lords as to why I cannot give them my name until the very day of my departure… instead, all I can think about is HIM. 

The news about the birth of two new daughters was not what upset me, if not the fact that it reminded me that he’s been with plenty of women in his lifetime… me, I have no experience, how will I please him and get him on my side if I’ve got no clue as to what I am doing. 

These thoughts haunt me every time I look at his mark on me. With my new wardrobe it is always in a display, and the stares multiply, they don’t bother me at all… no what bothers me is the reminder that he owns me, even if we are not married yet I became his property the minute my father accepted Prince Doran’s deal. 

The tattoo, his name is both constant reminders that I can make all the allies I want in Esos, I can have birded all over the world reporting back to me, and I can play the game of thrones behind everyone’s backs… yet I am still his property,  _ forever _ . 

_ Prince Oberyn Martell, Red Viper, Dorne’s whore… beloved, my warrior… treat me right, don’t make me your enemy.  _


	22. Tyrosh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played.
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

Tyrosh society works very similar to that back in Westeros, the minute me and my men settled into our manor in the wealthiest part of the city I received at least 5 letters from different ladies that wanted to know me over tea, well shit more snakes to deal with “They are beasts, all of them invited me the same day, is it a little game with the gossipers here; who gets to talk to the strange rich lady first?” the girls laughed at my comments.

I mean they are beasts, the first one I had tea with had at least 10 pounds worth of jewelry draping her body, to show her wealth to me. Like a goody-two-shoes of a wife, she got her husband after tea, so that we could talk business. 

_ They see money and they dive for it, not caring for their dignity, how pathetic, and a disgrace for women really.  _ Nevertheless, it made my life that much easier. That happened as well with the other four, currently at my last state, all week I’ve been doing this, and I am completely and utterly exhausted, minds take a lot more strength than hunting. 

“Yes Lord Amos, we are here for a whole year before we continue our journey” “How fascinating that a lord from Westeros left his daughter to travel the world, no offense I’ve only met a few yet they all seemed equally narrow-minded, very traditional”  _ you don’t have a clue _ . “So what do you think of our city Lady Davina?” your wife hasn’t let me see it bastard “I still don’t know Lor Amos, I’ve spent all week meeting the ladies of your society so I’m yet to explore”  _ and draw every rich street in it.  _

“Hahaha, yes the ladies do that every time there is someone new in town. Don’t tell my wife but every time she does this kind of thing I have to postpone a meeting, business or friends it doesn’t matter to her” I actually laughed with him, and he continued “What do you plan on doing once you are free of the gossip queens in the city?” His interest made me give him a genuine smile “Well, nothing very interesting. The same thing I’ve done in all the cities, draw them in my journal, experience the people, and perhaps run from a soldier or two”  _ haha good times with Brienne back in Pentos. _

“You know Lady Davina, I’m sure my wife already asked you but please do come to the ball that we are hosting in a fortnight. We throw the best and most luxurious parties in all Tyrosh, we even let some of our servants enjoy in a different room”  _ well that would never happen in Westeros, well maybe up north.  _ “If my men can attend as well I don’t see why not. That is very kind of you Lord Amos, I can tell you have a big heart. Apart from business with my family, I would really like to someday call you my friend” _ come on, bite _ “That day is today, Lady Davina even if you don't yet tell me your family name I can tell you are good of heart, and as a friend, I’m making you our guest of honor for the ball” 

_ Wow, that was easy _ “It would be my pleasure, Lord Amos” 

* * *

After tea with Lord Amos, I immediately escaped high society, again, and went to explore the city. It is quite exquisite, you can feel the wealth in almost every corner, in King's Landing there are beggars every couple of feet but not here.  _ Fascinating _ .

My two guards as usual in the shadows, thinking I don't notice them, are having a laugh while I sit peacefully on the edge of a fountain in the middle of what I can only describe as a flower market, it is beautiful.  _ I cannot wait to show this to Tyrion _ , he’s always known how to appreciate the simple things like flowers or a good wine. 

Out of nowhere a man comes crashing into my side, causing both of us to fall hard on the ground, me on a fucking puddle “Agh! You brute!” I turn to the idiot and found a pair of gorgeous blue eyes staring right back,  _ holy fuck _ … and then he was gone, running from a very angry looking baker. Seconds later my two guards helped me onto my feet, “Thank you, boys, grab my journal would you. I need to go back and take a bath” and all the way back I could not get those almost sapphire eyes out of my head,  _ hmm interesting.  _

As I was in my bath I explained to Elyn what had happened, “And he had the bluest eyes, Elyn, I’m telling you they looked like sapphires and -” she started laughing at me “What? Why are you laughing woman?” when she didn’t answer I splashed her with some water “Hahaha, fine I’ll talk… it’s just that you seem to be attracted to the brutes blue eyes”  _ attracted? _ “You are hallucinating my friend, as you said he is a brute and I only saw his face for a brief second furthermore he- Don’t laugh at me!”

We both broke into a fit of laughter,  _ I’m going to get you back Elyn _ “My sweet Elyn, if I’m so attracted to that man… then by the way you look at her, you are most definitely in love with Tayta” she stopped laughing and a deep blush appeared on her cheeks “I don’t know what you are talking about, my Lady…. I’ll go get you nightgown” she practically ran out,  _ hmm you so love her Elyn. _

* * *

The next day, breaking fast with everyone I saw fit to inform them of our new most generous friend “Men listen I have an announcement-” “You have officially gone mad” Mordred interrupted me, making the whole table laugh, northern men are a mystery to me “Haha, no Mordred unfortunately for the people of Dorne, I’ll go mad once I marry that whore of a man...” Now even I was laughing, Tayta clutching her stomach, Elyn with tears forming. Morgana however was not impressed at all, she still has this ludicrous notion that I somehow am falling for Oberyn,  _ crazy woman _ . 

“Back to the announcement, a new very generous friend is hosting a gala in a fortnight, that means a very fancy party Henry dear…” he just remained stoic, as always “And has made me the guest of honor, but it gets better… you are all invited as well” and now there was complete silence “What?” Tommy asked clearly confused, Laso also chimed in “Is this a prank my Lady? Because I’ve lived in Lannisport long enough to know that commoners are not invited to fancy events” 

_ My sweet boys  _ “No there are not Laso, however, we are not going to a party in Casterly Rock, but to one here in Tyrosh, Essos. Things are quite different, so are you all going to come or do I have to go alone?” silence, everyone with eyes wide as flies, until Toko answered for everyone “Fuck yeah!”  _ hahaha, I love that man.  _


	23. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played.
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

“Davi, I really don’t want to go. It is pointless, I’m still not over Blue, and besides who is going to pay any attention to some blind girl” oh, by the seven “Morgana I swear you are worse than Brienne, and that is saying a lot considering the woman refuses to put on a gods damned dress!” I looked back to Brienne still in a towel refusing to put on the dress I picked for her.

“Davina, I will not wear a dress, it looks ridiculous. I will just stay behind with Morgana, I also have zero interest in meeting a man tonight”  _ I swear I am going to kill her _ , Tayta being as frustrated as I am intervened “Fucking hells, it is not about meeting men Brienne, well for me it is, but it is also about going to a party with your friends enjoying ourselves and dancing. Now put the bloody dress on. Morgana you are also coming. That is final”  _ you truly understand me Tayta.  _

Elyn made a little hop to the other room and came back with their dresses “Good now that you are ordered to go by Davi and Tayta, Morgana you dress is a deep blue and very flowy. Brienne yours is very simple, but look we found this in the market, it still kind of states that you are a knight and a lady. Now move your buts and get ready while I finish Davi’s hair”  _ you are the kindest of us all Elyn.  _

When Elyn left to help Morgana get in her dress I could see Tayta’s eyes follow her with a certain glow in her eyes,  _ oh my _ “Tayta?” she broke her stare and turned to me “Hmm?” … “Since when do you have feelings for Elyn? And before you even think about denying it, remember that I see everything, including that glow in your eyes when you look at her” she started laughing and answered “Glow? I don’t know what you are talking about Davi”  _ well alright then, my next mission is making you admit your feelings, dear Tayta.  _ “Mhm, whatever you say”

* * *

When we arrived in the state all my men were giving me puppy eyes to let them go “Haha, enjoy yourself boys and remember our second rule, see you tomorrow morning…” and with that, all my men took off into their party with the rest of the servants at the back of the state. “Alright girls, dance dirty with someone for me will you? I have to go to the boring noble party” I started making my way up the main stairs towards the garden when I turned to them once more “Brienne, Morgana if I’m not satisfied with Tayta’s report tomorrow you are going to sleep with the boys for a whole week, have fuuuun”  _ that should encourage them to actually talk to people.  _

Lord Amos was waiting for me at the entrance looking very regal and might I say handsome “Ah, my guest of honor, you look beautiful Lady Davina” he kissed the back of my hand and started leading me towards the party “You are very kind Lord Amos, everything looks beautiful please give your wife my praise” _ praise for spending a shit ton of money _ . 

A couple of hours into the party I had already befriended the rest of the nobles, but there were just too many people and I needed air. I made my way deeper into the gardens when I saw a maid walk out from behind a gardenia patch looking freshly fucked,  _ how erotic to do it in the open. _ Shortly after her a man appeared and met my eyes with his bright blue one,  _ hold on those eyes. _

_ *gasp* _ “You! You are the brute that ran into me in the flower market” recognition flashed across his face “Ah, yes. I am deeply sorry for that by the way, I was on the run from a very angry father”  _ the baker, hu interesting _ “Yes the baker, I assume as our dear maid here you fucked his daughter carelessly. What did you take her in the middle of the kitchen?” he just smirked at me, and started moving closer “Yes, to both” _ oh my.  _

He smelled like sea and mint but was way too close so I started walking away deeper into the gardens. When I felt him follow me I continued “By the looks of you I will go ahead and assume that you are here with the generals of the Second Sons” he reached my side, gracing my arm with his “You are correct again, my Lady. Someday however I will be a general, not just a captain and a pretty face for them to rail up investors of gorgeous noble ladies, like yourself”

_ Ha! What a flirt  _ “How bold of you sir, to speak so freely to a noblewoman” he stood right in front of me and looked me top to bottom, his eyes lingering on my breasts “I acknowledged your beauty, I joined the Second Sons because I fight for beauty”  _ fight for beauty, he’ll die young _ . I sidestepped him and continued “Beauty? Like the baker’s daughter? Then tell me, why do it? why ruin her chances of marriage? why not just pay for a whore?” with that he grabbed onto my shoulders, turned me around, and said “The gods gave men two gifts to entertain ourselves before we die: the thrill of fucking a woman who wants to be fucked, and the thrill of killing a man who wants to kill you”

The way his mind seems to work is incredible “I beg to differ, Sir, I consider the gifts of the gods to be the;  the thrill of killing your enemy without getting blood in your dress , and the thrill of fucking a man that wants to fuck you” he started closing the distance between our faces until I put my fingers on his lips stopping him mid-air “Of course, the second one being with my future husband and whoever comes after. Until then good sir, have a splendid night” he looked positively shocked, as I walked I turned to him for one last question “What is your name Sir?” a smile reached his blue eyes and with a seductive tone “Daario… Daario Naharis” With the last smile I walked away, back to the party. 

_ Something tells me this one be the last I see of you Daario Naharis. _


	24. Hungover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played.
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

It's the morning after the party and half of my men look like death “Haha, by the looks of you I’m going to go right ahead and assume the party was to your liking. Toko does tell me how it was, not even Henry can open his eyes” I heard him grunt in the distance, Toko smirked and turned to me “Well yes my Lady, it was a great party… with a grand supply of wine and ale.” _haha they are so hungover._

“That is good to know… what about you girls? Tayta did you and Elyn have a good time? What is the report on Brienne and Morgana?” Tayta also looked like death but she still smiled when I mentioned Elyn, _ uuuu did something happen between the two of them?  _ “It was a very interesting night Davi… both Brienne and Morgana socialized, someone even took Brienne out to dance more than once” Brienne like Henry grunted and glared at Tayta “Oh hush Brienne, I asked Tayta… soooooo, was he cute?” she just got up and walked away,  _ rude _ . 

I was about to ask Tayta about what happened with Elyn when a servant girl approached me “Pardon me my Lady, but lieutenant Daario Naharis is at the front gates asking for you”  _ Daario? How did he find me this easily?  _ I got up and walked to the door where he stood looking like a true military man with a sword by his side. 

“Lieutenant, this is a surprise” he shamelessly looked at my body and with a big smirk and said “Where are you going with a quiver my Lady? You are missing the bow, you know that right?”  _ asshole _ . I started to walk away when he ran in front of me. 

“I’m sorry, just teasing you… but it is a good thing you have one because I’m taking you to explore the island”  _ explore? _ “Is that a question or a command lieutenant?” … “A little of both” “Well then how disappointing for you, I take orders from no one” a perfect smirk came to his face “Then my Lady, it is a request, a plea if you would”  _ hmm, why not? _ “Very well, wait here” 

This should be interesting, the girls were in out chambers also getting ready for the day “Girls I’m going to go explore the city with Daario, I’ll see you at dawn” I grabbed my bow and started walking right back out when Brienne manifested in the door “Who in the hells is Daario?”  _ well shit _ “A lieutenant that I met last night, and before you start to protest… well just don’t you are too hungover to argue” I sidestepped her and made my way back to the entrance. 

But fate hates me so before I can get there Toko appeared out of nowhere “My Lady, I have important news from Dorne” _ Dorne? _ “What now Toko, did he have a fifth daughter?” when he didn’t answer me right away and a frown appeared on his face I pushed “Toko? What is it? What in the heavens did Oberyn do?”

He took a deep breath and in a hushed tone said “He has taken a lover and she is with child” _ my goods, another one, can he not keep it in his pants? _ “Why is this important? We already knew he takes lovers all year round. What makes this one so special?” another deep breath, “Many in the palace believe he will make her his paramour shortly”  _ fuck. _

A paramour is a bond, a title deeper than that of a simple lover. With a status like that, she’ll be free to move into the palace near Oberyn and have servants of her own. She is no real threat regarding my marriage, but she can be a nuisance in the future if she forgets her place. 

Now it was my turn to take a deep breath “Do we know who she is?”  _ please just let her be another common whore  _ “Yes my Lady, Ellaria Sand, she is a bastard daughter from house Uller”  _ a bastard, perfect _ “Then she is no real threat, a bastard will never rise to power. Toko, tell them to keep a close eye on her, I want someone in her personal services if she ever moves into the palace” and I walked away. 

Once more I reached Daario at the entrance “Ready lady Davina?”  _ haha, he is indeed interesting _ “I see you found out my name Sir” that impeccable grin never leaving “Yet not your family name and more disturbingly, any sign whatsoever about which Westerosie house you are loyal too” but of course not “That little piece of information will come the day I leave this island”

As he offered me his hand “You are a true mystery to me Davina, one that I intend to unravel”  _ I don’t think you would be so infatuated with me if you found out who I truly am. _ With half a smile I turned to one of my boys “Please tell Henry and Brienne not to worry I’ll be back by nightfall” and as so I took Daario’s hand. 

“So where are you taking me?” We rounded the corner and I was faced with black mares waiting. He guided me to the closest one, he himself getting on the mare when he finally answered “My Lady, it is a lovely day so we are riding to the untouched part of the island. Where nature is still pure and beautiful, like you” he is nauseatingly sweet.

“Lead the way good sir” and so we rode and I just kept trying to convince myself that I will enjoy my day, that I will forget all about my future husband and his new lover. I’m trying really hard to forget him and enjoy my day with this handsome stranger but all I can think about is… 

_ Does he dare fall in love with no other than a bastard?!  _


	25. A date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played.
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

“Dario, we have been riding for an hour, just where in the heavens are you taking me?” But is he going to give me an answer, no! Instead, he reaches over, takes me off the mare, and covers my eyes “If you try anything I will have everyone in your family mysteriously disappear by morning”

“Would you calm down, I just want it to be a surprise, this place is very special you see. I found it a couple of years ago when I was still a mere soldier”  _ why does his hand smell of strawberries? _ “ what do you know about dragons Davina?”  _ what, dragons?  _

We kept walking and I’m getting irritated “Not much really, just stories about the great dragon raiders in the history books. Other than that, just the fact that the last one died many years ago, why?” and we finally stopped, and with a little movement, I can now feel his hot breath near my ear “This is why”

As he took his hand away and my eyes adjusted to the light, the sight in front of me took my breath away. My heart started raising and by the gods am I speechless “A dragon” all I could say before I walked away from Daario’s grip, closer to the magnificent sight of a dragon's skeleton. 

When I turned to Daario, his smirk ever-present I regained control of my tongue “But how? How in the heavens did you find this?” He moved closer and closer till he was inches away from me “I wondered, got lost, and quite literally bumped into it after nightfall. Do you like it?”

“Haha! Of course, I do! I always wanted to know if these creatures were real, my brother never let me wander into the catacombs to see the skeletons so after a while, I figured it was simply a story for little kids… beautiful” my mind is a mess I cannot believe I'm standing here, I can only imagine its big leather-like wings soaring the skies with a mighty raider in its back. 

What brought me back to the real world was the feeling of Daario’s hands on my waist turning my body to face him. “I am pleased you like it this much dear… why don’t you draw it?”  _ Huh? _

“How did you know I draw?” We met last night and I didn’t even give him my name *chuckle* “Well dear when I bumped into you, I saw you had been drawing the flower market. So I asked a very big angry man in your state to give me your journal for the trip,”  _ this man just gets more interesting by the second.  _

With that, he took out journal number 23 “Haha, that was probably Henry or Mordred, they don’t really like people” with my journal in hand I started looking for the perfect spot to draw “I can’t figure you about Davina. I’m usually really good at reading people, that is one of the reasons I got my status but… you are like a labyrinth and strawberries fields”  _ haha, I'm what? _

“Haha, a labyrinth and strawberries field? That is certainly a first”  _ perfect, from this spot I can see its entire body. _ I unhooked my bow and quiver from my waist and sat down and Daario sat right next to me. 

“It is the only way I can describe you; a labyrinth because you are the most closed off and guarded woman I have ever met, you didn’t tell me your name after we met, you left the party and only informed the host. Today I find that your servants know only your birth name and the fact that you and your crew are from Westeros.”  _ Well if you have a family like mine _

“Yet you are a strawberries field because after finding me with the maid you weren’t disgusted or embarrassed, haha you were curious. Sweet and caring enough that you have your men’s undoubted loyalty… there is also the fact that you smell of strawberries and your smile could light a field” 

_ What game is he playing? I don’t understand his words. _ “So you see my Lady you are. In question, in a strawberry field”  _ think Davina, think!!  _ “Lieutenant, your words confuse me, I can’t find a reason for your words. If you are trying to gain my favor and therefore my coin, let me praise you, as this strategy is new to me”

“What? NO! Davina” he roughly grabbed my shoulders so I turned to look at him, his expression was one of hurt? “Davina, what has the world done to you?” He placed a gentle hand on my cheek, his blue looking deep into me. 

“Lieutenant Daario Naharis, stop speaking nonsense and let me finish my drawing” I moved my head away back to my journal. He in turn took a knee right in front of me, he grabbed my hand, and once again all I could see were those blue eyes “Davina, you know what I am talking about. You even write your journal in a different language. So I’m going to ask again, what has the world done to you?”  _ Is he stupid?! _

“Are you stupid?! Daario I thought you were smarter than this…” I move his hands away and stand facing the dragon, “I am a woman Daario, I am worth NOTHING back in Westeros. Even with all the privileges in the world, all I have ever known is the fact that one day I’ll become someone's wife, someone’s property. I can’t have my own money, I have to take my husband’s name, my children will never really be my own but HIS… so yes Daario I am VERY closed off because I cherish the little thing the world will let me have”

Silence, and a… hug, his head resting on my shoulder “I can pull all the strings, I can know everything that is going on back in Westeros. I can be as powerful as the king… behind the scene. I can not claim power for my own as long as I am a woman until something changes. Furthermore, the only reason I am telling you all this is that you don’t have a clue as to who I truly am, and will never come to Westeros” 

“Davina I-” 

“My Lady!”  _ Shit! _ I immediately walk out of Daario’s embrace and face… Toko? “Urgent news from Kingslanding… my Lady it's bad… it’s about Lord John Arryn and your sister”

_ Fuck! Please, gods, don’t tell me they got caught! _


	26. Lord Arryn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played.
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

I left Daario behind and rushed with Toko back to the state, I jumped off the mare and ran to my chambers where Henry, Tommy, and Brienne were waiting for us. “Mordred guards the door no one comes in… Tommy, Toko… speak”

Tommy looks positively pale but nonetheless answers “Lord John Arryn of the Veil is dead” *gasp* “By the gods”  _ this is not possible, he was reported to be in perfect health in last month's report _ “Do we know the cause?”  _ Cersei please don’t tell me you were reckless enough to kill the one man that was holding together the kingdom.  _

Now Toko spoke “No My Lady, the maester said it was very sudden death. He couldn’t find any traces of poison either… he just died in his sleep”  _ no he didn’t. _ Henry scoffed beside me and turned to Toko “No one ‘just dies’ in their sleep Toko, especially a trained warrior like Lord Arryn. He was fierce… and well respected in the North” 

Brienne then voiced her thoughts “Regardless of his cause of death, what now? The King as much as I respect him has done nothing for the realm in seventeen years. Who will be his Hand now?” I, turn to face Henry, he is thinking the same as me I know it. 

“Lord Eddard Stark,” Henry said with pride written all over his face. This is too much, I stood up and made my way to the window. The rest waiting for my answer. 

“Things will get very complicated back in Westeros. The King and my sister should already be on their way to Winterfell to retrieve Lord Stark… He will take charge of the kingdom instead of my pathetic brother-in-law. It wouldn’t surprise me either if he took his daughters with him to Kingslanding… the oldest, Sansa, will most likely be promised to Jeoffrey.” 

_ Eddard Stark in Kingslanding, fuck this can either save the kingdom and finish the debt Robert has to my father or it can all got to hell. _ “Toko, Tommy. Send word to everyone to be vigilant of Lord Stark and his daughters, Sansa to be specific, her future relationship with my nephew worries me.”

Toko and Tommy leave immediately to port so that the next ship can carry my message. Silence engulfs the room and it is Brienne that speaks “Davi, why are you so worried about Lord Stark?” Because he is righteous and loyal to no end and that means trouble “Because Brienne, the castle holds more secrets than you can ever imagine, and if he starts poking around many will be displeased, even angry”

Now it is Henry that speaks, with a stern and true voice “My Lady, I as well as Mordred are loyal to you, we will protect and care for you as long as you’ll have us…and because I care, hear my warning… if any harm comes to Lord Eddard Stark the North will rise, don’t forget who’s banners ended the Mad King’s reign.”

_ That is exactly what worries me the most. I pray to the gods that my sister for once in her life keeps her head low with him. _

* * *

Night fell and I can not muster the strength to get out of my room. John Arryn was a good man, he cared for his wife and sons greatly and did the best he could to keep the kingdom afloat. 

I might have to cut short our time in Essos, I’ll tell Tayta and Toko to inform our host that we will be arriving at Lys sinner than expected. I don’t want to go back before it is time but I have a bad feeling about the future. 

Going back would mean dealing with Oberyn and his paramour before time, marrying him when he loves another. Of course, their relationship could end before I return, but if it doesn't it will become one more obstacle in my life. There is also the huge matter of my siblings’ incest and I prat Eddard does not figure it out… Cersei will make life impossible for those poor girls. 

—  _ Gods, nyke jorepagon. Urnēbagon toliot īlva, mīsagon se dārion, ñuha lentor, ivestragī konīr sagon dombo ānogar spilled. Ȳdragon lēda se jaes uēpys se ivestragī zirȳ guide Edhārd isse iā ȳgha path, qrīdrughagon hen ñuha mandia (Gods, I pray. Watch over us, protect the kingdom, my family, let there be no more blood spilled. Speak with the old gods and let them guide Eddard in a safe path, away from my sister.)— _

* * *

Three days have gone by and today I am meeting Daario again, so here I am waiting for him near the dragon’s skeleton. When I felt his arms hold me from behind, I can feel his hot breath in my neck “You know, you are the first woman to ever run from me”

“I do apologize for that but it was a very important matter, and I’m making it up to you, am I not?” His arms just pressed me closer to his front and I can feel his lips grazed my skin, getting goosebumps until *gasp* he starts nibbling at my ear. 

“You drive me mad, but I want you so bad. Mysterious name and all” his right hand started moving further south, and just as his left one started pulling at my skirt I stopped him. “You are very tempting Lieutenant… but as I told you the night we met… only after I marry,” I said between breaths, calming my heart. 

_ Oh but I’m not done experimenting whatever this is.  _ I twisted my body in his hold so that I am facing him, resting my hands on his hard chest “I have a feeling that things back at home will get progressively worse, so I am cutting my journey short… that said, I have a proposition for you”  _ and I really hope you agree to be my distraction.  _ “Go on...”

“More than half of my crew and I are leaving for Lys in five nights… and I want you to come with me” I can feel his body tense, his grip on my waist tighter, and his blue eyes becoming slightly darker “Dear, you put me in a difficult position… Going with you to the capital of sex, but you won’t let me touch you” 

I got on my tippy toes, our faces so close I felt his breath on my lips “You can touch me, you just can’t have me… besides I find watching just as exciting” with that he lost all control, Daario smashed his lips to mine. He squeezed my ass, making me gasp, him taking the opportunity to invert his tongue in my mouth. The kiss turned hungry, fast. 

When we finally pulled apart, in need of air his smirk was replaced with a perfect white smile. “My dear, you are something else… yes I will go with you to the world’s capital of sex” 


	27. Lys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played.
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

“Elyn you don’t need to pack that many clothes, we are going to buy new ones and besides we won’t be wearing any most of the time,” Tayta said for everyone to hear, Elyn turning red at her comment. “Tayta! You can’t say those kinds of things, especially with Davina in the room” Morgana scolded her.

“Haha, Morgana it is really sweet that you want to maintain my purity, but just how innocent do you think I am”  _ there isn't much that I haven’t done. _ “Oh! I almost forgot, Brienne, we are going to be gone for two moons, and you will meet us there so that we may make way for Volantis… When I see you again I want those weapons ready” 

A week ago Brienne and Morgana were exploring the city when they came across this extremely talented blacksmith, they brought me to him and after one look I knew what I wanted from him. 

Brienne just turned to me asking for the tenth time “Davi I understand why after I commissioned him my sword, Morgana a dagger, and you asked for a new bow plus a set of throwing knives… but you also ordered he made five more?”

Morgana chirped in “Yeah I don’t understand either you ordered; a whip, spear, sword, twin swords, and twin daggers. Why?” *sigh*  _ maybe I should just tell them so they will just shut up. _

“I ordered them for Oberyn’s daughters” his name alone made my heartache, for his fifth daughter, the one he had with his paramour should be born by the next moon. “The two oldest already started their training, and the two after shouldn’t be long… and as I don't yet know what weapon they prefer to use I am taking back one of each. From oldest to youngest they will get to choose among the five I ordered for them”

Elyn asked still “But you ordered they be made, like yours, with dragonbone; extremely rare and expensive material. It seems odd you would spend that much money on your husband’s bastards”  _ what is wrong with the world?  _

“Elyn doesn't ever use that word in my presence ever again… bastard is a filthy brand to put on someone. Those girls didn’t choose to be born out of marriage, they are his daughters and when I marry him in a way they become my daughters as well, and I will treat them as such”  _ they are just little girls.  _

Tayta chipped in “But you called Ellaria Sand a bastard, and that being a bastard she would never rise to power”  _ fair enough _ “That is completely different...”

“That bastard daughter of a Lord is sleeping with my husband” 

* * *

“Boys… for the next two moons in which we are here the second rule will change a little… due to our nocturnal activities we will meet for brunch with tea and sweets and not breakfast- ” screams of excitement blasted our little courtyard “Also we have to remember that I am still a high Lady of Westeros and my father hasn’t got a clue that we are here, let's keep it that way okay…just another of our secrets… now scatter, enjoy”

They all do just that, break into smaller groups and go off to find the nearest tavern to buy some ale and some service. Now I can feel Daario’s hands around my waist “As we discussed dear, I will go and find you some entertainment” and he left the building, leaving me alone with Tayta and Elyn. 

Since they both refused to say a word to me about what happened the night of the gala back in Tyrosh… I have come up with a plan for the “Girls, you will share a room while we are here, down the hall from mine and Daario’s… go get settled” once they leave I turn and call out Lord Sexn,  _ rather fitting for his profession _ . 

“Lord Sexn I have a request” he turned with his big salesman smile “Anything my Lady”

“I want you to find me the best seductress in your care, you see my two handmaidens are far too stubborn to admit their feelings for one another, and I want her to push them together”  _ rather than stubborn they are scared to show affection, I care for them but back home they would be stoned to death if they didn’t have my protection.  _

“Ah, I see. Lady Davina I will do my very best to convince them to be proud of their love.” 

* * *

Five hours have gone by since Dario went to look for my… newest friends. I was just wandering about in our chambers, and I found myself looking out the window towards the sea,  _ pff I do this quite a lot now that I think of it.  _

“By the Seven Davina, you are a Lannister, you are not supposed to feel this way… think of something else, you have absolutely no reason to occupy your mind with that man…” _ right? _

“Cersei, my dear sister, you would laugh so hard if you could see me right now. Wallowing and thinking of a man that is clearly not thinking of me… That I keep wondering what our life together will be like, while my lover looks for companionship… Oberyn Martel, beloved… I really need to stop drawing and dreaming of you.”

Just as my mind was about to start wandering again… to him. Daario came back into our chambers. “Dear I found them” I slowly lifted my head from the ocean's beautiful sparkle and turned to them. 

There they waited, two girls and two men,  _ perfect _ . “Welcome, I try to avoid riddles, they exhaust me. So I will go straight to the point, I want you to teach me your ways” they looked completely baffled. 

“My Ladyship, I am afraid I don't understand. We are your companions for your time here, I can assure you we are the best” the tall tanned skin man said,  _ sometimes people can be so short-minded. _

“You are much more than that, and furthermore it is precise because you are the best, I want you to teach me all your methods to seduce men… well one in specific; my husband”  _ let the dance continue beloved.  _


	28. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played.
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

The four were still as Tyrion when standing in front of our father, so I started making my way to the armchair. “Daario, come here” he followed and stood behind me, his hand resting on my shoulder.

“My Ladyship, we are nothing but whores, what could these humble servants ever teach a highborn Lady such as yourself”  _ just how broken are they that they see themselves as worthless. _

“As I said before, you are more than that. You four are not merely whores of Lys, you have names and what I can only assume a cruel history in this world… I want you all as allies, but question me or your worth again and I’ll leave you here with no chance of escape.” 

When I mentioned escape they all seemed to stop breathing so I continued “You are not dimwitted as it seems. Yes I can offer you escape, serve me right, prove your loyalty in the next four moons and I will buy you all”

For the first time the taller one of the girls, slightly darkened in skin spoke up “My Ladyship, I do not mean to overstep, but I don’t like being lied to”  _ hmm, she is special.  _

“Good, neither do I. My words are true, prove your loyalty to me and by the end of the month I will buy you four from Lord Sexn and give you enough money to sort out your affairs and buy passage to Sunspear in Westeros… if you choose not to meet me, I will not pursue you, you may have the life you desired, go back home perhaps.”

They were still speechless, Daario slowly started chasing my cheek and spoke “She is not lying, should you be seen as worth it would be wise to follow her. Her crew is loyal to her because she cares… so will you take the offer or do I have to go look for someone else. ”

The quiet blonde one spoke one “Would you really buy us, only to free us? Forgive me if I don’t trust my Ladyship, but the world simply does not work like that” I didn’t think it would be this troublesome to convince them. 

“It does, in my world. Your friends said so himself I am highborn, I have everything I need in my reach to find others if you choose not to follow. Leave tonight, think it over, I already paid for you.” with that all four left the chambers. 

“Stop referring to yourselves as objects while you are with us, she said you are her servants, not property… a man can't make love to property,” Daario said just before they left our chambers.

* * *

It has been three days since my little talk with the four. I told them they have until the end of the week to decide on whether or not they accept my offer. So right now Daario and I are resting on the window cushion, me between his legs, just enjoying each other's company, him caressing my thigh. 

“Dear,” Daario spoke “Hmm? What is it?”

“I came across your handmaidens and I think you should summon them, there is news from across the sea they both sounded quite distraught” _ by the gods, can’t Westeros survive a couple of years without drama. _

And I did summon them, now standing before me with Daario gone Elyn looks as if she’s seen a ghost “Girls, you are starting to scare me. What is it? Is it my family? Are they alright?” Tayta took a long deep breath before she answered.

“Lord Oberyn’s lover had twin daughters My Lady”  _ HA, two daughters with that woman in one go, bloody hell this could get complicated. _ “And…”  _ What more?!  _ “Her majesty the queen has sent you a letter”

“Fuck… give it to me” Tayta handed me a letter with the Lannister seal, “Leave, all of you”

_ Davina,  _

_ By the time this letter gets to you Robert and I would have already reached the north to fetch his war buddy. I cannot explain it, but I have a bad feeling about my and my children’s future. He is stubborn, loyal, righteous to a nauseating degree, and most of all he was supposed to be King. Davina, little sister, I need you to come back to Westeros. Your wedding should serve as a distraction while I find a way to keep everything hidden. Most of all I need your birds, Littlefinger is a sly git and the master of whispers is unimportant, I need my sister and her birds. _

_ Come home Davi,  _

_ Cersei of House Lannister, Queen of Westeros.  _

“By the gods”  _ no, _ I feel like I couldn’t breathe. “Elyn! Tayta!”

My two guards came through the door, hands in their swords and the girls along with Daario followed, Daario looking everywhere for a threat before he came to my side, cupped my cheek, and said “My dear, what is it? Is everything alright with your sister?”

“No, she is never alright. *deep breath* I don’t know what my sister has gotten herself into, I don’t know what she is planning. By the seven for all, I know she attacked one of the Stark children!” I pointed at the guards and “You two go get Henry and Toko, now!”

They scurried off, no one dared speak as I tried to calm myself by looking out at sea. Heavy footsteps starting approaching “My Lady, we came as fast as we could” 

“I don’t know what is happening but my family needs me back in Westeros… Toko you are going to send a word to Brienne and Morgana that I need my weapons ready in two months, I don’t care what she needs to pay for that to happen after they are done she is to set sail here and pick us up early… Mordred 

Tell the rest of the crew that we are yet again shortening our journey, in two months’ time we set sail back to Casterly Rock. And Mordred does me a favor and ask your friends if they have heard of anything happening up in the North during my sister’s visit… I have a very bad feeling”


	29. Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played.
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

“Have you made your decision?” Once again I am laying by the window, Daario with me, looking at our four possible allies.

“My Ladyship there is something you should know before you buy us, we are a family and us...” they look nervous,  _ fools if they don’t want this.  _

After a long silence, _ I am not liking their hesitation _ “Well? Yes or No. It is very simple, I’m surprised you are this hesitant” 

“I have a son,” the lighterman said abruptly. Oooohh I understand “Yes it doesn't matter, I’ll buy him as well, truly that is not an inconvenience, after all, you could still walk free after I leave.” 

This is starting to get tiring, even now they look hesitant, Daario spoke now “Why do you not accept? She is giving you everything you could want, a promise of a good job or your freedom… and yet you doubt her, maybe we should look for others who are more willing my dear.”

_ Hmm, no, the curly-haired hair is the one I want. She is going to be of great help in the future.  _

“No! I mean yes, my Ladyship we accept, we will follow you back to Westeros and be loyal, mistress” loyalty is a very fragile thing,  _ do they have what it takes though to work for me?  _

“Well, now I have my own doubts. As to if you truly are good and resilient enough to work under my care.” the dark man stepped forward “We do mistress. Furthermore since you are a noble I predict our job will be to get information out of someone, we’ve done all our lives, please mistress.”  _ good _ .

“Alright, I will buy the five of you. However, you are not to meet me in Sunspear until a year's time”  _ I still have to make a quick stop in Casterly Rock. _

“Now that it is settled, what do you say you start training dear,” Daario said in a low hoarse voice as he laid kisses all over my neck. 

“We should but first… names” 

* * *

“My Ladyship, you must always look deep into his eyes, it drives them crazy, it ignites their primitive urge to dominate” Ney explained as she straddled Daario, Nesa by my side helping me choose dresses to provoke Oberyn in the future. 

“It is not about batting your eyelashes, if not you must move your entire body, let him have a good view, and then walk away. Tease him and eventually, he will cede” Sekel chirped in now as he laid by the window enjoying my wine. 

“Would he truly leave his mistresses' side if I tease him?” Yano looked at me pensively before answering “I’m not familiar with the ways of Westeros my Lady, but it has always worked for us.”  _ it won’t be enough.  _

“No it won’t work, he is notorious for his sex drive, teasing won’t be enough… but what will?”  _ How can I make him look at me? _ “My father ordered his sister’s murder, he dispises my family name, tell me how to make him look past that?” 

“I don’t think he truly despises you for your family name, if he did he never would have agreed to marry you… perhaps he just needs to see you for you” 

_ See me? But who even am I besides a Lannister?  _

“How did you end up here, you are far smarter than the common whore in the streets, and I know that you can both write and read… so what happened” they should have come from high families. 

Yano came and stood by my side as Ney and Nessa pleasured Daario in our bed “We were all children of wealthy merchants, we traveled together all through Essos until our company was attacked by some Dothraki just outside Pentos, no one wanted four orphaned children who refused to let go of each other. So we were sold to Lord Sexn when we were eight. Our parents taught us how to read and write before their deaths”

Hearing Daarios groans beside me and Ney’s moans, my mind started to blur but I forced it back to our conversation “And Sekel’s child?” wonder what he looks like? “He was born out of a regular customer of his five years ago but she was wealthy and simply dropped off the babe, he hasn’t seen her since.”  _ how tragic for the boy, to not know your mother can be one of the biggest pains in the world, I should know.  _

Our conversation, as informative as could be, was starting to lose importance, Daario’s grans continued and I had to rub my legs, hoping for some relief “Sekel, our lady needs tending to, shall we?” not waiting for my response, Yano scooped me into his arms and laid me down next to Daario on our bed… 

* * *

The next month and a half were spent just like that, late talks about our lives and release at the end of the story. I learned that Sekel’s boy is named Geltru, most of all I learned about Daario and his harsh path in life, how he became such a skilled fighter and brilliant strategists, he could definitely go against Jaime in battle knowledge. 

Other nights like this one the four of them would not come, I want to spend as much time with Daario as I can master before I leave at the end of the week. “Dear?”

We lay naked in bed after hours of pure pleasure “Yes?” I got a habit of rubbing figures in his chest as he strokes my hair “I want you to promise me something”  _ alright? _ “Of course, what's the matter?”

“Today I got a letter from my general, we were hired to calm down the slaves in Yunkai, we set sail in a month but they need me back immediately”  _ Yunkai? A month? _ I got up from lying in his chest, the cool breeze hitting my bareback.

“Immediately?”  _ he can’t leave yet, not yet.  _ “Yes my dear, they need me back. That is why I want you to promise me… never forget our time together.”  _ No, it's too soon.  _

“Of course I will remember you, my love made me feel so much in such little time… so I also want you to remember that you, my ever strong soldier have accomplished something unimaginable to most…” I straddled my lover as I lowered myself so that our lips were so close, they touch with every word I say.

“You have absolutely captivated the daughter of Lannister, my love, promise me in return that you won’t ever forget that you… are Daario Naharis and you always have a choice… I will miss and cherish you always” 

I haven’t cried since Cersei left to marry Robert and took Jaime with her, but tonight, my last night with my lover I cried for the time that was robbed from us, for his general and my sister that took us out of our perfect bubble in Lys... I cry, knowing that I loved. 


	30. The last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played.
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

Daario was gone the next morning, left me a note besides our bed, _\-- my dear, I couldn't say goodbye, our story is not over, one day I will see you again, I will take you away from your sand castle and back here to where we can be free, think of me and our last night of passion as the perfect moment, not goodbye but… goodnight--_

That was two days ago, now Brienne along with Morgana and the rest of the cre are here in Lys. All waiting for me to break fast together. 

“Men, I’m as displeased as you all that our wonderful journey is going to be cut short by almost two years. As you may already know, Lord John Arry is dead… and with his death I fear for Westeros and the plans from the devious furies that make up its high court.”  _ This isn’t how it was supposed to happen.  _

“However, I will not ask you to return with me. You are my crew and as I said when we left Lannisport, you are free. So, if you so wish, I will grant your payment for the next two years so you may continue your adventure in Volantis, our final destination”  _ enjoy and finish what I can’t. _

Half of my men did as I expected and took their money with a promise to one day serve under me again. With the help of Lord Sexn they have a one way ticket to Volantis. The other half misses home so they will come back, and we will part ways in Lannisport. 

* * *

Now in Daario’s and I… my chambers Elyn is putting away the last of our belongings in the trunks. However, I don’t for one second miss the glances she is getting from tayta, but these are different from the wishful ones they gave each other in Tyrosh… these glances are full of lust. 

With one glance at Brienne we both new it to be true “So you finally gave into your feeling for one another, guess that extra coin I gave Lord Sexn wasn’t waisted” the moment those words left my lips tayta almost choked on her wine and Elyn dropped on f my dresses. 

Brienne and Morgana got lost in a fit of laughter while I made direct eye contact with Tayta “You sent that woman to tease us didn’t you? Of course you did, only you would make another woman flirt with Elyn to make me confess my feelings” oh my, he really didn’t disappoint. 

“My dear Tayta I would love to take credit for that strategy but I only paid Lord Sexn to by any means get you two to confess and accept who you are. The flirting woman was his idea… I might just pay him a little more for his efficiency.”

“Davi!” Elyn was as red as a tomato, nevertheless she continued “But what are we to do now, we might have come to terms with our love we will have to hide, as Westeros would have us hang”  _ yes I know. _

“Elyn, Tayta… I have known about you for years, trust me when I tell you that you will never have to hide your love from me. Believe me as I promise you this: I will protect you against all narrow minded people that dare bring you two harm”  _ form anyone, always _ . 

* * *

After packing everything away we were just talking about what we will miss most of this intoxicating freedom when Henry and Mordred requested entry… and they stood by the doorway completely still. I raised from the window seat “What? Don’t tell me it is more bad news, I swear to the good Cersei I can not leave you alone for one bloody minute” 

Henry stood directly in front of me and with puffed chest spoke “My Lady… you have earned my utmost respect and admiration, if you shall grant me the honor, I will swear my sword and follow you to the ends of the world” Mordred came right by his side “As will I, my Lady” * _gasp_ * _by the gods_. Such was my shock that all I could do was nod at my trusted knights. 

Both got down on one knee, sword exposed and together said; “I will shield your back, and keep your counsel, and give my life for yours if need be. I swear it by the old gods and the new.” This is my first oath but I knew exactly what to answer “And I vow that you shall always have a place at my table, and will ask nothing that may bring you dishonor. I swear it by the old gods and the new… Arise, Sir. Mordred …. Arise, Sir. Henry… my friends” 

* * *

“Lord Sexn I appreciate your hospitality maybe one day we will meet again in Sunspear for business” he looked surprised at my statement “You don’t look Dornish my Lady” 

“It is because I am not, I am leaving in an hour so might as well tell you myself… I am Lady Davina of House Lannister, daughter to the Warden of the West, and the future wife of Lord Oberyn Martell, prince of Dorne.”

He got down on one knee and kissed my hand “Then we will certainly see each other again, Dorne has always been good to business. See you again, Wild Lioness”  _ oh I sure hope so. _ “And remember to tell those five wich I bought that if they wish they will meet me in Sunspear in a year’s time.”

“This is it, the last time we will break fast together… Lord Sexn has informed me that your ship to Volantis will set sail tomorrow, however, I leave today… Every man and woman in this crew has earned my undying favor, respect our two rules even if we are apart, and if you ever need help, I will come to your aid, against anyone and always”  _ how I will miss this every morning. _

Those my last words to half of my crew… the pain I felt as Lys and Essos got lost in the horizon is overwhelming… going back before time to the life I was always meant to have but never wanted is hard, I feel as if I’m not ready. 

I will forever treasure my 57 journals that hold all the adventures we had and the people I met and never will forget, the journals that have a dragon and a lover in its pages… Daario I really do hope to see you again my love… 


	31. Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played.
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

A month, we have been at sea and I came to the realization that… once again a will have to fight everyone around me to get even a shred of freedom, and that fight starts today the moment I reach port and rejoin my father in Casterly Rock.

_ \-- Naejot se gods nyke jorepagon, kirimvose syt granting ñuha crew se nyke rytsāri during īlva journey, kirimvose syt letting nyke glaesagon freely syt iā couple hen jēdri. Sir nyke māzigon arlī lenton, naejot dohaeragon ñuha purpose se dīnagon se Peldio Melne. Rȳbagon ñuha jorepagon (To the gods I pray, thank you for granting my crew and I health during our journey, thank you for letting me live freely for a couple of years. Now I come back home, to serve my purpose and marry the Red Viper. Hear my prayers.)--  _

From the deck I can already see Lannisport, I don’t know if it's the nerves of coming back or the fact that my wedding is all that closer but I haven’t spoken a word all day and Morgana noticed “Davi. Tell me what is wrong”  _ I don’t know. _

“What are you talking about Morgana? I’m just excited to see my father and brother again”  _ right? _ “Davina Lannister I may be blind but I see everything, you are distraught by our sudden return and what it will bring upon you” 

“Jaqen always did say you see more than the rest of us” she rested her hand on top of mine in the railing “After he took my love and my eyes I do see better because I pay attention, so I’m going to ask you again… what is wrong my friend?” 

“It is true that I am frightened for mine and my family’s life, but that is a common occurrence in Westeros… but my wedding, Oberyn, Ellaria, his daughters, my sister’s plans… Morgana I have birds that feed me valuable information in every corner of the world, however, when I look at my life and the people in it, at times I feel powerless and it bothers me to no end”

_ Oh, how I wish I could run into your arms, wish you could hold me again Johna.  _

* * *

The moment the doors closed behind me I ran to my big brother, jumped into his arms and let him hold me tight “How I have missed you baby sister, you’ve grown to be such a beautiful woman” he stroked my cheek like he did when I was a child. “I have missed you too big brother, where is father?” 

At the mention of our father I saw him flinch “Waiting for you in the throne room, I’ll see you tonight for dinner” and he walked away. “Mental note; ask Jaime what our father did while I was away” with that in mind I set off in search of my father. 

The moment the throne room’s doors opened I heard him “Leave us!”  _ warm as ever father _ . When the last servant closed the doors he walked to me and gave me one of his rare smiles “My child, my little girl you are home” and he hugged me. The great Tywin Lannister is the best general in a battlefield but the thickest in emotions, so when he does show it is special, this hug is special. 

“Your letters were reassuring but not nearly enough to keep me at ease while you were in that savage land” haha, they are not savages “I’m here now, two years earlier and with a wedding to plan”  _ gods have mercy _ . 

Looking out my window to the sea, I kept thinking… After setting my father’s and sibling’s gifts aside it was time for dinner, and by the gods it was tense. Jaime could not hold eye contact or a decent conversation with our father, it was as if it pained him to look him in the eye. When I tried to talk to him after dinner he left in a rush, claiming to be tired. 

“My Lady, what are you doing out of bed at this hour?” Elyn said from the threshold. “I could ask you the same thing Elyn” she shuffled to my dresser and brought me a coat for the night’s chill. “I thought you to be distant after you had dinner with my Lords” 

“Maybe it's nothing, just the jitters of being back… My father did say that I set sail to Sunspear in two days, my wedding should take place in little over two weeks after I arrive”  _ so soon but i guess it is better to get it over with _ “Two weeks?! How?!” 

“Tywin Lannister is always one step ahead, you know this Elyn… he already had all the arrangements agreed upon with Prince Dorian weeks after our departure, when he got my letter that I was coming back he set everything in motion… he promised me a perfect wedding”  _ whatever that means.  _

“Elyn, do me a favor, can you go check on Johna’s family… I reckon his little brother, Cassius, should be married by now… his father’s business should be doing fine, also his mother’s health… I haven’t heard of them in so long” _ gods, has it really been so long since I saw them last. _

Elyn’s look was one of sorrow and sympathy at my request “After all these years, you still care, my Lady?” 

“Of course I do… I promised Johna I would always look after his family” 

* * *

This morning while breaking fast with father I gave him his biggest present, a war cloak “It is handmade from the finest and rarest of silks from Norvos’s mountains… It is said that clothing made out of it can withstand sword clashes and even dragon’s fire”  _ not that there are any drago’s left of course.  _

“A war cloak that showcases both power and strength… you know me so well daughter”  _ you are kind of predictable, father _ . “My dear I have to meet the council shortly, but we will have the afternoon all to ourselves”  _ what a gift _ “Then maybe you can tell me more about my wedding arrangements, and what my dress will look like”  _ since I know nothing about it.  _

Not even a full day's rest and I’m once again packing everything from Essos and Casterly Rock for Sunspear. Setting apart everything when Elyn came in with puffy eyes from crying, Tayta immediately rushes to her side and guides her to a seat but she refuses. Instead she approaches me and kneels, head low “My Lady… Davina… I am so terribly sorry *snif*”

_ Gods, Johna’s family _ . I can not utter a word, afraid of that which I know to be true “They are all gone, assassinated in their own state while they held a celebration to your love’s birthday”  _ no _ .

“No, not them… I- I-” everything began to disappear around me “I promised him” as I made my way to the balcony I felt someone's arms around my waist holding me in place.

Wet, tears… running without shame down my face… “I failed him… again” 

I haven’t screamed in pure horror since the night I found the love of my life lying in a pool of his own blood… it feels as if I am losing him all over again… and I screamed, one full of hatred, heartbreak, sorrow, emptiness “NOOOOOOOOO, I PROMISED… JOHNA!!!”


	32. Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played.
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

After about an hour of crying and screaming for my love’s family, I realised… assassinated, there is only one person in the west who would benefit from killing them on that very specific date; my father.

I learned from Cersie though, never confront him head on, you will lose, so instead I am hastily making my way to my Jaime’s chambers. I opened the doors, not bothered by formalities at this moment “That is why you couldn’t look at father, that is why yesterday after dinner you left in such a hurry...”  _ his eyes everywhere but on me _ . “Tell me brother, did you know. DID YOU?!” 

“I did” his eyes finally met mine and he started walking towards me with such steadiness, as if I would break at any moment “I know our father, I know he did it to try and erase him from my memory, that much I know… Jaime, brother… Why didn’t you stop him? The attack was days ago, days… why did you let him?”

“Davi, father is growing even more ruthless. He is always angry because of the growing debt Robert has to our house… he is disappointed in Cersie because Jeoffrey turned out to be a disappointment… at me for refusing to take over the West… at Tyrion for being born” 

“You are his last ‘good’ child, so you can’t be weak, you can’t care for your lover’s family this deeply and this long after his death -” “Murder… after his murder. Don’t ever forget brother that while you and Cersie get to be somewhat happy with each other… He murdered Jonha like he did Tysha…” 

Jaime rests his hands on my shoulders and lifts my head with his fingers, makes me look him in the eye “You know about Cersie and me?”  _ agg, selfish prick, we are talking about me. _ “Yes brother I am not stupid, the only reason Tyrion hasn’t figured it out is because he is drunk 12 hourse of the day” 

I stepped away from him, with my back to him I continued “I’m not telling if that is what troubles you… I look after my siblings and their stupidly weird mistakes… but none of you look after me” 

“That is not tre, you are our baby sister. We have always looked after you”  _ lies, you don’t even know me, about the plans I have so our deranged family doesn't destroy Westeros _ “It no longer matters Jaime… I leave for Sunspear tomorrow and in a couple weeks time I will be wed” 

I snapped my fingers and Tayta came in with a trunk “Those are yours, Tyrion’s, and Cersie’s gifts… I won’t see them for at least another year so it's up to you to see they get to them…

And Jaime the next time try not to get caught by a child” his eyes nearly fell out of its sockets “How did you- I mean, what are you talking about?” *scoff* “I know everything that goes on in Westeros… Goodbye brother, we will see each other again” 

* * *

Lets just say that lunch with my father was exhausting, pretending not to be enraged by his action is quite a hard thing to do, but I am a Lady of Court this has always been the case in balls. 

After a rather somber goodbye “My child, i have to leave tomorrow… urgent business by the River. I do love you Davina and even if your siblings can’t I will be there for your wedding… I promise.”  _ He always keeps them, just that in this particular case I don’t know if it is a good thing or not.  _

Now in my chambers, Morgana and Brienne are here with me. Having a late night glass of wine “Brienne what is on your mind? You haven’t stopped fidgeting all night” she looked shocked I noticed,  _ then she must be worried _ “What is it?”

“Davi, we have been friends for years… ever since the day my father sent me here in hopes of becoming a proper lady, but you and I would take the horses and ride instead of doing our embroidment”  _ reminiscing?, okey I’m getting worried  _ “I have heard from Toko that Lord Stark is having difficulties when dealing with your sister, the Queen- ”

“Yes well that isn’t exactly surprising, if you are not Jaime, one of her children, or me, she won’t like you”  _ that is a well known fact _ “Yes. But my Lord father is worried it will escalate and I think it is time I went cak home… I want to pledge my sword like Henry and Mordred did to you, but to my Lord Paramount of the Stormlands; Lord Renly Baratheon”  _ oh _ .

“Oh, I see… then he is one lucky bastard to get such a fine knight as you, old friend” Tayta gave her a pat on the back and said “I told you she would understand” Brienne smiled at me “I leave shortly after you all set sail”  _ this all feels like a long goodbye. _

“Davina, I know you are going to be alone in enemy territory but I want you to know that even if I am leagues away, if you need me I will come” _ such a loyal friend, and good knight _ “Brienne, all I have ever wanted was for us to be somewhat free, of course I want you to serve your Lord Paramount like you wish to… thank you and know that I will always be watching over you… after all I have birdies everywhere, might as well be selfish and have a few of them follow you”

Morgana made her way to the table and served herself more wine, turned to us and said, head high as always “We are parting ways Lady Brienne - ” she cut her off “I am not a Lady, Morgana” 

“Shut it, I’m giving an emotional semi-drunk speech… where was I... oh! Right; we are partying ways LADY Brienne, but I just know that we will see each other again -” Tayta now piped in “Erm, Morgana you can’t see” *laughter*

“Ha-ha I know that Tayta, it is an expression… Besides I might be blind but I know for a fact that right now you have an arm draped around Elyn” I bent over to check and indeed she did “My point is, this world and the society you all grew up, which I’m now entering out of pure madness… they are fucked beyond repair, but not us… and because you are bloody stubborn you won’t die until I get to hear your voice again” 

The rest of the night we spent drinking and laughing, Morgana is right… the world is indeed fucked but I believe it can change… _ with time we can break the wheel _ . 


	33. Dorne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played.
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

That day of early spring the Rock was left alone, with its master meeting by the River, the runaway heir going back to his love, and its last child setting sail to her new life.

_ \-- Muña, wherever iksā nyke jaelagon kesā grant nyke se kustikāne sīr bona isse lanta weeks jēda kesan sagon able naejot ilagon lēda ñuha valzȳrys. Tepagon nyke se naejot gūrogon zirȳla qrīdrughagon hen zȳhon, naejot mazverdagon zirȳla ñuhon, naejot sagon ñuhon se nyke zȳhon (Mother, wherever you are I wish you will grant me the strength so that in two weeks time I will be able to lay with my husband. Give me the ability to take him away from his mistress, to make him mine, to be mine and I his.)-- _

Tayta and Elyn flanked me on deck, Elyn as sweet as ever “Are you ready? We have been at sea for a couple of days and we meet at port tomorrow morning”  _ time is such a funny thing isn't. _

“I’ll be honest girls, I haven't given it much thought… I get lost so easily in the ocean’s horizon… but I guess I am”  _ don’t really have a choice. _ “The first thing I am going to do is have a meal with Dorian… I need my own garden or I will go insane. Afterwards in that garden I will once again meet Oberin.”

Tayta asked me then “What are you going to do with his mistress?”  _ good question _ “I am not going to throw her out, she is still mother to two of his daughters. But she will learn her place way beneath me, she is a bastard and impure in every sense of the word… I will make sure she never forgets it.”

* * *

**Oberyn POV**

I could never have imagined that I could be this happy, Ellaria after just five months of having Elia and Obella is once again with child. 

As of right now I am looking after my other four daughters training when a servant boy approaches me “What is it boy?” head low he answered “My Lord, his majesty requests your presence in the throne room” 

_ What do you want now brother?  _ As soon as I walked into the throne room I knew something big was happening, everyone was running and cleaning, carrying flowers “You wished to see me brother?” Dorian turned his chair to face me “Oberyn I have great news” _ uh-oh.  _

“I just received word that your bride is back early from her journey, and Lord Lannister just informed us that she is to arrive here in a day’s time”  _ hold on, bride?... Davina?! _

“WHAT?!” 

Everyone in the room stopped in their tracks and turned in fear to face me, my temper and reputation are very much not an exaggeration “Leave… all of you!” and they scattered away, only leaving me with my brother. 

“She wasn’t supposed to come back for another two years, what has changed?” Dorian with the calm of the desert as usual answered me “Maybe the recent and sudden death of Lord Arryn, or the growing hostility between her family and the North… she rushed back and since we visited Casterly Rock, Lord Tywin and I have your wedding planned out… you wed at the end of the week” 

“How in the seven holy fucks are you this calm?! Ellaria is pregnant again and I haven’t warned her, she can’t be under much distress. It's not good for the babe… how do you expect me to marry the lion girl when my paramour is still unaware of her arrival?!”  _ she will scream my head off I’m sure.  _

“I DON’T CARE! Oberyn, brother wake up… Ellaria is but a bastard, one that you may have grown close to but that is all she will ever be…”  _ son of a- _ “How dare you talk about her, the mother of your nieces, like that!”

“Wrong brother, she is the mother of two… I have been patience with you little brother, always have been… but you need to grow the fuck up! Davina Lannister will be your wife… You are a Prince of Dorne, start acting like it” with that I could no longer look at him so I stormed out of the throne room in look of Ellaria. 

After talking with my paramour she was quite distraught so I spent the night with Ellaria in her chambers, I don’t know why but I have never had the urge to share my bed with her, so we use her’s. 

It is morning and I can already see three ships with a lion big and proud on their sails, one of the escorts, my bride, my hands can’t stop moving…  _ she is here _ . 

* * *

**Davian POV**

_ Dorne, it is beautiful _ … good as it will be my home for the rest of my life. As I stare at the city from the deck of my ship everything starts to feel all that real… how I won’t return to Casterly Rock for years to come, that my sister won’t be here for my wedding and won’t be there to calm me down before our night together… that He is waiting for me,  _ right? _

“Are you ready my Lady?” I turn and find Henry, offering me his arm to escort me down. That sort of thing is now up to him and Mordred to do, as my sworn knights since my brothers and father aren’t with me. “As ready as I’ll ever be” 

I may be a better person than most of my family but extravaganza is in my blood. The three ships that came as my party stand proud with the lion of my ancestors in display, gold at the figurehead. Soldiers in bright armour flank me as we descend from the ship and meet the party of thirty waiting for me 

Prince Dorian is now completely confined to that chair but is still as proud as any Lord. Henry lets go of my arm and lets me approach him with Elyn, Tayta, and Morgana behind me. I don’t bow, not all the ways at least with a nod of the head is enough. “Lady Lannister, welcome to Dorne” 

With Dorian’s words all the nobles who accompanied him bow low to me. “Always a pleasure my Prince.” When I finally allow my eyes to leave Dorian I see him, Oberyn -

Rage… I see red… He DARE bring ‘her’ to welcome ME! 

Prince Dorian asked, completely oblivious to my rage “Shall we make our way to the Old Palace Lady Davina?”  _ you brought your bastard whore?! _

“Of course… Tommy, fetch me my horse” as my white stallion is brought forth, the shock on everyone's faces is clear... 

_ I will ride alone, head high and mighty, let the people see their new princess. Let the dance continue.  _


	34. Broken Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played.
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

The last three days have been stressful, I got to talk with Dorian about what all my responsibilities will be as the lady and princess of the Old Palace, he surprised me when he said that a garden had already been set apart for me.

However, I have not seen Oberyn since my arrival, much less talked with him… he has spent his time with his whore and I am enraged, when I grabbed my bow and arrow the servants looked terrified of what the ‘Wild Lioness’ would do. Until the head of the guard told me about the training grounds just outside the city.

So here I am, completely disregarding the fact that my father arrives today, letting arrows fly to the targets, dancing around the grounds… forgetting that I marry tomorrow and haven’t spoken to my future husband in over 4 years. 

Out of the corner of my eye I see a figure approach, I twirls, pluck another from the quiver and aim… fly, it grases just past his head, Oberyn is here “Woah there, relax Flower it is just me” 

_ That is precisely why I did it. _ When I was about to answer I noticed it, his messy hair and unkempt clothes… he fucked her before coming to speak with me?!  _ I can’t do this. _ So I walked away, again letting arrows fly, every time hitting the target, this dragonbone bow gives me such power. 

“Come now Flower don’t ignore me. We are to be wed tomorrow, remember?” again I aim at him “How could I possibly forget, I am just surprised you remembered Viper”  _ I’ve had enough. _

“My mark looks ravishing resting on your lower back” _ fuck! The tattoo _ “Whatever are you talking about Viper? That is just a tattoo I woke up with, after a drunk night in Tyrosh” I made my way to splash my face with some water when…

His hands, soft as I remember them started feeling my lower back and with his mouth close to my ear said “Oh no Flower, this is all me… or have you forgotten our little agreement?” 

“Have you?” … he isn’t saying anything “You did” no warning, I splashed him with water so he would release me and make my way to my stallion and back to the Palace “Flower, wait!” I halted but didn’t turn to face him. 

“What was I supposed to do?! Write while she waited in my bed?”  _ I can’t believe this although I shouldn't be surprised _ , I mount and turn to Oberyn... 

“Yes... I did it while he waited in my bed” 

* * *

After a quick bath a messenger boy told me that my father was waiting for me to have an afternoon tea. There he is, regal and oozing power, my father as ruthless as he can be loves me, more than any of my siblings “My daughter, I can not believe that tomorrow I will give you away, my little girl” 

“Father I will always be your little girl… always, the never bested child of the Lion” we took our places at the table overlooking the city “This will be yours after tomorrow, you will be the Princess of the Old Palace as you were of the Rock” 

“I don’t know what to expect from this marriage father, he is infatuated with that bastard… what should I do?” his eyes never wondered from the city to me as he says “I will take care of that whore”  _ wait no _ “Father, as much as I dislike her… she is with child” 

“I won’t dispose of her Davina, not yet. However, she will find out why I am the wealthiest and most powerful man in Westeros… and just how easily I can make anyone she loves disappear”  _ he isn’t talking about her daughters, right? _ “Father?”

_ He smiled, good or bad I can’t tell, but I am more inclined to the second option. _

* * *

Night fell and Oberyn came to my door, now we are alone and in complete silence in my temporary chambers. He looks worried “You are a heartless woman Davina Lannister”  _ hu? _

“What?” that is certainly not what I expected him to say “What kind of monster threatens the life of a woman and her unborn child? Are all you lions truly that heartless?” disgust and anger dripped from his scowling face, all directed at me. 

_ Threaten the life of *gasp* Father, what did you do? _ “I did no such thing, and I don’t appreciate your tone. You are not even supposed to be here Viper” he took long strides, with eyes that screamed murder “Do you think I am stupid Flower? You sent your father after her, she is frightened, scared for our unborn child’s life”  _ are you fucking serious! _

“How dare you?! I have shown nothing but patience and grace when it comes to that woman, and you dare question me!”  _ this is outrageous  _ “Grace?! Don’t make me laugh Davina, you can’t stand her” 

“Well of course not! She is my husband’s mistress, and has been for years. I can’t stand to look at her and it makes me sick everytime you say her name. Is that what you wanted to hear?!” I am fuming, my ears feel hot and both our breathing has quickened. 

“So you DID send your father to threaten her, you vile woman” *slap* and silence, my hand still in the air and Oberyn’s face to the side, red already present on his left cheek. 

“You hate me merely for carrying the Lannister name, I get that… what my father did to your sister is unforgivable… I may be more patience and kind than the rest of my family… but make no mistake Viper if I wanted her dead, her body would already be rotting away in an unmarked grave” 

I turned and fetched myself a glass of wine, with my back to him “I am a Lannister, always will be… I am daughter to the greatest general in all Westeros, sister to you queen and the Kingslayer… but tomorrow I will also be your wife, why do you think I have made no move to dispose of that whore? I want to make this marriage tolerable”

I hear him scoff behind me, so I turn to face a very amused Oberyn “What marriage? This is a business transaction… see you tomorrow at the sept Lioness” he turned and walked away, slamming the door. 

I one go I empty my wine and reach for more “Oh Viper you have no idea who you are messing with… you will hear my roar husband” 


	35. Wedding I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played. 
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

“Time for your bath Davi… come you will look ravishing today” great. Every bit of my body was thoroughly scrubbed with my favorite rose oil. The rest of my morning routine was going as usual, Tayta was helping me with my makeup when a knock came from the door. 

Elyn went to fetch it “It is a letter from her Majesty the queen” *gasp* “Cersie? Pass it on Elyn” I don't waste a minute to see the words my sister has wrote me 

_ My sweet baby sister,  _

_ I am heartbroken that I am not able to attend your special day. The gods know I was grateful you were there for mine; I still remember you running around the garden in utter bliss because your sister got married and our family would get bigger. I wish I could hold you and tell you myself that it is weird. You will be nervous the entire day, father will certainly not help ease that nerve but he will smile and tell you how proud he is, as am I. When the bedding comes, ask that the witnesses give you privacy… it is going to hurt and it is going to feel strange, sharing such an intimate thing with a stranger but imagine Johna and enjoy it as much as you can.  _

_ I love and miss you,  _

_ Cersie of House Lannister, Queen of Westeros _

A tear slides down my cheek before I can stop it, Morgana as impressive as she is “I know it is hard, you wish your siblings be here with you, or your mother… you wish it was with some else. Davi you will get through this, we are here for you, always.” *snif* yeah I wish it were with another. 

“Thank you Morgana… let’s go, for I wed today” 

* * *

When I arrive at the sept the entire city is there waiting for me, flowers and petals are being thrown to adorn my walk, they praise me as if they are happy I will be their princess. My father is waiting for me at the entrance “You look so beautiful my child, your mother would be proud almost as proud as I am”  _ I hope that she is _ . 

“In a few minutes he will take your cloak and the colors of our great house, but you will always have the roar in your heart, Ready?” I took a deep breath, straightened my back and said, “I am ready father.” 

The grand doors to the sept opened and inside it was littered with nobles of Westeros, mostly Dorne, in their finest clothes, the whore is not her, she can’t enter a sept for as long as she lives. 

A sight to behold for all of them; the last time Tywin Lannister walked the sept his oldest daughter became queen, and today the youngest becomes Princess of the South. 

As we approach the marriage altar between the statues of the Father and Mother, I finally see him. He looks like true royalty, more so than that drunk king we have, but I can’t shake the feeling of uncertainty that his stand gives me, he can’t look at me, not yet, not until the vows. 

Finally my father lets go of me and I join Oberyn facing the septon “ Seven vows are made, seven blessings are invocated, and seven promises are exchanged, after which a wedding song is sung. A challenge is made to speak against the marriage…. Then we hold the exchange of cloaks ” 

_ This is i _ t, I aim my back so that my father takes away my red and gold cloak.  _ Mother goddess protects me, _ I turn again to the septon and Oberyn reaches for the orange Martell cloak,  _ looks after me in this new path _ , and puts it on me. I turn to face him, as he takes my hands in his perfect fit, and finally we see each other and the air leaves my lungs. 

“With this kiss I pledge my love and take you for my lady and wife” our gazes looked, eyes looking into each other soul “With this kiss I pledge my love and take you for my lord and husband” 

“I now declare you man and wife; one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever” Oberyn pulls on our joined hands and bends down to capture my lips with his… it is soft and distant, nothing like the one we shared all those years ago. 

Cheers erupted in the sept, my hand still in his as he guided us outside to greet our people together. The crowd screamed and threw flowers, gold, ornaments, to our feet, happy that their prince had a princess. 

Now they are my people, and he my husband.

* * *

It is a Dornish tradition that when a ruler marries, they must walk from the sept all the way back to the Old Palace, to show the people that they walk amongst them, they respect and will protect them. It shows humility, one of the many things I nor my husband poses, but it is easy enough to put on my brightest smile for them. 

As we walk, crowns lay down flowers and rice to our feet, wishing us good fortune, some are chanting prayers to the gods so they may bless our lives together. It is quite a beautiful site and a wholesome experience to be loved by your people, but it also brings noise, so Oberyn can talk freely without anyone understanding our words. 

“I want to apologize for last night”  _ you certainly should, _ but I just smile and wave. He tightens the grip on my hand and again speaks “Flower, I am trying here… I was wrong to jump to conclusions, your father is very capable of coming up with a threat on her life on his won… that swine li-” 

“I may be a Martell now, but you will not allow you to insult my father”  _ at least not in my presence _ . “You can’t possibly defend him, knowing all the horrible things he’s done” 

“Look beloved, I will let you into a little Lannister secret… my siblings and I are somewhat numb to his immoral actions, because the most atrocious things… he’s done to us first”  _ murder, torture, hunger, trauma, all boxes checked thanks to Tywin Lannister _ . 

“But even now, he is my father, my family. I will always protect my family, no matter what horrible thing they’ve done to me or others.”  _ always.  _ “Let us agree that your father is a forbidden subject of discussion, if we want to restrain from killing one another”  _ probably for the best _ “Agreed.”

Finally at the grand gates of the palace, we turned to our people for one last look before the banquet, “I think you should say some words of- ” he turned me suddenly and caught my lips in his, yet again different from the ones we shared before, this kiss felt hungry. Screams but all I could feel, think, was him.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine, our breath and hearts fast “Oh Flower, this is going to be one interesting marriage”


	36. Wedding II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played. 
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

My father and prince Doran certainly went all out for our wedding ceremony, every inch of the garden is exquisitely decorated with gold and all possible tones of orange for both our houses. As per tradition we along with family are in the middle of it all, currently waiting for the cake and the birds, a silly tradition in my opinion, a bird can be free unlike either of us in this marriage.

Oberyn’s whore hasn’t shown her face since I arrived at Sunspear, better for her, I don’t know if I could control my father’s temperament if she were to attend the wedding. We haven’t talked either, in the walk the people’s cheers drowned out our conversation, but here we can’t risk anyone hearing about our mutual hostility, rumors are tiresome and we both seem to want to avoid them. 

He leaned into my ear and said “This is definitely one of the most boring parties I’ve ever attended, after I free those birds in your honor let’s dance wife.”  _ Ha! As if you know anything about honor, you twotimer _ “Well I would love to be my beloved husband.” 

When the cake arrived Oberyn got up without a word and held his hand out for me to take, as we walked together to the very center of the garden, all the guests turned quiet and turned to watch us. Oberyn once in front of the cake said “As per tradition we honor the gods with the free spirits of the winds, however, I too will honor my wife today… shall we always be as happy as we are at this moment” 

He bent ever so little and kissed my hand, as before his eyes always on mine, I put on the smile I gave Daario every morning, one of love and admiration, “Shall we always, beloved” 

He let go of my hand and took a couple of steps forward, unleashing his sword and with one clean swoop the birds were rendered free, white pigeons.  _ Ha! So they represent purity? Love? Lies? Infidelity?  _ “Now band, play a tune so I may dance with my beautiful wife” and the did, they played a song, the same song that *gasp* _ the song Johna played for me the day he proposed. _

Oberyn heard my gasp and I’m sure he saw the terror in my eyes, the one I’ve practiced so hard to suppress for years “Flower, what is the matter?”  _ nonono, how could he do this to me? _ As we danced I tried to find my father, there he was sung faced, drinking some wine from his seat besides mine. 

He smiles at me and a shiver goes down my spine, reminiscing about that night our last night together “Seriously Flower, is something the matter?” I finally looked at him and my mask went right back on with a perfect smile “Everything is perfect beloved, just got lost in thought for a moment”

He pulled me closer to him and said with just a whisper “For this to work you have to be honest with me Flower… we are man and wife after all”  _ oh really?  _ “Don’t make me laugh Viper, you have done nothing to earn my trust or deserve my honesty” 

He twirled around, smiled on both our faces, masks, and when I came back to his hold he continued “What do you mean? Not talking hardly counts when it comes to one's trust”  _ pff! _ “Tell me beloved, how could I trust you if you couldn’t keep the simplest of promises?”

Realization dawn on him, our deal before my departure “That isn’t fair Flower. I could not just ignore the woman in my bed to write you a gods damned letter, besides how can I know if you held your end?” _ he is jessting right?  _ “You saw the snake, it is still there I kept my promise” 

More nobles and their wifes joined us on the dance floor, but none of them mattered at the moment “You forgot about me, you took a lover” my eyes snapped to meet his “What? You thought you were the only one with eyes and ears everywhere?” 

We had been dancing for quite a while now but all of a sudden the intense stare in his eyes warmed my body “What are you insinuating beloved?” He bent down slowly and lifted me into the air for the dance, I am certain we look flawless to everyone else, the perfect couple, _ far from it. _

“That you are no longer pure, and I haven’t been for a long time… we are more similar than would like to admit Flower.” I intentionally missed a step and crushed one of his toes, he suppressed the groan and just glared at me  “How dare you say such a thing? You, the whore of Dorne, dare judge me upon taking a lover?” 

“I’ve heard stories about you, how you preached purity till marriage to all the noble ladies that approached you, the perfect wild lioness” _so he’s been asking about me, interesting_ “You brute, whether you believe me or not I don’t care...”

I leaned into his ear after one last spin “... No man has ever defiled me, I remain pure, and I kept my promise… and what do you have to offer? Nothing but the rotten smell of the whore in your bed and the forgotten promise you made me” 

My father could not have had better timing, “May I have a moment with my daughter?” Oberyn had the look of a true idiot on his face, not knowing whether to believe me or not, nevertheless he said “Of course Lord Lannister” and he walked away. 

“My little girl, did you like my surprise?” _ He's talking about Johna’s song _ . “I did father, and I understand… I will be good” _ is nothing ever enough for you? _

We danced the rest of the song in silence, my heart a million per minute, I wouldn’t have guessed he’d be so bold with all these nobles around us. Once the song was finished he went to talk to the lords while I returned to my seat, my hand could not stop shaking when I reached for my goblet. 

I don’t know why but he reached for my hand under the table “Breath Flower, he will be gone in a few days… try to enjoy this wretched wedding”  _ why is he doing this? _ “I don’t understand you Oberyn, you act like a caring husband now but you will go back to her after today, will you not?” 

“Why must you bring her up? It is a complicated matter”  _ by the seven hells _ “What is complicated about it? You attack me for taking a lover who never had me, not entirely, yet you took a lover and her a status, a room in our palace” 

“She is the mother of two of my daughters and another unborn child on the way. I care for her, I can’t just forget that Davina, and I won’t”  _ you won’t leave her  _ “Then let's get one thing straight beloved, after tonight you will not have me again until you make a choice between your wife and your mistress” 

“Being a paramount means much more than a mere mistress Flower, she is important to me, besides why should I listen to the opinion of a woman”  _ I will survive this, Cersie taught me how… good or bad, free or cursed I am a Lannister after all.  _


	37. Wedding III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played. 
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

The evening went on exactly as planned, our guests partied and drank their body weight in wine. It was fun enough to watch all the lords of Dorne laugh and truly smile at my wedding day. As for my beloved husband, he has spent the evening parading himself with all these lords, he doesn't have to earn their favor, he is playing his role of the troublesome second son of Dorne to perfection.

“My little girl, join me in a glass of wine” my father said as he approached me with his perfect lord-like smile in place. “I would love to father but you know that I don’t drink, never have and probably never will” he simply sits down on what was Oberyn’s seat and reached for the wine pitcher. 

“Yes, I remember. However I was not asking” as we both raised our glasses I mentally prepare myself for whatever double meaning toast my father will give just for the two of us “My little lioness, you got married today and brought great honor to our house, as well as took the first step to mend a broken relationship between our houses… I wish upon you and your husband an easy marriage filled with the joys of your children, who I am certain will take after their great and powerful grandfather… daughter, by song and love I tell you, be good and remember that your loyalties will always be with your blood, my blood.” 

_ Stop this, I will be good.  _ “Thank you father, that was beautiful and as I said early in the feast father, I will always be a good daughter to you and now I will be a good Lady of Dorne. Hear me roar.” He smirked and replied “Hear me roar.”

He drinks from his wine and reaches over to grab the back of my head, hard, and brings me forward so that his lips almost touch my ear “Do not disappoint me daughter” he then kisses my forehead and leaves me shaking.  With my smile back in place I pace myself for what is undoubtedly about to happen, the bedding. Tayta comes next to me to take me away from the feast, people all around me cheer, imbeciles all of them. _By the gods._ “Stupid man, he brought his whore to our wedding feast” I whisper to Tayta and she says “Let us pray that your father doesn’t see her, only the Crone knows what he would do” _I know, he would have her child killed, its not like he hasn’t done it before._

* * *

Nothing. I feel nothing, the soft hands of Elyn as she helps me change are a distant feeling. I did as Cersie recommended, my father and the rest of the witnesses will be outside looking through a little whole. Elyn and Tayta both hold my hand and walk out, now I wait by the window looking out to the gardens,  _ how I wish I could instead see the ocean and calm myself. _ The door creaks open and closes, but I hear unsteady steps, too slow, “By the goods, you are drunk” 

“You wound me Flower. I am merely being cautious out of respect to you, I was raised better that you give me credit for” a light breeze came through and his hands reached my shoulders and push to turn me and look at him, well the rumors were true “I must admit, I could have done worse, you beloved are not half bad” here he stood inches from me completely bare and my- he is big and deliciously thick. 

“Why thank you, wife… I’m sure you have many to compare me too”  _ ah there it is, you had to ruin it _ . “Only a couple, don’t get too excited, beloved, I said the rumors were true, never that you were the best I’ve seen” his face dropped, and moved his hands to my nightgown’s straps, and slid them down, swiftly leaving me bare for him to see. And I didn’t miss his skipped breath and bigger eyes. We looked into each other's eyes, and I mean really looked, and nonverbally agreed that this was happening, we just had to make it as pleasurable as possible, even if there is nothing between us. 

Our eyes never leaving each other he guided me towards the bed, when I was laying right in the middle of it with his unfairly muscled body on top of me he finally speaks; “It will hurt Flower, maybe I can give you a glass of wine before I start” _ so he can be a decent man, _ “I don’t drink, *sigh* just do it slowly” 

It hurts, by the gods. I can feel him inside me, how in the heavens can he go in so deep. “The worst is over Flower, now I am going to move” his stokes were slow but oh so delicious, I grab onto the sheets and arch my back to him, everything fades, all that I can sense is this divine pleasure, my mind is foggy and I forget our struggles and differences, there is only this, now, and it is marvelous. Time is irrelevant in this little lust filled room, he is moving more vigorously now in and out of me, my fingers grab on tighter to the sheets and his move to the board and enters me in a wonderful new angle. My husband, panting and groaning on top of me, makes him lose his breath just like he makes me forget all. The bed starts to shake under us, my cries of pleasure can be heard all over the castle I am sure, my climax is about to come and he knows it too, he lowers one hand close to my head and the other comes to grab my jaw and or lust filled eyes meet and I… I am lost in him. 

“I can feel you about to cum Flower… do it loudly. Make those wretched men… hear you outside our door” he tells me between pleasurable breaths. He is moving faster, so much faster, his hand moves from my jaw to my throat and I explode in cry, all my senses go numb and I start to feel full. Oberyn lets go of my throat and pulls out of me, laying by my side “Yeah, I’m sure they heard us” We are both panting, not saying a word, not sure I can find words for this moment, but he did “For what is worth wife, that is some of the best sex I’ve ever had” 

_ For what it's worth?! Moron! _ “I am glad that you are able to recognize the true woman that is your wife, beloved, contrary to the whores you are used to”  _ Of course he had to think of the others, of his paramount, agh!  _ He twists his head towards me and says “Take it as a compliment flower, you admitted that as all noblewomen you were innocent until you married me” I smirk and chuckle to his remark, turning to meet his eyes “You are mistaken beloved, I said I was never defiled… ” I lift my body to hover over his face, and lean down to bite his ear and whisper “I never said I was untouched” I could be wrong but I think I just saw a hint of a smile. 

He got up, got dressed and bid me good night, so I called for Tayta and Elyn. I got dressed and we started making our way to my chambers, Elyn was brushing my hair and Tayta laying out my dress for tomorrow when Elyn asked, “Why wouldn't he spend the night with you? It is your first night as husband and wife, it's special” I sigh, _there can only be one reason to it_ “He went back to his whore Elyn. You are right he is indeed my husband, but She is his lover” I walk to the balcony and the girls leave in silence. Looking out into the night sky I pray to the Mother and Crone; let me be with child soon, give me someone to love and protect. _Like Cersie always says, love no one but your children._


	38. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played.
> 
> Love to you all, dollies.

It's been two weeks since my wedding day, father left at dawn the very next day, not even saying goodbye, he just left me a letter reminding me again of his promise to take care of the whore and the control he will always have over me and my siblings. I only see Oberyn once a day, when we dine together, apparently it is a requirement for Dornish couples, we speak of our routines and discuss our duties as prince and princess, all very political and horribly boring. 

My only comfort are the gardens, my ardens, I am so grateful for Dorian to have it made for me. As for Ellaria, she has avoided crossing my path at all costs, as for Oberyn’s daughters… Well I am to meet the four oldest today for tea and sweets. “Elyn, call for Henry please” She leaves my chambers and comes back minutes later with my stoic northern man, “You called, my lady?” 

“Henry, can you please go to the vault and get the weapons I had made in Tyrosh for my husbands daughters and take them to my garden” he didn’t say a word just nodded and left the room,  _ always so serious _ . 

Once in my gardens I could not help but feel nervous,  _ Cersei would laugh so hard at me for feeling this way _ , but I can’t help it. Like I said before, in a way they are now my daughters too. Tayta stood besides me, waiting for Elyn to come back with the girls. I hear footsteps and shortly after there they are, four beautiful young ladies,  _ by the gods what in the hells are they wearing, rags?!  _ They all looked doubtful as they approached me, once they did they made what I can only assume is an attempt to courtesy. “Hello girls, I am delighted the four of you”

The eldest, Obera, spoke first, “Forgive my rudeness Lady Martell, but why are we here… do you plan to chastise us and remind us of our inferior position? If so, that won't be necessary, Lady Ellaria has already taken care of it, we know what we are, bastards. My sisters and I will keep our heads low.”  _ Ellaria chastised them, with what authority? The one between her legs?  _

A moment of complete silence and I can’t help but smile at the four young wronged girls in front of me. “My dear girls you have been wronged in so many ways it’s quite shameful from my husband. I called you not to chastise you Obera, but to teach you and right those wrongs.” Their faces drop. I reach over and take a sip from my tea before I continue. 

“You will learn your first three leasons today... Firstly, that woman is powerless, the entirety of hert self-proclaimed power comes from between her legs. I am your father’s wife and princess of Dorne. Second, unless you are about to surprise your lover or murder you enemy, you will never keep you heads low. You are daughters of the great Red Viper and most importantly as of two weeks back you are also daughters of the Wild Lioness. Third, do not EVER use that disgusting word in my presence, especially to describe yourselves, bastard is a cruel word, and you are beautiful girls… my girls”

Shock, it is written all over them. I did not break eye contact with them when Sarella, the youngest, started crying,  _ shit sometimes I forget I have Cersei’s glare and temper. _ And she speaks, “Does this mean you will be our mother? You will protect us?” I look into her eyes and make the single most important promise in my lifetime “I will.” Nymeria, second eldest, takes a deep breath and utters a single word “Why?” 

“By marriage you are my daughters and I will care for you as such… I understand that you would not trust a stranger much less if she is a lion. I have thought of us meeting since I first found out of who I was marrying… I brought you gifts from my travels, I hope you can one day see me as more than a wife” I need to be more than just a wife.

“Henry, Mordred, bring forth the gifts.” They carried the chest forward and when Elyn and Tayta extended some of the dresses their eyes widened and their smiles were the single most precious thing, but nothing as priceless as the laugh that left all four of them in pure bliss when they saw the weapons I had made for them in dragonstone. 

Tyene asks with a weapon in hand “Will you train with us?” Obera tentatively turned to me, “Are you allowed to train as a lady?” _aww, my sweet innocent girls_ , “Yes Tyene I will, and no Obera ladies are not normally allowed to train in such a thing, but I am different. I will also teach you about high society and how to survive in it, as ladies you have much to learn. Mark my words girls, you will be grand”

* * *

A month has gone by since I met my daughters and it has been pure bliss, after a week they started trusting me more. We train together once a week and I teach them the ways of court, like Cersei taught me, whenever I have time. Despite my shared time with them, Oberyn has never wanted to talk about the girls over dinner,  _ does he not care or does he resent me for wanting a relationship with them? _

Today I am going to show them my vault, filled in its entirety with treasures from my travels. Sarella immediately ran to the array of weapons in the back “My lady, where are all of these from?” Tyene gazed at the dozen beautiful dresses and asked the same “What about all these dresses my lady?”

“Well Sarella, those were all gifts from the noblemen I met, word spread fast that I could wield a sword so they gained my favor with those. As for the dresses Tyene, some I bought myself but in its majority they were also gifts from the noblewomen” Nymeria gazed at stacks of books that fill the west wall “And all these books and… journals”  _ those are the best part _ “Those my dear Nymeria, are my single most valuable collection. Books of history and ancient tales from all over Essos, along with an exact one hundred journals in which I recorded the entirety of my travels”

Obera smiles at me and says “Will you tell us about your travels?” And Sarella chipped “Oh! And read to us at night”  _ how sweet my daughters are _ “I would love to, my girls” They continued asking questions, about paintings, golden objects, and jewelry when Toko barged into the vault panting and with fear in his eyes, “Toko, what is it?” he takes a deep breath and says “His Majesty, King Robert, is dead”

All air leaves my lungs in seconds, hands on my torso, forcing air back in, “Oh gods...”  _ Jeoffrey will be king now, and Cersei Queen Mother _ … “Toko I need to send a letter to my sister, get my fastest bird. Now! Guard! Find my husband and send him to my chambers. Mordred, prepare the ship, I sail to my sister tomorrow at dawn” *deep breath* I turn to the girls, smile and say with a calmer voice, “My daughters, your septas will be here in two days time to continue your education, I chose them myself, you will listen to them and you will learn to be proper high ladies.” I stormed out the vault and to my chambers. “Elyn, Tayta! Make sure everything is ready for the journey tomorrow” 

_ Fuck! Father will leave for Kings Landing the second he hears, I should be there with Cersei… why must Dorne be so far away from her?! _

Three hours have gone by and while Elyn packs the chests I give Tayta a list of things from my vault that need to be on board that ship. When Oberyn came through my door “You called Flower? What is going on?”  _ you finally show up.  _ “Where were you beloved?” “On a stroll with Ellaria”  _ of fucking course.  _

“Well our king is dead. I have ordered for our ship to be ready, we set sail tomorrow at dawn” he looked at me like I had two heads “I'm not going to King's Landing Flower.” _what?!_


	39. King's death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played. 
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

“The death of our king is no joking matter beloved, we must go show our support you our new king” I stare right into his eyes as he does mine and with a completely serious face he speaks, “I never cared for that old drunk and I certainly don’t care for the slimy git that will take his place” “How dare you speak in such a way. Your brother can’t make an appearance for obvious reasons and you do not have a good enough one to miss the funeral for our king, old drunk or not.”

“Of course I have a good reason… Ellaria is going into labor any day now and I must be by her side”  _ are you fucking kidding me?! _ “You are staying behind to hold your whores hand instead of showing you support to your WIFE and her family in mourning?” I say with disbelief in my tone “Wake up Oberyn! You are a nobleman, a PRINCE! Your responsibilities as such must always come first, the world is bigger than your shared chambers with her and the pleasure she gives you” 

“Choose your next words carefully flower”  _ I am done with your idiocy _ “NO! I am done with your childish ways. Do you have no honor? You are a disgrace, your people and the entirety of Westeros sees you as nothing but a whore, and with such have lost respect for Dorne… the only salvageable quality about this Kingdom is ME, the priced daughter of Tywin Lannister…” This is just ridiculous “You are not coming tomorrow, you will only embarrass me further… think very carefully about my words beloved, choose who you want to be to your kingdom and to your daughter… a whore or a warrior prince… Now get out” 

I turn my body away from him, and seconds later the door slams,  _ you are going to give me grey hair beloved.  _

* * *

He didn’t even show me off at dawn the day after our fight. With my crew’s experience we arrived in King's Landing in record time. Jaime welcomed me at the docs, but the moment we got to the Keep I made a v-line to Cersei's chambers, she must play the part of grieving widow but I know her better “I don’t understand you, you should be delighted that he is gone but you look uneasy, what is going on?” she is pacing and that is never good, it means death, always. 

“Lord Stark is asking questions”  _ fuck _ “About who sired the kids?” she nods,  _ well this is not good _ . We are both silent for a moment when she speaks “I have to kill him” see?  _ Pacing equals death for someone. _ “You will not kill Eddard Stark Cersei, you can’t afford to have the North as your enemy” she stops dead in her tracks “Then what do you expect me to do Davina?! Wait until he figures it out and kills me and my children?!”  _ alright, good point. _

I stay silent for a couple of minutes,  _ I know _ “Run.” she looks at me bewildered “What?”  _ yes, run _ . “Eddard Stark, Warden of the North, is the embodiment of honor, his honor will be the death of him I am sure, but by the gods he will not be the death of you… I have a villa in Tyrosh, nobles there are great friends and do not care for Westerosi politics, you will be safe the rest of your life” she laughs, one so chilling that challenges that of our father “I will not run Davina, I am a Queen” 

“Fine, if you do not run you will either die or start a war in an attempt to keep yours and Jaime’s secret. Your husband might have been king, but it was the North who won the war against the Mad King” she reaches for the wine pitcher, her third cup since my arrival “Those are not my only options, I will think of something.”  _ very well then. _ I walk out her chambers and search for the Stark girls. 

* * *

The younger Stark I find with a wooden sword in hand and… trousers?! I watch from the shadows, her teacher is skilled, reminds me of Jaqen back in Braavos, her form is horrible but she has potential. I hear her teacher say “What do we say to the god of death”  _ Jaqen used to say that _ , I say “Not today” and emerge from the shadows and Arya composes herself in my presence. The man looks surprised “That is a Braavosie slang, how do you know of it Wild Lioness?” little Arya looks at me with big eyes “I had a teacher in Braavos that said the same thing” 

“Who was your teacher Lady Lannister?”  _ hmm, well _ “No one… and it is Lady Martell now.” Her teacher looked surprised at my answer, he too knows of the faceless men as he is Braavosie. “Lady Arya Stark, word of advise; you are small but fast… it is better to strike once in the throat or poke him full of holes before the enemy beheads you” she looks back and says “I thought you would be disappointed at my actions like my father or your sister”  _ haha _ “Why? I myself have trained my entire life and no one has ever said anything about it… if anyone ever does say anything to you, send me a raven… you will find I am nicer than my sister in some regards.” She bows, very poorly “Thank you Wild Lioness” I smile and walk out the room while I say “Keep training Little Wolf and you will be fierce”  _ one down, one to go. _

* * *

Sansa I find in the gardens, she and her sister are complete opposites, Arya is a warrior at heart while Sansa’s entire persona, as rumors say, relies on her being a perfect lady of court, _how incredibly boring._ Talking and exchanging pleasantries is tolerable enough, any other day at court for us ladies but I must tell her why I truly sought her out “Sansa you are a beautiful girl that will one day be a great wife and mother, but I do not want your entire life to be about serving your husband” she looks lost “But I want it to be my life, I will be the best wife I can to my beloved Jeoffrey, besides… Is there anything else in life to do, Lady Martell?” _aw sweet girl._

“I will not tell you how to live Sansa, but I do want to give you some advice… Keep your eyes and ears open, the court is a dangerous place. You must always have a plan that puts you on top and if you don’t, you must make everyone think that you do. I may be a Lannister but I will do my best to help you in the future” she smiles with eyes so pure and innocent “Thank you my Lady, but could possibly happen while I am Queen?” so much, especially if you never actually get to be queen “Just remember Sansa, that with me you will always be safe”  _ I must keep all my cards alive after all.  _

“So I can write to you and ask for advice when I wed?” bingo, “But of course, tell you what… I will order that a personal messenger be hired for you and I, would you like that?” she hops in joy “Oh yes, I would love it… and I will always listen to your advice”  _ perfect, you were so easy, life is going to give you a terrible lesson I know it _ “Yes we shall be good friends, but I also urge you to look at my sister, she has been queen for some time now. Watch and learn, there is always more to learn”  _ and there is even more to lose _ . 


	40. Sweet nephew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played. 
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

Robert's funeral was honorable enough for the warrior he once was, Cersie played her part of grieving widow to perfection, as always, and I stood behind her as support the entire time. I have been spending as much time as I can with her, talked to her about my travels and Cersie expressed her immense distaste at my husband for not coming with me multiple times, but I convinced her of not acting on the insult since she has much to worry about already.

I have not talked to the youngest Stark girl since our first encounter, Sansa on the other hand has been joining me for tea every day this week. However, today I will have it with my niece and nephews. "Elyn makes sure that there are enough blue pies, my niece and nephews love them as much as I do" my sweet kids.

Tommen and Myrcella are the first to arrive, such beautiful kids they both are. They danced around me, laughing and jumping, I joined them in the fun as we waited for Jeoffrey. I would love to take them away from this dangerous place and back to Dorne with me, but I can not, they are not my children.

Joffrey finally arrives "Apologies aunt, as king there are always things that need to be done" _you are not king yet my love_ , "Of course I understand my brave King, but come and give your aunt a hug" he does just that before sitting in the chair to my right. "You made us blue pies, thank you aunt Davina" _how has he grown since I saw him last, my sweet boy._ "How insolent of your husband to let you come alone, I will make sure to punish him" "Don't, my love, I can handle my husband, you must only worry about being a good king."

We talked the entire afternoon, I have always loved spending time with them and they with me, but alas it was getting late, Tommen along with Myrcella went back to their chambers. I take advantage of how calm Jeoffrey is at the moment and sketch him in my journal. I always did this when he was a little boy, he would sometimes even make funny poses to humor me, my favorite drawing of him is one of when he was no older than 5 and fell sound asleep in my lap. I relieved this joyful memories until he asks, "Aunt Davina, do you think I will be a good king and make my father proud? Lord Stark makes it seem so easy and he looks at me like I am some worthless idiot boy... It makes me wonder what my rule will look like in the history books."

"Of course you will be a great king my love. You are just young and your father's death was so sudden, he didn't get enough time to prepare you for the role. You will learn from the people around you, from your mother must of all, and she will never leave your side... and at the end of the day YOU are king" _to be honest it frightens me what your temper could do to the kingdoms, but that is what Cersie is here for._ He grabs my hand on the table "You will always be my favorite person in the world...you have always made me smile. I love you more than the seven kingdoms combined, aunt Davina" I hold his face and kiss his cheek, hold him tight to me "And I love you so much my sweet boy, my love for you will never falter" _no matter what you do in the future._

* * *

Little over a month has gone by since my arrival, the proper mourning protocols have been met and I leave today at dawn. Cersie and her children along with the Stark girls bid me farewell yesterday. Strangely enough, in my stay I never once got to meet with Lord Stark, maybe it was for the better. I was quite disappointed that I didn't get to see Tyrion as he went to see The Wall after visiting the Starks, and didn't even send word to me.

Now once again my brother Jaime escorts me to my ship, he was so keen on talking to me and would not leave me alone until we made up for the whole Johna incident, it is true that I can't blame him for our father's actions and trying to protect me while away. However, he told me about what happened with Bran Stark back in Winterfell, and gods did I chastice him for it, so stupid of both of them to risk exposure in such a way, he said everything was under control, told me not to worry about it. His ego has only gotten bigger since I saw him last, but he will learn one day.

Jaime hugs me goodbye and says "Write to me more often sister... you are so far away from me now I worry for your safety" _I am far away from everyone I have ever loved brother_ , "I will write more, I promise... keep good company to our nephew and make sure Cersie doesn't go crazy you are the only one she listens to" _so to speak_ "I will certainly try Davi, safe travels." Once again I leave King's Landing but a new fear for my sister and her family embeds itself into my heart. _I do hope you listen to me and run Cersie, run._

* * *

The journey back to Dorne was a little over a week, we encountered a small storm but nothing we couldn't handle swiftly. We docked and to my not so big of a surprise, Oberyn wasn't there to welcome me, so I turned to Tayta and said "Isn't my husband just the most considerate man in the whole of Westeros? He loves me so much." As we disembark Tommy comes running to me "My Lady, oh it has been complete madness here in your absence" _oh gods no._ "What do you mean Tommy? I have only been gone for two months."

"Ellaria Sand gave birth a week after your departure to... two stillborn daughters" _oh no, how terrible_ "And she blames you my Lady... " _hold on,_ "What?" I say in utter disbelief. "That is not all... the four whores from Lys are here, and your Lord husband is very much angry with you at the moment, I advise you avoid him my Lady" _I just wanted to rest in my own bed but here I am accused of double murder with my four new assets and their untimely arrival._

I take a deep breath as I climb onto my horse "I appreciate your concern Tommy but right now I need you to take both Tayta and Mordred, and make arrangements so that my four new friends from Lys have proper housing near the palace grounds... Toko, once we get there, find out what happened to those babes. I will take care of my husband" and I ride off back to the Old Palace, _will I ever get a break?_

The second I dismount my horse, Ellaria is running towards me with rage in her eyes "You are a heartless woman, you murdered my babies! You deserve to be executed, you traitorous lion bitch!" Henry and Toko step in front of me, both ready to unleash their swords, and Henry speaks "I suggest you chose your next words carefully, your insolence towards our Lady will not be forgiven" _ha! I do love my protective northern man_.

She pokes his armour and says "You do not speak here soldier... And YoU deserve a thousand deaths for taking the life of my two innocent daughters, I will kill you..!" She makes an advance towards me and they both unleash their swords. Toko now speaks "A sworn knight of the Princess of Dorne holds a much higher title than a mere mistress. You will not insult our Lady any further, now move aside Ellaria Sand" She again turns to me,"Why won't you speak?! Because you feel guilty?! We both know it was you," _poor unleashed soul._ "No Ellaria, I simply do not wish to indulge your childish behavior...of course, I did not kill your babes" _This is ridiculous_.

I start walking away with Henry by my side and Toko off to talk to our birds. Ellaria keeps screaming behind me calling me a murderer and a monster, _this is going to be one giant pain to handle._ "Elyn, call for the girls and bring them to my chambers" I keep walking, just as I am crossing the throne room Oberyn pops out from behind a pillar, eyes red and directed at me. "Tell me you didn't do it... " he whispers.


	41. Leges away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played. 
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

"I didn't do it" his cold red eyes don't change, as if he doesn't believe me, "I would not wish that kind of loss and pain to even my worst enemy... you may not want to hear this but it is not that uncommon for stillbirths, especially with twins" he looks at Henry standing beside me and with a hand gestures to send him away, I nod towards him, and he leaves the room. "Ellaria believes it was you" I take a step closer to him "Do you agree with her?" His eyes tell me nothing other than pain. "I'm not sure, it is not that uncommon for your family to murder innocents, regardless of them being babes or not" _he is talking about his sister and her children._

"I was leges away Oberyn, and I would appreciate you'd believe me when I say that it wasn't me" _it truly wasn't, beloved_. "I just... and she... *deep breath* She has been unconsolable, I haven't left her side and it pains me to see her like that" _why would you tell me this and.... Wait... haven't left her side?_ "Please don't tell me that in the two months of my absence, you have done something, other than being with her? Tell me you have done something regarding the dying crops in the east, or the merchants from Essos awaiting our reply for further trade?"

He looks almost confused at my question with an outraged tone "No of course not." _WHAT?! You cannot yell... be regal, just like she thought you._ I look back at him and say very calmly "Wake up beloved. You cannot continue to be this carefree, you have a responsibility to your kingdom... you are a prince, and yet because of her, you are useless to your people and are nothing more than a joke to the rest of Westeros" _at this moment even to me._

"Don't be cruel Flower, I am allowed to mourn my daughters" _that is not the point,_ "You are grieving I can understand that, but you cannot neglect the kingdom that relies greatly on you" he gets more confused by the second "No. They rely on my brother and I can do as a please while I grieve, no one can be expected to rule under this kind of pain" _are you fucking serious,_ "My father lost my mother and still raised us and ruled the West. King Robert lost the love of his life and still he ruled, poorly, but at least he tried. Lord Eddard Stark almost lost his son and still he left him to be Hand of the King. My sister is mourning her husband, my nephew, his father, and they still look after the seven kingdoms."

"What are you trying to say? I am tired of games" _fine no more court games,_ "Beloved, you are a legend to the kingdoms, but for all the wrong reasons. The Red Viper, Whore of Dorne, oh mighty Oberyn Martell... you are a joke and you make the rest of our kingdom look like one too. They don't look at your brother's achievements they look at YOUR failures, and there are plenty" now his eyes change, he is angry. "OUR kingdom?! You are a stranger to MY land"

"You think I don't know that?! But as I am a stranger, I am your WIFE!" He came en closer or faces inches away and a wild race of emotions in our eyes, he says with more control over his emotions "I look after my kingdom the best I can alongside my brother but I'm grieving my children, just because you were raised by a monster that taught you to never show weakness doesn't mean everyone else shouldn't either... I understand the burden of high birth, you are allowed to show weakness sometimes... " _Allowed?_

"Alright do as you wish with your mistress and our- your kingdom Oberyn. You can slander my family all you want, but remember that every terror you have heard about Tywin Lannister's temper, his children experienced first hand. As for the burden of high birth it is nothing compared to the loneliness I feel in this palace. But make no mistake. I am completely and utterly alone in this place, the moment I show weakness is the moment one of my family's numerous enemies strikes, and no one in this entire kingdom would protect me, no one here would care if I died tomorrow so don't pretend to understand what life here is like for me..." We refused to say anything else, we just stared, and something, I don't know what but something passed through his eyes before he turned around and left me to my thoughts.

* * *

Back in my chambers I spent the rest of the day talking with my daughters about my travels to the capital. Obera seemed very interested in knowing more about Jeoffrey, our future king. Tyene showed a special interest in Kings Landing, she said she wishes to someday visit, I told her maybe I could take them with me, seeing my sisters reaction would be priceless. It was getting late and they left back to their room, I just about to change into my nightgown when Henry announced Toko and Tayta, lets see what they found out.

We are sitting on my balcony, Exhaustion washes over every inch of my body but I need to know what has happened. "Speak" Toko looks nervous so Tayta starts speaking instead "Your four new companions have been settled in a nice enough flat near the castle grounds as per your orders, they are very happy to be here and to serve you my Lady but they do wish to speak with you as soon as possible to see what exactly their duties will be" _good, good they are eager._

I turn to Toko, his nervousness is making me nervous, I raise an eyebrow not wanting to wait any longer and he finally speaks. "I met with our birds and gathered whispers from the maids, my Lady. I do not like what I figured out... it was indeed murder, the whore was being poisoned with very small doses on her daily wine" by the gods.

Silence, I need to gather my thoughts... _poison... fuck._ "Tayta my four new assets are not a priority so for the time being tell them to find a job, a real one I will speak with them when I have time. Toko, keep looking, I want to know what poison it was... Thank you both, Tayta I will dress myself, good night." I don't move from my seat as they bow and leave me to my thoughts.

It takes me a while but I finally start undressing myself and as I do I catch a glimpse of my back and the viper that has been with me ever since I first met Oberyn... "You said to me; 'You will have a viper somewhere on your body, from this day till your last'... *sigh* If you write me letters and never forget, broken promises from the beginning beloved... Gods, I cannot live like this, I don't want my life to be without love. I want more, so much more Oberyn... oh, how I wish someone would hold me" _mother I hope you hear me from wherever you are, what do I do now?_

* * *

**Oberyn POV**  
I leave Ellaria to sleep alone tonight, she was not too happy about it but I need to think "What did she mean she has experienced his terror first hand - and all that shit about being alone - died tomorrow and no one would care?! Of Course I WOULD care. However I view you Davina, you are still my wife. Gods be damned, you seven really gave me a challenge with this one didn' you... " _I am so confused, what should I do about her? I truly don't. Believe her capable of. Murdering my babies but I would not put it past her father, so if she didn't do it, did she know about it?_ *deep breath*

"We must work something out Flower, we need to be able to talk about important matters without our tempers getting in the way... or my dick for that matter... gods, how can she look so sexy while yelling at me? UGh, what is wrong with you Oberyn? Oh, and lets not forget that tiny little detail that just wont leave my fucking head; of her taking a lover, defiled her or not, I cannot fandom someone else touching her, but WHY?! FUCK! I want to- no I need to know more about her... shit" _This is going to be one fun dance, let's see where it takes us._


	42. A chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, there are more songs to be played. 
> 
> Love to you all dollies.

This morning I came to the realization that I need time for myself, so I found myself walking the gardens. I try my best to relax and focus on the beautiful sounds of nature but my mind is plagued with concern; _Cersie, did you run like I told you sister? Tell me you haven't done anything to Lord Stark, let him rule in peace until Jeoffrey is of age, be smart sister... Oh and Jaime, you big moron better have listened to me, keep her in check... and Tyrion were in the fuck are you?!_ This is all that I have been able to think about since I started my journey back here. Why did father send me so far away from our family, _I can't help from here_.

"Flower." _Gods, just what I needed._ "We need to talk." I move my hand idly and both Elyn, Tayta and Morgana walk away, but I never turn to meet him, I wait until he is standing by my side and we begin to walk in silence. "I'm sorry-" I stop dead in my tracks, _that was certainly unexpected_. He stopped won't still won't look at me, I am facing his back and I... "I'm sorry that I made you feel like you were alone, like your life here is always in danger... I am your husband whether we like it or not and I failed you... it's just hard for me every time I look at you I am debating whether to kill or kiss you and *sigh* I want to be better.. I spent the entire night pondering on this dance that's been separating us since the beginning, I want it to change course and bring us together... I want you Flower" He starts turning but I can't face him, so I turn my back to him, _what am I supposed to do with this... kindness?_ I hear him take a deep breath and a step closer to me, he is so close I can feel his warmth, and I find my voice at last.

"Why did you break your promise?" I hate how broken my voice sounds but I am losing every ounce of control to him, it takes him a couple of seconds but finally "I didn't"

I turn to him so fast I almost got dizzy, he looks deep into my eyes and suddenly nothing else is in focus, only those eyes "At the beginning I wanted you to think Ellaria was more important than our promise, I wanted to hurt you... and after our wedding I couldn't bring myself to admit the hundreds of letter I have written to you over the years you were gone..." Breathing comes harder to me each passing second, my heart is beating so fast it scares me, _what is this feeling?_

"But now that I have to see you everyday looking like a total goddess and smiling to everyone at court and seeing you laugh with my daughters, being happy around everyone but me, it kills me... I see you and I know that you are not mine, not even with my mark embedded in your back... and I can't do it anymore" I don't know how but he has me against a wall, _just like that first night in my gardens..._ I find my voice, but it comes as a whisper "That, but much worse is how I feel every time you look at her... every time you choose her over me... You have humiliated me in every way possible, and still I begged my sister to spare your life, and worse I had to lie to my brother and tell him that I was happy so that he would let me come back... " 

I feel tears preckel my eyes but I refuse to let them fall. He looks broken as he touches my cheek, seeing the toll his actions have taken on me and says the one thing that could knock the breath out of me "I'll send her away... You were right, she has manipulated me into forgetting my responsibilities to my people and to you. I no longer want to be a joke to Westeros, to my daughters, my brother, you... she'll leave the palace grounds... just give me another chance Flower, please-"

I pull him down and kiss him hard, he responds in equal ferocity both his hands caging me against the wall, when be both pull apart for air he looks hopefully into my eyes, and I say "Promise me something beloved" "Anything" I look between his eyes and say "I am capable of anything in order to protect my family... only the gods know why, but I need you to never forget that I would turn on them to protect you and our daughters without a second thought... Promise me to never forget again that I AM YOUR WIFE"

His smile is one I had not seen since Tyrion introduced me to Tysha... a smile of pure happiness and respect... he grabs my neck and waist pulling us a closely as possible, our kiss is so fierce and passionate that it puts to shame the greatest love stories... we pour everything into it, years of separation, of doubt and attraction, of hate turned to.... love. I lose track of everything around us because this man right here is my world and I will no longer deny it.

* * *

A couple of days have gone by since Oberyn and I started building a true relationship, he sent Ellaria away and now we sleep in the same chambers. Everything is falling into place and so I find myself again walking the gardens, the girls don't say anything and leave me to enjoy this rare moment of peace. "My Lady!" I turn to and see the deeply disturbed expression on Toko's face, _fucking hell, what now?_ "Terrible news my Lady..." I hold my hand to keep him quiet, and immediately make my way to my gardens for privacy, Henry stands guard outside and Henry is inside with me. "What has happened now?" Elyn speaks in hush "Toko you are shaking" she reaches out and kneels besides him to hold his hand, he looks back up at me with nothing but fear, "Toko you are starting to scare me" I allow my mask to fall and my despair is evident to all, what has happened...

"My Lady so much has gone wrong... your father's army is situated in the Riverlands terrorizing the Tully's because Lady Catelyn Stark apparently holds your brother Lord Tyrion captive..." _but Tyrion went to the Wall, what wrong could he have done?_ "Your brother Lord Jaime attacked Lord Eddard Stark, demanding the return of your brother and fled Kings Landing to meet with your father... " _Moron! You were supposed to be smarter, supposed to keep Cersie in check,_ "And your nephew has taken the throne against King Robert's final wishes and has imprisoned Lord Stark for treason... " _fuck, fuck, FUCK_. "And... I know who poisoned the whore... it was a kitchen maid, paid by your father, apparently she has been doing it since your wedding day, so no one will ever figure out it was poison" _it has all gone to the fucking shithole._

Rage like the one I felt when I saw Johna's body invade mine, "Why in the name of the Seven am I just hearing about this?!" Toko gulps and darts his eyes down, "Someone has been intercepting our bird's messages." _For fucks sake, someone is going to die today_. "What do you mean someone? WHO?!" he shrinks and whispers "I don't know yet my Lady, but Laso and Tommy are looking into it as we speak." _Gods, no, nononono NO!_ "Toko, ready only our most trusted birds, to carry out orders and find my husband"

We have been sleeping in our destined chambers since that day in the gardens so to start a real relationship. We agreed to start trusting each other after he sent Ellaria away, so I told him everything, including my fathers actions, _not that he was surprised_ , and together we agreed that we can't really do anything from here. I can just advise my relatives and hope for the best outcome to the war that will surely break out with the North, and I hate it... I hate that I am so far away and useless.

\-- _Nyke jikagon iā letter naejot ñuha kepa se ivestragon zirȳla naejot daor Jelmor, issi olvie kraj se incredibly stubborn. Iā letter naejot ñuha mandia, zirȳla naejot gaomagon zirȳla fucking bartos se daor ivestragī jeoffrey gaomagon mirros naejot bona vala, kesrio syt ziry would sagon suicide. Iā letter naejot Āria, naejot sagon smart nūmāzma zirȳla se naejot escape se capital hae aderī hae kostas lēda Sānsa. Nyke would emagon jorrāelatan naejot jikagon iā letter naejot Tȳhrion yn eman daor idea hae naejot skoriot issa. Se vīlībāzma naejot retrieve iā avenge āeksio Edhārd Stārke, warden hen jelmor, kessa determine se future hen mirre Vesteros_ (I send a letter to my father and tell him to not underestimate the North, they are very powerful and incredibly stubborn. A letter to my sister, telling her to use her fucking head and not let Jeoffrey do anything to that man, because it would be suicide. A letter to Arya, to be smart about her less than favorable situation and to escape the capital as soon as she can with Sansa. I would have loved to send a letter to Tyrion but I have no idea as to where he is. The war to retrieve or avenge Lord Eddard Stark, Warden of the North, will determine the future of all Westeros)--

_Gods help us all._


End file.
